Sometimes All You Need Is A Cheerleader
by Jurodan
Summary: Midoriya Izuku and Shinsou Hitoshi grew up without friends. Neither of them had anyone trying to push them up. Nobody would dare try to help Shinsou Hitoshi access his villain quirk, and nobody could help the quirkless 'Deku'. What if these two outcasts had connected? What if they had gone to school together? What if, during a critical moment of Midoriya Izuku's
1. Chapter 1: The Nail

Sometimes All You Need Is A Cheerleader

Chapter 1: The Nail

School was finished for the day, but still Shinsou lingered. He usually waited now, at least until his classmates were gone. He didn't like walking home with them on the same path; they talked about him if they knew he was around. They wouldn't speak if he spoke, and he saw them tug the sleeve of any adult he approached, warning them that he was a villain.

He hated that more than anything. He hated the look they gave him. Hated the silence that surrounded them when he opened his mouth, as if they expected him to take control the moment he could. Even the teachers were hesitant to answer his questions, no matter that he'd never brainwashed them. At least, if he left late, they couldn't spread rumors about him.

Sullenly he packed his bag and finally left the room. His dad would be worried if he got home too late, but he knew that he didn't like going home at the same time. The school itself was empty. The janitor was working, but paid him no mind. He knew better than to speak to the boy.

Shinsou pushed the door open and almost sagged as he saw some of his classmates ahead of him in the playground. He groaned internally, catching sight of Bakugo's unmistakable hair. That was the last person he wanted to deal with. He was more likely to make an explosion in his face than not. But he was focused on the some of his other classmates. Midoriya and, well, he couldn't remember the kid's name. It was a perfect opportunity to just back away. He doubted even Midoriya had seen him.

But.

Midoriya was trembling, standing in front of their crying classmate, "Why do you have to be so mean? You're making him cry Kacchan!" Midoriya lifted his fists uncertainly; Shinsou could already see him faltering. "If you keep on hurting him, uh" He was shaking like a leaf and Shinsou knew that Midoriya realized how hopeless it was, "I'll, uh, I'll stop you myself."

"Hmph, you want to pretend to be a hero?" Bakugo's fist hit his palm, creating a small explosion. "You don't stand a chance without a quirk. Deku." That broke Midoriya's resolve. He faltered, even as Bakugo and the two bullies with him revealed their quirk.

"But I do!" Four faces turned to look at him, and he faltered, realizing that he had spoken. "Uh. I mean… um…" Shinsou swallowed as Bakugo and the other bullies attention focused on him, "You-you shouldn't be doing this."

Bakugo sneered, "I'm not going to do anything you say, villain."

And just like that Shinsou snared him. He didn't want to use his quirk. He hadn't. But Bakugo, bullying two of his classmates, threatening Midoriya and calling him the villain? It was too much. Shinsou's hands balled into fists, "Leave! Go home!"

Bakugo had stiffened when he activated his quirk, but seemed to relax as he turned and left without a word. The two kids with him faltered as they looked first at Bakugo, then at Shinsou, then each other. Their resolve shattered and they ran, shouting that Bakugo was mind controlled.

Shinsou grimaced. They would be talking about it tomorrow. Bakugo would be furious. Even more people would hate him. He couldn't… he couldn't win. He just couldn't win. It wasn't fair.

"Are you okay?"

Shinsou looked at Midoriya, watching him help their other classmate up, but his classmate was looking at him. The words could have been directed at their classmate but Midoriya still hadn't looked away. Shinsou blinked, "I, I'm fine." He looked at their classmate, once again on their feet. He was clutching his arm, "How is he?"

The student opened his mouth, but then looked up at him and closed it. Shinsou's heart sank in his chest as he shook his head and dashed off. Shinsou closed his eyes and bowed his head. Great. Even protecting people wasn't enough. It would never be enough. He had a villain's quirk.

"That was really cool how you did that."

The voice was softer, calmer than before. Shinsou opened tear filled eyes and blearily saw Midoriya approaching him, "Is that how you're going to be a hero?"

Shinsou breathed, rubbing his sleeve across his eyes, "Wh-what?"

"You stopped him. You used your quirk, right? I could never get Bakugo to stop like that." Midoriya's voice was steady now. "You didn't even have to fight him. You'll be able to stop villains that way, right?"

Shinsou stared at him. Midoriya wasn't afraid even though he'd activated his quirk in front of him. A small smile formed on his lips, "Yeah. That's, that's what I want to do."

"That's so cool!" Midoriya pumped a fist, "If one of the bad guys comes around you'll be able to stop him before he does anything!"

"I, I uh, I have to get them to speak back to me first." Shinsou murmured.

"All you need to do is to get them to talk back to you?" Midoriya blinked, "So when Bakugo said he wasn't going to listen to you that's what let you make him listen to you?" Midoriya was smiling now, "Villains love to talk. You won't have any problems at all. You'll be a great hero!"

He was so eager, and he was right in front of Shinsou, picking up Shinsou's backpack that he hadn't even remembered dropping. "Do you want to walk home with me?"

Even if they had lived on the opposite sides of town Shinsou's answer would have been yes.

* * *

Yawarakai glanced at the clock again and tried to suppress the combination of worry and frustration. Hitoshi had been coming home late since the second week of school, but he seemed even later than normal today. School itself was increasingly rough for his son, and the reason was all too obvious. His quirk was unsettling, even to him, having been under its influence several times before realizing what was happening. The clean diagnosis he had received had led directly to Hitoshi's quirk being revealed as well as a sudden guardedness on the part of the hospital staff. Nobody wanted to lose minutes of time because of an errant word to a child. Sometimes he hated himself for visiting the hospital, but if he never would have forgiven himself for leaving Hitoshi alone.

He was finishing dinner when he heard the door open. "Hitoshi," He set aside the spoon he'd been stirring curry with and walked out to see his son putting his shoes away, "You're late today, is everything alright?"

Hitoshi's face broke into a wide smile, "I made a friend!" Yawarakai opened his mouth, but Hitoshi's mouth got ahead of him, "His name is Midoriya Izuku and he even knows about my quirk and still wants to be my friend!"

Yawarakai's eyes widened as he drank in his son's eager explanation, "Wow, that's great son, you'll have to tell me more about him over dinner. It'll be ready in a few minutes. Put your bag in your room, and I'll set your plate."

Hitoshi nodded eagerly, racing down their hall, and for the first moment in weeks Yawarakai let out a deep sigh of relief as he retreated to the kitchen to plate their curry. Someone who knew about Hitoshi's power was willing to be friends with him. He hoped that child knew the implications, having them back away would be terrible for Hitoshi. Still, he couldn't help but hope that his son would have someone beside him.

Hitoshi was back to the kitchen when he was setting them down, crawling onto a chair and digging in. Yawarakai ate slowly, while Hitoshi gobbled it all down, eager to start talking. "So, tell me about him. Where did you meet?" Yawarakai asked between bites.

"He's in my class, but he hadn't talked to me before. He was in the playground standing up for someone else in our class who was being bullied. Bakugo was about to explode him when I shouted and got their attention." Hitoshi hesitated, his enthusiasm dimmed precipitously, "Then I got Bakugo to go home."

Yawarakai frowned at that, for a few reasons. With an initial introduction like that he hoped Hitoshi's friend wouldn't use him to get people to do things for them. Kids could be so unthinking sometimes that it could start all too innocently, a simple request moving in a slippery slope. Standing up to bullies on the other hand, which this Bakugo character had sounded like since the second day of school, was a plus in Yawarakai's book.

His son wasn't supposed to be using his quirk. It wasn't illegal per se, but his quirk, well… it was making people uncomfortable even when he wasn't using it. Hitoshi didn't exactly advertise it, but word got around. Yawarakai blew on his curry, even if it wasn't quite hot at this point, "And then what happened?"

"The other bullies ran screaming that I mind controlled him." Hitoshi pouted, "Then the boy Midoriya had been protecting ran off."

Yawarakai nodded cautiously, a pit forming in his stomach. He could just imagine the rumors that would start spreading once those children got back to school. The school couldn't punish Hitoshi for it, but it wouldn't make it easier. "So what did Midoriya do?"

Hitoshi's face brightened like a light switch had been flipped, "He started talking to me. He asked if I was okay, and then he said that my quirk was cool." His son was practically shivering with excitement, "Then he asked me if that was how I was going to be a hero! A hero! He thought I was going to be a hero!"

"Wow! That's great son." His father laughed and patted his son on the shoulder.

"He told me my quirk would be great because I don't even have to fight anyone and villains love talking. I believe him; he talked all about heroes and villains on our way home."

"Well that explains where you've been. Is he far from here?"

"No dad," His son was all smiles again, "He's only two blocks away. I met his mom and she offered me some water before making sure I knew how to get home. We're going to walk to school tomorrow."

"Well that's great Hitoshi, I'm happy for you. Did he tell you his quirk?"

Hitoshi's mouth opened and he paused, "Uh," He closed it, scratching his head, "He didn't. But Bakugo said…" He trailed off frowning, "Bakugo said he was quirkless."

"Quirkless?" Yawarakai blinked. That was becoming increasingly rare. Kids without quirks were having a lot of trouble in schools. But Hitoshi needed friends, and this Midoriya, quirkless or not, was fitting the bill. "Well, I guess that's not so bad. As long as he's a good friend, right HItoshi?" His son nodded quickly and Yawarakai smiled, "Alright then. Hopefully I'll get to meet him soon. But right now you need to start working on your homework."

And just like that all the enthusiasm drained out of Hitoshi. His son's pouting only made Yawarakai laugh.

* * *

The walk to school was mostly dominated by Midoriya talking about different heroes and what they did. He seemed utterly inexhaustible when it came to the subject, but Shinsou couldn't help but feel an increasing sense of dread as they approached school. Bakugo would be there, and unlike yesterday he wouldn't be able to just send him home again.

"Do you think I'll get in trouble?" He asked when the school finally came into view.

"Huh?"

"For yesterday, with Bakugo? Do you think I'll get in trouble?" Shinsou squirmed as Midoriya's happy yammering ceased, an odd look coming across his face, his eyebrows pulling together and he was looking ahead without really seeing.

"We aren't really supposed to use our quirks on other students," He mumbled, "But Bakugo uses his all the time and he doesn't get in trouble. And you were protecting me and Shingen. But Shingen was scared. But I know why you used your quirk, but Bakugo and the others may lie just to get you and me in trouble." He continued to mumble as they approached class as Shinsou watched, making sure he didn't walk into anyone else or into traffic. Finally, unhappily, he looked up just as they approached the gate to the school. "Maybe?"

* * *

It was immediately clear that Midoriya's mental calculations were off. There was no immediate reprimand, beyond the teacher coldly asking to see him after home room, but the other students, even the ones who hadn't looked at him before, were looking at him. His seat had been in the left rear corner of the room, and while it was empty, so were the seats in front of him and beside him. Shinsou cringed, looking around and find the students elsewhere.

Midoriya, standing beside him, was blinking in confusion at another student, "Aren't you in my seat?"

"I've rearranged seats due to…" The teacher said, and Shinsou could feel the teacher looking at him, "concerns." The teacher's gaze drifted back to Midoriya, "For the time being you can sit in the back, next to Shinsou."

If it had been intended as a form of punishment for an alleged slight it didn't phase Midoriya in the least. If anything he looked pleased at the development, "You mean I don't have to sit in front of Bakugo?" Shinsou blinked, correction, Midoriya seemed positively thrilled by the development.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Bakugo shouted, and Midoriya took half a step back.

Bakugo's outburst didn't drive the teacher's gaze from them, "Just take your seats."

* * *

Midoriya was waiting outside the door when Shinsou exited. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Midoriya seemed completely fine, "It wasn't long."

"We missed most of recess." Shinsou couldn't quite help but frown, "You shouldn't have waited for me."

"I don't miss it." Midoria shook his head, "Going to recess would have meant going to Bakugo."

Shinsou's frown deepened, "Why is he like that?"

"I don't know. But he doesn't like that I don't have a quirk." Midoriya looked smaller than before, "He keeps calling me deku."

"That isn't right. He shouldn't call you that."

Midoriya managed a meek smile as he caught the look on Shinsou's face, "We can still head outside if you want."

Shinsou shook his head, "We can do something tomorrow, or after I'm done helping with cleaning today."

Midoriya bit his lip, "Mom will worry if I'm too late coming home, but I don't think she'd mind if I stayed to help you for a bit."

Shinsou smiled, and infectiously it spread to Midoriya, "Thanks Izuku." His friend practically beamed.

* * *

The change was visible in his son. Yawarakai had no clue exactly how much Hitoshi had needed a friend, though he had guessed it. But he hadn't expected one having so much effect on him. Hitoshi and Midoriya were growing inseparable. If Hitoshi wasn't at school or at home he was with Midoriya. Sometimes the boy came over to visit. Seeing his son drag his friend to his room to play video games was a salve that Yawarakai hadn't realized he needed.

Everything seemed to be going so well. His son had friends, well, a friend anyway, and he was happy. He was happy to go to school. His grades actually improved a little, though they had been good to begin with. And he didn't seem as angry or resentful either. The beginning of term had been so hard on him, when news spread about his power, and the stigma they had attached to it. The tears Hitoshi had shed when everyone stopped talking to him at the beginning of the year seemed to have been forgotten, much to Yawarakai's relief.

He wasn't sure if his son was having the same influence on Midoriya, but he certainly hoped so. The boy seemed, to Yawarakai's eye, to be coming out of his shell a little. The first time he had met the boy he had seemed panicky, but that had long since disappeared. Now he could easily draw Midoriya into conversations with him and his son, usually, if unintentionally, about heroes at which the boy seemed to know everything in exhaustive detail, or about school. According to Inko her son's grades were top notch as well now, though, like Hitoshi they hadn't been trouble before. The only problem that Yawarakai could see was that Midoriya wasn't just Hitoshi's only friend; Hitoshi was also Midoriya's only friend.

He supposed it couldn't be helped. His son's power made him a pariah, and anyone who stood with him was likely to be ostracized as a consequence. That just made Yawarakai appreciate the boy and his good influence on Hitoshi all the more. He quietly thanked the kami that Inko was as receptive to Hitoshi as he was to Midoriya.

Of course, there were some… unexpected developments.

He surprised the boys with snacks. They'd been in Hitoshi's room for almost two hours and he'd be bringing Midoriya home in a bit so he could eat dinner with his mother, but the moment the door opened Hitoshi turned with a look that just screamed he had just been caught. "I brought snacks…" Yawarakai trailed off, not quite able to read Hitoshi's expression, but Midoriya didn't even turn. That was odd. Hitoshi was getting to his feet, looking all but frantic, but Midoriya still hadn't moved.

"Father, I can explain-" The platter of food clattered on the floor and Yawarakai was at Midoriya's side in an instant. The glassy eyed look the boy was giving was unmistakable. Even as Midoriya tried to move his head so he could still look at the screen Yawarakai was looking at his son in growing horror.

"Stop this. Let him go now." His voice was harsh, and it was all he could do to ball his fists. He was controlling his friend? It didn't make any sense. Why? Hitoshi was cringing, backing up against his bed when Midoriya's phone began to beep an alarm.

"Uh-uh." Hitoshi glanced between his father and Midoriya and closed his eyes.

Midoriya sagged for a second and Yawarakai lifted the boy up, "Hitoshi, I can't believe you did that." What was he going to say to Midoriya? What was he going to tell Inko?

"Did we make the alarm?" Midoriya seemed confused for a second, realizing he wasn't on the floor. "Huh?"

Yawarakai headed for the door, "I apologize Midoriya-san. I need to take you home now."

Midoriya just seemed more confused, glancing between him and Hitoshi, "Huh? Wait, we need to get my book." He strained, trying to get out of Yawarakai's arms as he pulled open the door, "Wait."

"Hitoshi, stay here. We will talk when I return." He saw his son cringe and Midoriya's wriggling only increased.

"Wait," Midoriya seemed to understand, "No. Don't be angry at him."

"Midoriya-san, I am very sorry that my son has betrayed your trust. I need to take you home and talk with your mother." Hitoshi gasped, and Midoriya was stunned for a second. Then his struggled redoubled. Hitoshi had never struggled to get out of Yawarakai's grasp, but Midoriya seemed to be struggling like a madman to do just that.

"No. It was my idea! It was my idea! I wanted him to test his quirk!" Midoriya was in tears, "Don't be mad at him! He didn't do anything wrong. I asked him to!"

"What?" Yawarakai almost stumbled, lifting the boy out in front of him to check his eyes. They were filled with tears, "I need to see that you're not still under his control."

"Dad-" Shinsou's voice warbled as he sniffled, also tearing up. Yawarakai was having none of it. He knelt down and watched as Midoriya wiped the tears from his eyes.

The boy was still a sniffling teary eyed wreck, but he could see the color of his eyes at least. "I think," Yawarakai hesitated, glancing at his son, "I think you both need to explain this to me."

Both boys began babbling at once. Midoriya's reedy voice was winning out by dint of proximity but it was still a mess. Yawarakai closed his eyes, "Stop, both of you." He opened them again and looked at Midoriya, "Tell me what happened."

Midoriya's mouth moved up and down for a second and he wiped his eyes again, "I was just trying to help him with his quirk! He doesn't get to practice it and, and, and it isn't fair. If he can't practice it, how can he get better at it? He needs to use it to become a hero."

Midoriya was crying again in earnest. Yawarakai laid a hand on his shoulder and looked back at his son. "Is this true?" Shinsou couldn't even form words, nodding quickly instead. Yawarakai let out a breath, "How long have you been doing this?"

"T-three weeks." Midoriya fumbled between words, "We've been keeping track in my Hero Analysis for the Future journal. He can keep it going for twelve minutes now."

Yawarakai pulled Midoriya into a hug and motioned for Hitoshi to join him. His son barely got in reach when he was pulled in as well. The boys were crying and holding each other as much as him, and it was all Yawarakai could do to hold back his own tears. He'd never thought, never imagined, that someone would be willing to go so far to help his son, and then Midoriya stood up and said it. The boy wanted his son to be able to use his quirk; he truly didn't believe it was evil. In the back of his mind Yawarakai had worried that Midoriya would grow to fear Shinsou's quirk, that he might eventually listen to those who said it was evil. To find the boy so sure of his son, and trust him so much that he would let him test his quirk on him, to help him get better at it; he silently thanked the kami for the friend they had given his son.

Yawarakai felt tears rolling down his cheeks and he hugged them tighter, and waited until they had both cried themselves out. He recovered only moments before them. "Midoriya-san, I want to thank you for helping my son with his quirk. It is very kind of you, and many would consider it very brave." Both boys nodded, "Hitoshi, I think you should thank your friend for letting you do this. It is a rare gift, and I want you to let him know how much you appreciate it."

Shinsou was lost for words for a second, but turned to Midoriya and bowed very deeply, "Thank you Izuku-kun." The boy grew teary eyed once more, but managed to nod when Hitoshi lifted himself back up.

"I think we should discuss what you've been doing more, but…" Yawarakai hesitated, but put on a brave face, "Midoriya-san, I think we need to tell your mother."

"W-what?" Midoriya dribbled out. Hitoshi was shaking like a leaf.

"She is your mother Midoriya-san." Yawarakai shook his head, "It is her right to know. She needs to know. I have no right keeping this from her."

"B-but, but what if she tells us to stop? What if she doesn't want me to come over anymore?" Midoriya was panicking and Hitoshi was pale faced, but Yawarakai placed hands on their shoulders.

Yawarakai had asked himself those same questions, "I will be taking you home, we can all talk there. I will explain everything that I can. Your mother is a wonderful woman, hopefully she can understand." He let out a breath, "Hitoshi, please get Midoriya's things so we can take him home."

* * *

The drive home from Midoriya's wasn't long, but halfway there Hitoshi was sagging in his seat, and head bowed forward, likely from exhaustion, mental, physical and emotional. Yawarakai had been as calm as he could be as he laid out what her son and his had been doing. Hitoshi had been quiet and fearful the entire time, but Midoriya was as forceful as he had ever seen him in defending Hitoshi, telling his mother again and again that it was his idea, and that he was helping, and that it was working. The journal seemed to be the point that drove it home. Midoriya's journal logged days and times showing how long Hitoshi could hold Midoriya under his sway.

Twelve minutes as of this evening. When they had started he couldn't hold Midoriya for more than ten. Midoriya was just so vehement, so eager, so sure that he was helping, and he didn't want to give up. He wanted to help Hitoshi become the hero that he knew Hitoshi could be. It made Yawarakai want to pull the boy into a hug all over again.

Inko had reservations, strong, severe reservations, but she seemed incapable of saying no to her son. Yawarakai agreed with her in principle. Moving forward there would be rules, he and Inko would work those out in the coming days, but, blessedly, neither parent wanted to separate the boys from each other. It would be a few days before they could practice again though.

Behind him Hitoshi was all but asleep. No matter that it had only been a few blocks from Inko's to their home. He parked their car and turned in his seat, "Son, wake up. We're home."

Hitoshi sniffled, looking up with teary eyes, "S'not fair." Yawarakai was fairly surprised at the sentiment, realizing his son hadn't been asleep at all. Although Midoriya and Hitoshi wouldn't be able to… train… for a few days, it seemed to work out well for everyone overall. They would even be walking to school together the next day.

"What isn't son?"

"Izuku doesn't have a quirk." His son's lips quivered, "And he's helping me with mine, and I can't help him with his." His son's mouth opened and closed for a moment and he shook his head, "It's not fair! He should have one too! I asked him to use his when I controlled him and he couldn't and it isn't fair!"

Yawarakai faltered, just a little. He was proud that his son felt this way, but there wasn't anything he or anyone else could do about it. He got out of the car and pulled his son out, hugging him as he brought him inside. "Hitoshi, I know it isn't fair, but it was nice of you to try. I'm sure Midoriya appreciates it. And I'm sorry for getting angry at you earlier. I just… Your friend is very special, to let you do that."

"I know dad."

* * *

"I don't know what's worse," Bakugo sneered, "Having a villain in class, or that there's someone willing to serve him?"

Midoriya bristled, "He's not a villain."

"And he doesn't serve me." Shinsou said stiffly.

Bakugo still seemed eager to tussle, grinning and spreading his hands out, "I guess not. How could someone as useless as Deku serve anyone?"

"Don't call him that." Now Shinsou was bristling. His hand balled into a fist at Bakugo's nickname, as Midoriya laid a restraining hand on his shoulder. Bakugo just laughed.

"Don't let him goad you." Midoriya murmured, "He knows the teacher is watching."

Shinsou shook with anger, but refrained from lashing out or worse activating his quirk. It would have been so easy taking control. It wasn't fair that Bakugo could activate his quirk with impunity, even to use it on them, but he wasn't allowed to use his. His quirk didn't even hurt people, unlike Bakugo's.

Bakugo struck his open palm with his fist, creating a little explosion and causing both of them to jump. He took great joy in activating his quirk around people. Or on them, as Midoriya and Shinsou could attest. Not that it mattered. Anything Bakugo did seemed to slip beneath notice. Shinsou sometimes got cleanup duty after school just for opening his mouth.

Bakugo sneered at them for a moment longer, before chuckling darkly and turning away, his coterie following along behind him, "See ya, losers."

Both of them relaxed as they marched off. Their daily confrontation seemed to be over. "You'd think he'd find better things to do." Midoriya muttered, kicking at the pavement.

"Mmm." Shinsou nodded, then shook his head, "I hate when he calls you that."

"He's been calling me that since I was four." Midoriya just laughed, "I can't believe I used to hang out with him."

"Well you're in better company now." Shinsou stood up proudly.

"Stop undercutting yourself." Midoriya mumbled and Shinsou laughed. Midoriya shook his head drew his latest Hero Analysis for the Future journal out of his bag, "So, I saw another video about Kamui Wood yesterday. He was talking about his finishing move."

Shinsou smiled, lapsing into silence as Midoriya began his latest speech about heroes and how they used their powers. At least he was talking out load instead of mumbling about them.

* * *

Yawarakai smiled as he opened the door. Midoriya and Inko were there, a couple of wrapped gifts in the young boy's hands. "Come in, come in." He laughed a little, waving them inside as he thought about how it seemed so much more formal today, "The party is in the living room." It wasn't much of a party really. Neither were Midoriya's for the most part, but both parents had agreed to show some solidarity for each other's child. It was a nice feature of their friendship, not just their children's.

There was a small cake waiting for them and Shinsou looked up from their TV before bounding over and grabbing the presents Midoriya was offering. The smile on Midoriya's face was almost a smirk, but not quite. Hitoshi seemed inordinately distracted by the simple packages, only very reluctantly refraining from tearing them open. Yawarakai wondered what that meant as they sat down for a light lunch before cake.

"I think Hitoshi might have an inkling about his presents." Yawarakai jested.

"I'm beginning to wonder what they are as well." Inko confessed and smiled at Yawarakai's surprise. "Izuku said he had a few ideas, but wanted to keep it secret. I just gave him some money and let him pick them out at the bookstore."

Yawarakai turned to the boy, who was concentrating on the last of his sandwich. Hitoshi was practically vibrating in his chair. Midoriya must have gotten something _very_ special and let it slip, but he was tight lipped to everyone else. No surprise there he supposed.

The cake was either wolfed down or barely touched when Yawarakai finally relented and passed the gifts to his son. There was almost a flurry of paper as the first book was revealed. The moment Hitoshi revealed it Yawarakai whistled, that was a gift from Midoriya alright. "Beginner's Ventriloquism? I can see why my son was so eager. Being able to speak without people realizing who is speaking would be very helpful for Hitoshi's power."

Hitoshi was practically cradling the book while Midoriya had an almost comically smug look on his face. He pushed the other one towards his friend, "If you think the first book is good, wait until you see the second."

Hitoshi very reluctantly put down the first book to pull apart the wrapping on the second. That time Yawarakai couldn't contain his laughter, and Inko joined in. "A Beginner's Guide to Voice Acting! Oh no. I'm not going to be able to understand anything you say for days, will I?"

Hitoshi had left his seat, books still in hand as he wrapped his arms around Midoriya. Midoriya was laughing along with them, "Now we'll be able to do hero training every day. It just won't always be with powers."

* * *

'I'm not coming in again today.' Hitoshi's head was pounding, his throat was raw, and his fever hadn't broken. The flu, he decided, was not worth the days off.

He saw Izuku typing back, stop, then resume again. 'Feel better soon.'

'That's what I'm hoping. How's class?'

'Bakugo hasn't been letting up.' The typing message popped back up before Hitoshi could respond so he waited, 'It sucks, because I can't avoid him. The teachers are looking the other way as usual. He won't leave me alone. Everyone is calling me deku now…'

'I'll be back to school in a couple of days'

'If I'm going to be a hero myself I should be able to defend myself'

'Yeah, but you said it yourself, two heroes are more likely to defeat a villain'

A typing message popped up, dropped, and popped up again. 'Almost there. Will talk to you after school' Hitoshi sighed and went back to bed.

* * *

'He blew up my hero book!'

Hitoshi blinked and looked at the message again, 'What? Your journal?'

'Yes! He took it off my desk and used his quirk! Then he threw it out the window! It landed in a coy pond'

'Aw man. Was that a new one?'

The typing message popped up, but sat there, lingering. Shinsou blinked at it owlishly. His head throbbed, but after a few minutes he gave up and called. It rang until it went to voicemail, no answer. Shinsou groaned, if Bakugo was hassling him Izuku may not be able to respond at all. He lay back in bed, 'Text me when you get the chance. Stay away from Bakugo.'

It wasn't until much later that night that Shinzo found out that if Izuku had received his message, he certainly hadn't listened to it.

Notes:

Many thanks to my editor: littlemissoyashirou

Man am I rusty. I decided to start writing this, and I do so hope you enjoy it! It has proven fun to write so far. I at least have an outline of major events, and where things move and change (and what doesn't) for a while. I apologize for any missing honorifics. There will be OCs in this. It felt awkward not having a parent for Shinsou, especially in childhood, so I created one. There will be others, but they won't be the point of this story. This is meant more to focus on Midoriya and Shinsou.

Special thanks to Mother's Basement for getting me into this series and PitViperOfDoom whose amazing fanfic Yesterday Upon the Stair inspired the hell out of me.

Also a special shout out to MysticMartyr who pointed out that the scene breaks I usually use weren't showing up! You can thank them for the lines between scenes!


	2. Chapter 2: Matters of Trust

Chapter 2: Matters of Trust

"So how does it feel to be a hero?" Yawarakai ruffled Midoriya's hair. It had been a few days since the incident itself, but Midoriya laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"It," He hesitated, "I really wasn't. I didn't know what I was doing, I just-"

Hitoshi was having none of that, his expression less than pleased as he cut off his friend, "You rushed in, attacked the slime villain, which even the professional heroes weren't risking, and almost got Bakugo out of its grasp yourself." Hitoshi knew the last bit was likely an exaggeration, by no means was he going to let Midoriya downplay it, "That was heroic."

Midoriya ducked his head while Inko just smiled proudly. "Thank you for this." She murmured, "We haven't been able to eat out much."

Yawarakai just smiled and nodded, "No trouble. Besides, Midoriya deserves to be recognized for what he did."

Hitoshi nodded, patting his friend on the back as he blushed, "You'll be a hero in no time." There was a strangled squeak from Midoriya at that, but then the food arrived. The waiter placed an especially large order of Katsudon in front of Midoriya. The boy waited until all the plates were down before digging in. It was an impressive set of manners, which Hitoshi thankfully shared. Or perhaps it might have been because Hitoshi's platter had been placed down last. Regardless the table's conversation was muted as they ate.

But something was nagging at Hitoshi, and Midoriya. Both parents were aware of it before even half the meal had passed. Midoriya was poking at his favorite dish rather than digging in. "Something wrong?" Yawarakai finally asked. He was paying after all.

Midoriya looked up as if he had been caught, "What? No, um." He swallowed nervously, and then took a breath. "Sorry. I just… uh… I've been trying to eat certain foods recently."

Hitoshi arched a non-existent eyebrow and Yawarakai glanced at Inko, "Midoriya, this is a special occasion. You really shouldn't skip it, besides; it's your favorite."

"Yeah. Sorry." Midoriya murmured, but continued to pick. He began shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"So what was meeting All Might like?" Hitoshi was obviously buying his friend an out with that one. The conversations that Midoriya had gone on about his favorite hero were elaborate and detailed, even by his standards.

Midoriya opened his mouth, shut it, and laughed, "He was awesome. He saved me and Bakugo from that slime villain. He's really humble, and strong, and he signed my Hero Analysis for the Future journal! He's the greatest hero ever!" Silence descended and then lingered. Glances were exchanged, and an unsettling ease descended on the table. It was the shortest speech about All Might that Izuku had ever given.

Inko's expression seemed almost pasted on, "Izuku, are you feeling okay?"

"Fine, better than ever, why do you ask?" Midoriya rattled off in response, looking nervous.

Hitoshi leaned on the table and pointed his chopsticks at him, "Okay Izuku, I think you need to tell us something, so spill."

Midoriya opened his mouth and closed it, "Mom, you know that list of food that I gave you yesterday?" He glanced up, biting his lip, "I didn't come up with that. I-I need to start training, to get into UA. On my way home, All Might found me and told me that I should apply. He said I would need to start training. And that he m-might be able to find someone to get me ready." There was a pregnant pause, broken only by the chopsticks falling from between Hitoshi's fingers. Midoriya looked more nervous than even the night that Yawarakai had first caught them testing Hitoshi's quirk. "The trainer, he gave me a dietary guide. K-katsudon wasn't on it."

* * *

All Might, or rather Toshinori Yagi, watched as Midoriya lifted up another piece of trash from the beach. "So you said I was a trainer?"

"N-no?" Midoriya struggled with the trash in his hands, "Yes? I didn't tell them it was you. I said All Might found someone to train me."

Toshinori frowned thoughtfully, "So they know I'm connected with All Might, but not that I'm training you."

"I tried to not tell them anything, but I didn't have a choice."

"You could have just eaten the Katsudon."

Midoriya boggled, "B-but… your list…"

"It was still a special occasion Midoriya. One night wouldn't have killed you." He waved dismissively as Midoriya groaned, mock tears filling his eyes, "You have my permission to eat the leftovers at least."

"T-thank you." Midoriya murmured as he dumped the mangled bit of metal and returned to grab another. The conversation died and silence descended, interrupted only by gulls and the waves. Midoriya's breathing was labored as he staggered back and forth pulling more and more heavy pieces of trash off the beach. Toshinori watched, occasionally pointing out another piece, sometimes a little smaller, sometimes a bit larger. He didn't want to run the boy too ragged after all, he'd be going to school soon.

Even then he was growing more and more anxious. Toshinori furrowed his brow, "Something wrong?"

Izuku winced, but continued to carry trash, "It's just that today's the first day I'm not walking to school with Hitoshi."

"That's your friend, then?"

"Y-yeah." Midoriya looked downcast, but didn't give up, "We've been walking to school together since we were six."

"Mmm." Toshinori nodded thoughtfully, "I know it's a change, I hope neither of you mind."

"I hope not…" Midoriya seemed far from certain, "He's been sick for the past few days so I had time, but today is his first day back…" He shook his head, "I need this training so I can get ready to accept One for All. I need to get ready for the academy." But Toshinori couldn't help but notice it was bothering the boy. Sadly there weren't any good alternative times to work on the beach. Toshinori had no intention of interrupting the boy's schooling, he had other training after school, and it wouldn't be safe doing this sort of thing at night. The boy simply had too much ground to cover to ignore working in the morning.

"When you put that down, take a break, okay Midoriya?" Toshinori got off his perch. Izuku sagged in relief, hands on his knees as he recovered his wind. Toshinori frowned, just a little, "Tell me about your friend."

"Huh?" Izuku blinked, still winded, "W-what do you want to know?"

"Is he going to be joining the hero course too?"

At that Izuku recovered, or at least made the effort to appear so, "Yes," His hand balled into a fist and he nodded, "He's going to be a great hero. I know it."

Toshinori nodded thoughtfully, there was a lot of faith there, he didn't expect it to be misplaced, but even talented individuals failed to meet UA standards. "What's his quirk?"

At that Izuku seemed to falter, and Toshinori suppressed a wince. There was simply no way he'd be able to give One for All to two quirkless individuals. But as he watched the boy he reconsidered his original thought. Midoriya was deciding whether or not to tell him. It was the first bit of hesitation he had shown since he began training. An unpleasant look crossed Midoriya's face and he muttered an answer too low for Toshinori to hear.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

Midoriya winced, "I said it's not evil."

That set off some alarm bells. Not many quirks came with that sort of warning out front. Toshinori drummed fingers on his seat, "So what is it?"

"He can…" Midoriya sighed heavily and looked away, "he can take take control of people's minds, okay?"

Toshinori blinked. Well, that sort of quirk certainly justified the disclaimer. Someone with that sort of ability could slip all too easily if they weren't careful. He couldn't help but catch Midoriya's expression, and if it wasn't the most aggressive he'd seen the boy he could scarcely think of another that matched its intensity. "It's okay kid." He murmured, "I believe you."

Midoriya let out a breath and sat down hard, a sour look on his face, "Everyone tells him it's a villain quirk. Everyone is always watching him, just waiting to catch him stepping a toe out of line so they can punish him. But he doesn't want to do that, he wants to be a hero. Since the first time I met him I've known he wanted to help people." He huffed, looking up at his hero, "He'll be able to stop villains without a fight. No destroyed buildings, no one in danger. He's going to be such a great hero, but right now nobody else believes in him."

The boy descended into sullen silence as Toshinori thought that little rant over. Honestly, it sounded like it needed to come out. "Does he have control over it?"

"Yes."

"You sound like you know for sure."

Midoriya looked at him levelly, "I do. I'm the only person he trains with."

Toshinori winced at that, "That- he wouldn't." He swallowed nervously, "My secret can't come out. You don't think he'd ask, do you?"

Midoriya pouted, and All Might wondered just how far he'd fallen in the boy's eyes, "It's nothing like that. He respects me. Usually we play video games or has me do my homework. It's mostly to see if he can extend how long he can maintain control. We've done… lots of tests."

Toshinori nodded slowly, "Alright then. I believe you." He paused, "You two are very close." It wasn't a question, but Midoriya nodded all the same, "This training is going to take significant amounts of your time, actually it will take all of it. You said today was the first day he's back to school with a sickness… do you think his return is going to affect your training?"

Midoriya flinched, then glanced down, looking thoughtful, "Hitoshi is my best friend. He had the most questions for me during dinner. He'll certainly miss me more than my mom. I'll still be in class with him, but…" He trailed off looking worried.

Toshinori sighed; it looked like there was nothing for it. "Ask him if he wants to come."

Midoriya's eyes practically bulged, "What?"

"You can invite him, but only to afternoon training. This morning work, that's for you alone. I request you not invite him to these sessions, but afternoon work will be more general in focus. Even if his quirk is cerebral in nature simple physical training can provide dividends." Toshinori wished his own training had helped him more with his injury, but on second thought his long lost good health was likely the only reason he had survived in the first place.

If he had lost a speck of the boy's respect, he had certainly redeemed it. Midoriya eyes were shimmering with tears as he rose to his feet and bowed. Toshinori hoped he'd be able to wean him away from crying quite so often, but this time he didn't say a word about it. "Now you should head to class, or you'll be late." Midoriya ran off without another word.

* * *

Shinsou looked around the classroom and frowned thoughtfully. The walk in had felt unusual. It wasn't the first time he had walked there without Izuku, it wasn't like he was the only one who ever got sick, but getting here alone with nothing to do but watch the clock while everyone else chatted or gave him dirty looks irked him. He pulled out his phone, typing out a quick message, 'You gonna get here on time?'

He didn't expect an immediate response, but he hoped he'd get something. He frowned and took a deep breath, putting his head on his hand and stared at the door. Maybe he was still training? The thought left a sour taste in his mouth. Midoriya, training for UA. He bit his lip as he thought about it. All Might had met Midoriya and was impressed enough to get him a trainer. It didn't… he tried to suppress his frustration by looking at his phone again. It hadn't been more than a few seconds, really, but he really wanted to take his mind off of that training.

The typing message popped up, 'Outside! Late?'

Hitoshi sighed in relief, 'No, but about to be' He could practically hear his friend booking it inside at that response. Around him, well, near him, others were taking their seats.

"Oh great, you're back." Hitoshi glanced up to see Bakugo glowering at him. "I was hoping you went to jail."

Hitoshi relaxed in his seat, hands folding behind his head, "Sorry to disappoint."

Bakugo lurched forward and grabbed Hitoshi's shirt, yanking him forward in one deft move. Hitoshi squawked, but then he was eye to eye with Bakugo, "I've already had my fill of villains this week. Do not tempt me."

Hitoshi was at a complete loss for words as Bakugo shoved him back in his seat before stomping back to his own. What the hell was that? Bakugo was seething in silence, his usual arrogant insouciance gone. Instead he seemed focused and growled as he caught Hitoshi looking at him. Hitoshi drew in a breath and quickly averted his gaze, hoping his desk was safe enough to look at. He barely noticed as Izuku slumped into the seat beside him.

"You okay? You like you saw a ghost?"

Hitoshi glanced up, his breath steadier, and he risked a glance at Bakugo. For the moment he seemed distracted, "Uh-yeah. I mean no." He frowned, looking at Izuku, "Just… a rough start today."

The teacher entered the room, cutting off further conversation. They'd have to talk later.

* * *

"He did what?" Izuku sounded incredulous as he lowered his chopsticks. Hitoshi really couldn't blame him, he barely believed what had happened, and it had happened to him.

"I don't know." Hitoshi picked at his food aimlessly, "He seemed even angrier than usual. Think it has anything to do with him and that slime villain?"

"Angrier than usual?" Izuku seemed disturbed by the possibility, and Hitoshi couldn't really blame him, it hadn't exactly been an enjoyable encounter, "Possibly?"

"Has he been acting differently since it happened?"

"I, uh, hmm." Izuku frowned thoughtfully, "I haven't really been paying attention to him. He's mostly left me alone since it happened, outside of telling me that I didn't save him." Hitoshi snorted, but Izuku shook his head, "I guess I should have noticed, but I've been focused on my training."

Hitoshi bit his lip. Right, training. He glanced at the remnants of his lunch and laughed softly, "So, how's that going?"

Izuku chuckled, "Actually, I talked to my trainer. He said I could invite you."

Hitoshi's head shot up and he stared, "Really?"

"Yeah," Izuku scratched the back of his head, "I guess I was a little too distracted this morning when I realized we wouldn't be walking to school together."

"You did that for most of last week."

"Yeah, but it was different knowing I could have been." Izuku shrugged helplessly, "Think your dad will mind if you start today?"

Hitoshi smirked, "Mind? He'll probably be thrilled. I'll send him a text."

* * *

Hitoshi's mouth dropped open for the second time that day. The wasted form in loose clothing was sitting on a bench waiting for them. He didn't think he'd ever seen someone so gaunt. "Uh…" Izuku laughed nervously, "Toshinori, this is my friend Shinsou."

"Pleasure to meet you." The man wheezed, "You're ready to train then? Put your stuff over here and then stand in front of me."

"Uh…" He glanced at Izuku, but his friend was just nodding, a determined look on his face. With a sigh Hitoshi followed his friend's lead.

"Alright, we're going to have to start with stretches, but after that we're going to start with suicide dashes for cardio and start some physical resistance training." His head lolled to looked at Hitoshi, "The stretches you do at school should be sufficient, Midoriya's are fine, but I'm going to have to make sure you're doing them right."

Midoriya pumped his fist and then sat down on the ground, reaching to touch his toe. Hitoshi frowned, but followed suit. Gym had never been his favorite class, but the basic stretches had been drilled into them for years. Their… trainer… kept his eyes on him for several minutes but finally nodded and pushed himself off the bench. "Good." He said in a rasping, gravelly voice that ground in Hitoshi's gut. Midoriya seemed to think nothing of it, wholly focused on his stretches, but Hitoshi slowed, staring at the man as he slowly meandered, occasionally leaning over and rubbing something against the ground. The sixth time he leaned forward he stopped, lurched slightly, and vomited blood.

Hitoshi's scream seemed to finally catch Midoriya's attention, "Huh? Did you pull something?"

"He just vomited blood!"

Midoriya winced as he looked at the hunched form of their trainer, "Are you okay Toshinori?"

Toshinori struggled back to a standing position, running the back of his hand against his mouth, "Fine. As fine as I'm going to be anyway." He glanced back at them to see his new student pulling out his phone.

"Hello emergency? We need-"

"Put that away."

Shinsou turned to stare at him, "You just vomited blood!"

"I have a medical condition. Put your phone away."

Now Shinsou was staring at Midoriya, looking outraged, "Midoriya he just vomited blood!"

"I'm pretty sure he heard you the first time. Now put your phone away and get back to stretching." He stood firm, watching Hitoshi until the boy sighed and put his phone away. He waited until the boy sat back down to glance at his future successor, "I guess you didn't warn him about that?"

Midoriya blushed, "It never really came up."

Toshinori sighed heavily; this was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

"Alright, we're done for the day." Toshinori waved at the panting boys, "Start your cooldown exercises. Once you're done you can head home."

He turned to leave when Shinsou called out after him, "Hey, weren't you going to watch to make sure I stay in form?"

Toshinori frowned, "You were fine earlier."

Hitoshi sagged, "Yeah, but that was before. I'm worn out now."

Midoriya looked a little uncertain, "It should be fine."

"Yeah, but you know how my dad is about training." Midoriya blinked, and an uncertain look flashed across his face.

"R-right." Clearly he wasn't, but he wasn't about to cut out on his friend.

Hitoshi glanced back at him, "So, can you stay a few more minutes?"

Toshinori relented and returned to the bench, "Fine." There wasn't a doubt that the kid's form was fine. First time jitters, maybe? But Midoriya finished and was watching as well, and Shinsou seemed to be taking it easy. "Sorry I'm taking so long." Hitoshi murmured, "Izuku, you should head back. Your mom has to have dinner ready."

"Yeah, but..."

Toshinori nodded slowly, "Midoriya, you can head head home." His student shot him a look, but he simply shook his head, "I'll see you in the morning."

"…Right." All too reluctantly the boy walked off. Shinsou was still making a study of slow stretches.

Toshinori leaned forward on the bench, bringing his hands together, "So what did you want to talk about?"

The boy stopped and stared at him, his eyes narrowing, "Why are you doing this?"

Toshinori rolled his eyes, "All Might asked me."

"No. Why are you doing this to Midoriya?" His expression was hardening, 'Is this some sort of joke?"

Toshinori narrowed his gaze, "What?"

"You do know that he doesn't have a quirk right?" A tension entered the boys voice and he slowly rose to his feet.

"Yeah."

"And yet, you told him that with your training that he could get into UA's Hero Academy?" The boy ground out the words.

Well, at least Midoriya hadn't spilled the beans, Toshinori thought as he grasped for an answer, "I believe-"

"Do you know how many quirkless students have been accepted to UA's Hero Academy?" Toshinori opened his mouth, but Shinsou cut him off, "Zero. They haven't accepted any quirkless students, even though they removed the restriction three years ago. There aren't any in Seijin or Shujin's hero academy's either. There aren't any quirkless students in any of the hero academies in Japan. I know, I've looked."

Hitoshi's hands balled into fists, "Midoriya is my best friend, and there isn't anything I wouldn't do to help him achieve his dream. I've spent a year and a half looking for a hero academy that accepts people without quirks. There aren't any. And it's not just Japan, there aren't any in America, there aren't any in Korea, there aren't any in Singapore, there aren't any in China. There aren't any anywhere. They don't do it. So why are you telling him that you can get him in?"

Toshinori found himself transfixed by the look of rage on the boy's face, as he grasped for an answer that hid his secret. He found none, "I-"

Hitoshi pointed at him, "You are setting him up to fail. You're going to break his heart, and I don't appreciate it. So you're going to tell me if this is some sort of sick prank. And if you don't, I'll drag the truth out of you."

Toshinori let out a breath and he bowed his head, "Your quirk."

That gave the boy pause, "I-Izuku told you?"

"He told me what it is. He told me it isn't evil." Toshinori looked back up at the boy, and for the moment the boy was caught completely by surprise. "I believe that with my training, that Midoriya will be able to get into UA's Hero Academy."

Shinsou was trembling, "How can I trust you?"

Maybe, if he learned from his student, he may be able to get around this without explaining? "Midoriya told me a little about your quirk. But he didn't tell me how it worked. If someone is under your control… do they remember what they've done? What they've said?" Hitoshi shook his head, and Toshinori suppressed a grimace, "I can't tell you how. Please don't ask, but if you need to be sure…" Toshinori swallowed, "Ask me if I can give him a chance to get in."

Shinsou blinked, and activated his quirk. Toshinori suddenly felt distant to himself, aware, but unable to control himself. He heard himself answering; even though he barely registered that a question had been asked and didn't even know what he was saying. Disorientation washed over him like a wave and he shook his head as he came back to himself. Before him the boy stared at him in awe.

"You really believe it." The boy murmured in disbelief, "You… you couldn't have lied. I didn't…" His mouth moved, but he looked lost, "I'm sorry. I screwed up, didn't I?"

Toshinori perked an eyebrow, "How so?"

Shinso bowed his head, mastering his emotions with difficulty, "I want to apologize for doubting you… and for using my quirk. I won't interrupt your training again."

"Huh?" Toshinori cocked his head, "Interrupt?"

Shinso sagged, looking up at Toshinori, "I… I didn't have faith in you as a trainer. You had Izuku bring me because he was distracted." His gaze fell away, unable to look he teacher in the eye, "I'll do my best to back off."

"I don't believe that's a good idea." Toshinori murmured, drawing Shinso to look back at him, "Yes, I asked Midoriya to bring you here because he was distracted. But he doesn't want to distance himself from you, and I don't either. I can think of nothing that would distract from his training more." Shinso cringed, but remained silent, "You had good reason to doubt. I have to admit, I didn't realize how outlandish my claim sounded until you told me." He sighed, softening his tone, "He's your friend, and I think we both have Midoriya's best interests in mind. I want you to continue coming, if you're willing. Maybe if you compete with each other you'll be able to push each other farther than if you work alone."

Shinso bowed his head, then nodded, "Thank you." He shook, "I'll do my best."

"You only have ten months until the exam. Midoriya can't afford to burn out. Keep an eye on him. He's almost too enthusiastic. If you see him flagging or pushing himself too hard, let me know okay?" Shinso nodded wordlessly, "And besides, you can't rely on your quirk to get you through either. Your heart was in the right place. It took a lot of courage, coming here and confronting someone you thought was going to hurt your friend, and some wisdom to not just activate your quirk as your first resort." Shinso blinked, and Toshinori smiled, "I think you'll make a fine hero."

Notes:  
Many thanks to my editor: littlemissoyashirou

It's too much to ask for Midoriya's training to be hidden. Unlike canon, he has someone to talk to, someone who will notice that he's missing. So it has to be said, but how it needs to be said is another matter.

I am aware that I am jumping around a fair bit in this chapter, especially during the beginning. I felt it better to cut the Q&A at dinner and move forward. I did enjoy having Shinsou low-key threatening to use his quirk on All Might without realizing it. I hope you enjoy the characterization of all the different characters! Thank you for the comments last chapter.

Next chapter may take longer, things are getting busy in other areas. I'll try to get it out quickly. I have ideas that I want to reach, and I'm working on getting there.

Also a special shout out to MysticMartyr who pointed out that the scene breaks I usually use weren't showing up! You can thank them for the lines between scenes!


	3. Chapter 3: Training Montage

Chapter 3: Training Montage

"Why are you training them?" Of all the questions Toshinori thought he wouldn't be asked that evening, that may have been the leading contender. He turned around to see another child, almost as angry as Shinsou had been when he had thought him a fraud.

"You have me at a disadvantage my boy," Toshinori offered, but the boy just swept his arm out in front of him.

"Cut the crap! You're training that villain and his minion. I saw you doing it. Why?"

Toshinori blinked, "Villain? Minion? Who are you talking about?"

The boy sneered, "Shinsou Hitoshi and Midoriya Izuku."

Toshinori blinked, perplexed, "I have begun training them, what do you mean calling them a villain and a minion?"

"They are!" There was a small explosion in the boy's hand as it curled into a fist, "Shinsou takes controls of people's minds, while Midoriya is a hopeless quirkless loser who follows him around! A villain and his minion."

Toshinori stared, "Wait, I recognize you now. You were the one the Slime Villain kidnapped." The boy tensed, both of his hands balling into tight fists, "How could you call the boy who helped you-"

"He didn't help me!" The boy shouted, setting off a small series of explosions around his hands, "I could never be saved by that quirkless loser!"

"Calm down kid," Toshinori lifted his arms to placate the child, but the boy seemed furious at the accusation, "All Might asked me to train them, well, one of them at any rate." Silently he began to appreciate Midoriya's technically true deception, "What's it to you anyway?"

"That villain doesn't deserve training. He should be in jail with that slime villain!" The boy was seething with rage and Toshinori boggled at the thought that he may have to form All Might to stop a child.

"As far as I know neither of them have broken any laws." Even Midoriya's minor bout of 'vigilantism' had brought nothing more than a rebuke from the heroes who, like him, hadn't been acting, as much as it shamed him to remember it.

"Shinsou will. I know it. You shouldn't train him, and without him Midoriya is worthless. You'd be better off dropping them both." The boy lingered for a moment, his anger seemingly boiled over. He stuffed his hands back in his pockets, "Neither of them are worth it."

'Funny, I think that's my decision to make' Toshinori thought quietly as the boy stalked back into the darkened park.

* * *

"Bakugo came to talk to you?" Midoriya almost squeaked as he dragged a fridge across the beach, "What did he say?"

"He said I should stop training you."

"What?" Midoriya lost his grip and fell down flat on his ass, "Y-you wouldn't-"

Toshinori waved a placating hand, "I didn't give it any serious thought. I was just wondering why you were spreading the news."

Midoriya boggled, "I didn't."

Toshinori rubbed his chin, "Would Shinsou?"

Almost at once he dismissed the idea, but Midoriya was already shaking his head, "Not to Bakugo. They hate each other, or at least Bakugo hates Shinsou. And nobody else talks…" He trailed off before he could imprecate his friend.

"Then he must have followed you last night." That caused Midoriya to cringe, "I'll have to be careful, the secret can't come out." Midoriya nodded, and Toshinori looked back down at him, "Now then, break time's over, this beach isn't going to clean itself."

* * *

"I hate suicides." Shinsou said, panting. Midoriya let him speak, it gave him more time to gather his own breath, "I really, _really_ hate suicides."

"Giving up so soon?" Toshinori was grinning, which Shinsou correctly interpreted as a bad sign, "Today we'll be working on stomach muscles. Shinsou, you'll work as Midoriya's spotter. We'll start with crunches. Midoriya, lay on the ground, bend your legs and put your hands behind your head. Shinsou, hold his feet down. Now, Midoriya, slowly lift yourself upper chest off the ground…" Toshinori was watching his form carefully, "Now roll back. Good. Again. Do at least twenty." The first few seemed almost easy, but Shinsou could see the strain building by the eleventh. "Nineteen? No, twenty, I suppose that'll do for now, but you'll have to do more tomorrow." Toshinori watched as Midoriya slumped, "Now give yourself a rest and spot for Shinsou."

'Push yourself and he'll push himself' Shinsou thought as he strained muscles he hadn't given much thought to until they started to burn, 'I can do twenty, right? Right? Gah! Why does this burn so much!'

"Are you going to at least meet Midoriya's twenty?" Toshinori seemed to take a certain amount of glee in pushing them. In the back of his mind Shinsou wondered if Toshinori had had a teacher like this. "Good! Now swap back." The color drained from Midoriya's face, "Do at least twenty."

"How many times are we going to do this?" Shinsou managed to ask as tears filled Midoriya's eyes.

"Oh, just another two sets, why? Getting tired?"

* * *

Toshinori frowned thoughtfully as he tugged at his suit. Having one fitted for his deflated state felt like a defeat, but appearances mattered. Talking to the boy's parents had become necessary once Midoriya had spilled the beans during dinner and the need to speak had grown more urgent once he began training Shinsou. He knocked on the door twice, and then only because it opened before the third knock. He blinked, looking down slightly at a slight woman with dull green hair. Like her son, he presumed. "Is this the Midoriya residence?"

"Yes," She answered, and then she looked at him, her eyes rolling over his form. He was glad for the suit; it filled him out quite a bit. "Are you Toshinori Yagi?" She sounded skeptical, and he supposed there was some justification. He certainly didn't look like any personal trainer you'd find in a gym.

"Yes. May I come in?"

She hesitated, still looking at him, but then stepped back, beckoning him to enter. He heard someone call something indistinct from another room and she merely turned, "It's him." She still didn't sound very confident. He took off his shoes and put them neatly aside as he walked into Midoriya's home. It was a humble place, a simple apartment but it was warm and lived in. His own home didn't have the same vibe, before or after his injury. It was just a place to stay and rest. She guided him into the kitchen where a man was sitting, waiting. He was of average height and stature, clean shaven with neatly coifed light purple hair. To most other people he would likely be unremarkable. To All Might that wasn't quite true.

"Shinsou Yawaraki, the man with the magic hands." He almost laughed, "I should have realized the family connection."

His outburst and the man's subdued smile seemed to catch the woman off guard, but she took it in stride, sitting down beside him. "Please sit down, I made some green tea if you want something to drink."

Toshinori accepted a gently steaming cup graciously, "Thank you both for meeting with me." He swallowed the lump in his throat, "I feel I have been remiss in keeping you in the dark."

Midoriya and Shinsou glanced at each other, and then looked at Toshinori. Agreements must have been made well before he had arrived he thought as Inko began. "Why are you training our sons?"

Toshinori looked at the pair levelly, "I began training Midoriya after the incident with the slime villain. All Might sees potential in the boy. He showed great heroism and almost certainly saved his classmate's life. All Might felt that heroism deserved recognition, and asked me to train him." He paused, watching the woman's eyes shimmer with tears of pride. The other man smiled and placed a hand on hers.

"And my son?"

"After Shinsou recovered from his illness I found Midoriya's attention diverted. He only has ten months to train before the UA entrance exam and he can't afford to be distracted. I asked him to bring his friend so they could practice together, hoping it would keep him focused. I believe it is working."

Yawaraki gave Inko a wry look, "So your son is still helping mine."

"Your son said he is going for the hero track as well. Since our first night they have been proving to be good examples for each other, and their competition has pushed them to advance farther and faster than either may have alone."

Yawaraki nodded, but Inko held a ghost of a frown, "Aren't you afraid of pushing them too far?"

"I'm monitoring their exercise carefully."

The parents shared a meaningful glance. "I mean no offense, Toshinori-san…" Yawaraki clasped his hands together as he leaned forward, "But you don't look to be in good physical condition yourself."

Toshinori winced, and looked down at the table, "I had a run-in with a villain six years ago. I was severely wounded." He paused, and picked up the cup of tea, "Until this cools down I shouldn't drink it, it might do too much harm to my internal organs."

Both of them cringed, "I-I can get you something else if you want." Inko offered meekly, but Toshinori shook his head.

"It's fine. I'll wait."

Yawaraki coughed, "I suppose that's how you met All Might then?"

"Not quite, but he was there to rescue me." Which was technically true, for a given value of true.

"I see…" Shinsou drew back, mulling over the information.

Inko gnawed on her lip, "I understand that they need to exercise and train to get into UA, but don't you think you're going overboard? Izuku is spending five hours a day training every day of the week."

"That does have me concerned as well." Yawaraki added pensively.

"Before quirks, people training for the Olympics had similar training time." Toshinori supplied smoothly.

"That's true," Yawaraki caught Inko's eye and nodded, then looked back at him, "But those individuals would have been training like that for some time."

Toshinori suppressed the urge to wince, "That's also true. Unfortunately Midoriya only has ten months."

Inko bit her lip, "Do you truly think with your training he will have a chance?"

"I do." Time to pull out his ace if he had any chance of convincing them, "And so does Shinsou."

Yawaraki eyes widened sharply and he coughed, "He-he asked you?" He looked at Toshinori, but wouldn't quite meet Toshinori's gaze.

"I know about your son's quirk. Midoriya told me before I began training him." Toshinori smiled, as both parents relaxed, "Hitoshi confronted me about it after his first night of training; he thought this may have been some sort of cruel joke. After talking with him I offered to let him… confirm I was telling the truth."

Silence cloaked the room and Yawaraki and Inko looked at each other. "I'll have to confirm that with my son of course." Yawaraki murmured as he looked back at their sons' trainer.

"Of course."

"With training this intense… I… there may be injuries, pulled muscles, cramps, things that could delay training without needing to visit a hospital. If anything of that sort happens, please don't hesitate to call me."

Toshinori managed to smile at that, "While I hope to avoid that, the offer is very much appreciated."

Inko looked relieved for a moment before letting out a breath, "I do have one more question…" She shifted uncomfortably, "H-how much is this going to cost us?"

"Cost you? Nothing. Just the grocery bills."

"You're not charging us anything?" Yawaraki stared at him incredulously, "Midoriya's training schedule alone is a full time job."

"All Might is paying for it."

"But why?"

Toshinori smiled at Inko, "Because he believes your son can become a hero."

Yawaraki and Inko shared another look, "… And?"

Toshinori began to realize he may have time for that tea to cool.

* * *

"Pushups! At least twenty five! Three sets!"

* * *

"You shouldn't be doing that."

Hitoshi's voice was barely above a whisper, but it caught Midoriya by surprise. He almost lost his place in his notes, frantically looking at the paper to make sure he hadn't overwritten anything. All the while he was losing track of his count. He grimaced and tried to focus on the teacher, squeezing the grip strengthener and taking notes.

"Miiidoriyaaaaaa..." Shinsou's voice was almost sing-song, an impressive feat for someone who wasn't moving their lips.

"Please, I'm trying to focus." Midoriya struggled to remember his count while looking at his notes and trying not to lose his place or write over anything.

"Then maybe you shouldn't be squeezing that grip strengthener?"

Midoriya shot him a look, "What?"

Shinsou smiled, the smallest gap forming at the side of his mouth facing his friend, "My dad talked to me. Toshinori is pushing you as hard as he can." He leaned back in his seat, "You shouldn't be doing any training right now."

Midoriya cringed, "It's just a grip strengthener!"

"Still training." Shinsou reached out with one hand, squeezing the air, "Hand it over."

Midoriya sagged in his seat, and handed it over, "Fine."

"Thank you." Shinsou's smile never left his lips, "Now pay attention, this may be on the test."

Midoriya sighed, having hopelessly lost his place in both his notes and what the teacher was saying. He opened his mouth to ask if he could borrow Shinsou's notes when he saw him squeezing the grip strengthener, "W-wait, but you just said-"

"Izuku," Shinsou smirked magnificently, "I'm not doing as much training as you."

* * *

"Lunges! At least thirty! Four sets!"

* * *

"Is it just me or are Shinsou and Midoriya getting better at this?" Jinzo asked incredulously as Shinsou managed to bunt a ball that had been hurled at him.

Bakugo scowled, focusing on Midoriya as he dodged another ball his side had thrown at him. They were usually eliminated first. The fact that they hadn't been irked him. "Just focus on getting them out first, okay?"

Jinzo glanced at Akemi, who just shrugged in response. Both of them hurled balls at Shinsou.

"I don't think I've ever lasted this long." Shinsou shouted as he blocked one ball and dodged the other.

"Neither have I." Midoirya shouted back, "It's kinda fun when you actually get to play." He dashed sideways, grabbing a ball from the floor in a move not too dissimilar to one of the suicides from training, except instead of heading back the other way he took another step and hurled the ball at the other team, catching someone in the chest. His eyes widened as the student walked off in disgust, "I got someone?" He laughed, "Hey Shinsou, I actually got-" His head jerked slightly as the ball connected with it. He glanced back to see Bakugo smirking at him. "Well at least it was fun while it lasted."

Almost too fast to see Bakugo threw his hand up and caught a ball he must have seen from the corner of his eye. His gaze shifted to Shinsou, catching him with a smirk that was almost feral in comparison to the one he had given Deku. Shinsou recovered from his throw and made a disgusted sound as he marched off the court and sat down beside Midoriya, "So much for avenging you."

"You tried, that's what counts."

"Yeah, but you managed to actually hit someone." He slapped Izuku's back, "Good job with that. Though I will have to tell Toshinori you already ran some suicides today."

Midoirya merely shook his head and laughed.

* * *

"Planks! Hold for at least three and a half minutes! Four sets!"

* * *

"So which beach are we going to?"

Yawaraki glanced in his rearview mirror at Midoriya. The boy… well, maybe young man, seemed excited by the prospect of a relaxing day. He couldn't blame the boy, he and Inko had spent a not insignificant amount of time explaining that the boys were still boys to Toshinori before he acceded to giving them the last day of summer off from their training. Still, he seemed full of jittery energy, which may have been because it was his first morning off from training in months. "Yutapa beach."

Midoriya's brow knitted together, "I've heard of that," He hesitated, "isn't that near Dagoba beach?"

"It's next door, but don't worry too much about it, the currents are completely different. Nothing washes ashore there." Yawaraki smiled, "And hard as it is to believe Dagoba is looking better these days. Some environmentalists are probably trying to clean it up."

"That seems kinda pointless," Shinsou murmured as he looked out the window, "The sea is just going to fill it up again."

"The effort is nice though." Inko offered, and Midoriya breathed a silent sigh of relief.

"Yeah, but I doubt everybody's heard. That truck is full of trash, probably going there to dump it."

"W-what?" Midoriya's heart lurched and he tried to look out Shinsou's window. The truck was stuffed to the brim with old appliances including a fridge that, to his now experienced eye, would a real pain to shift, "That's illegal!"

"Yeah, probably," Shinsou said blithely, still watching the offending vehicle, "But who is going to notice a truck full of junk on that beach? Yup, there they go." Midoriya suppressed a whine as the truck put its blinker on and made its way over to the Dagoba beach exit. Shinsou glanced at him then did a double take, "You okay man? You look like you're about to cry."

* * *

Naturally the sand was scalding, and it got caught in his sandals, but as they headed to the beach Midoriya tried very hard to push out the thought that more work had been added to his morning exercises. There were several girls in the water, a boogie boarder further out. Probably warm enough then. He grinned, "Race you?"

Before Hitoshi could open his mouth Izuku was racing ahead, his sandals flapping wildly. He glanced over his shoulder, but found himself alone; a smirk was fixed on Shinsou's face as he casually ambled after him. Izuku blinked, kicked a bit of sand, and tumbled onto the seemingly boiling hot sand. Scrambling to his knees he pushed himself up and began brushing off the rapidly cooling sand as Shinsou finally reached him. "No training today okay?" His friend smiled and patted him on the shoulder before passing him by. Grudgingly Izuku huffed and followed, catching two of Shinsou's backwards glances, his friend's smirk returned with a vengeance as they reached the waterline. Shinsou stepped in first, turning and smiling widely, "Looks like I win anyway."

Izuku rolled his eyes, "Jerk."

"Hey, you challenged me. Don't blame the tortoise for beating the hare."

* * *

"I'm glad they're taking some time to rest." Inko watched the boys fool around in the water, "Izuku has been working himself to the bone."

"Hitoshi isn't far behind." Yawaraki offered, "Has Izuku tried to show off any of his hard work?"

Inko merely shook her head, "No, has Hitoshi?"

Yawaraki grinned, "I actually know how large his bicep is when flexed." Inko held her laugh behind her hand, and he continued, "If I offered to do the same for Izuku he'd probably be jealous. Your son is packing on significant muscle mass, I didn't expect to see abs like that when he took his shirt off."

"That's good then?"

Yawaraki shrugged noncommittally, "He's a bit young, but it shouldn't affect anything. He's really dedicated to getting in." Inko smiled contentedly, watching her son for a moment longer before drawing out the novel she had brought out of her purse with an absent gesture.

* * *

The sun was in the middle of the sky when the kids came pelting back up the beach, "Hey dad, can we get a boogie board?"

Yawaraki chuckled, and pulled out his wallet, "How much are they?"

"Four thousand five hundred yen."

Inko was reaching for her purse, but stopped, "Ah, can you share?"

Izuku glanced aside, laughing a little, "It's okay mom."

Yawaraki rolled his eyes and handed over nine thousand, "Enjoy. Both of you."

The boys beamed and ran off. Inko watched them leave, and glanced at the sand, "You didn't have to do that."

"Oh what's the fun of one boogieboard? Neither of them knows what they're doing, we'll be lucky to have one left by the time we head back."

Inko shook her head and smiled, "Thank you."

* * *

Izuku carried his boogieboard under his arm as Hitoshi checked his shoulders, "I told you to reapply sunscreen."

"Yeah, I know." Hitoshi winced as he touched his scalded skin, "I always get burned anyway."

"That's because you never listen to him." His father shot back.

Hitoshi groaned, "This week is going to suck."

Izuku shrugged, "Of course it is, we'll be stuck in class with Bakugo again as of tomorrow."

"The uniform is going to kill me."

"I wouldn't expect Toshinori to take it easy on you either." Izuku patted him on the shoulder eliciting a strangled sound from Shinsou, "Maybe next time the grasshopper will listen to the ant."

"Jerk."

"We should head back to our apartment before you head home," Inko murmured, ignoring both of them, "I have an Aloe Vera he can use."

"Oh, I get the feeling he's going to need that." Yawaraki chuckled, "I hope you don't mind not getting it back."

* * *

"Crunches, at least forty! Four sets!"

"C-can we do something else instead? Anything else? M-my shoulders are really tender right now…"

"That just means you won't linger between crunches! Make it forty five at least!"

* * *

Just in case. Hitoshi looked at the papers again. Just in case. His form was already filled out. It took no more effort than the first form. It had all the same information as the first form. Knowing Inko and Izuku, all the information from the hero course application would still be on their computer. All it would take to send in the second application would be to change the checkmark. It would just take convincing him. Just in case.

That thought roiled his gut. Toshinori believed his training would be enough to get Izuku in. There were nights where he lay awake with aches and pains, from exercises that pushed him to his limits and beyond. And Izuku trained almost twice as much as he did every day. It was brutal, and there were times where Izuku was a zombie in class. The teacher had shot daggers at him, but confirmation from Izuku had kept him out of the hot seat.

But it still wasn't a quirk.

"Just in case."

Izuku looked at him warily, "Yeah but-"

"This is just a copy of my application. It'll only take a second." The words taste like ashes in his mouth. He'd done it, just in case Izuku was able to check. "Just… you know, in case something goes wrong. Imagine you get stuck in an exam with Bakugo. He'd screw things up for you just to ensure you fail."

Izuku blanched, "I… I guess it couldn't hurt. But…"

"No, don't worry about that. There's always a second chance. The sports festival, remember? People can advance from that if they have a good enough showing." It was true, an ace in the hole as far as he was concerned. It was rare, sure, but less rare than the acceptance of quirkless kids into the hero program.

Maybe it was the look on his face though, because Izuku seemed so reluctant. Had he framed it like defeat was inevitable? He remembered to breath, to smile nonchalantly, or as nonchalantly as he could. He had faith in Izuku. He did. It was other people he didn't trust.

"Alright." Izuku murmured after a long moment, "I'll put it in."

"Cool." His voice sounded smooth to his ear, and he held his smile. Just another chance. Just in case. "It'll only take a minute. I even brought an envelope for you."

Midoriya's expression faded to a blank look, "I said I'll put it in."

Damnit. Damnit damnit damnit! He was trying and failing to keep the smile plastered across his face. He had to look away. He'd asked questions and received answers and Izuku trusted Toshinori so much that he couldn't believe it would be necessary. UA or bust. UA Hero Academy, the first quirkless student accepted. And Toshinori thought he'd be able to do it. And Izuku believed in himself that he could do it. And damnit if he could have that faith he'd sleep better at night.

"Please?"

Izuku looked pained for a moment and walked back into his computer room. Hitoshi sagged and waited. Three minutes and Izuku was back, papers in hand. "Done." Izuku looked blank, at least, for as long as Hitoshi could stand to see him like that. His gut was churning, and he wanted to leave the second they put the applications in the mail. Just in case.

* * *

"Lunges, at least sixty! Four sets!"

* * *

"Exam tomorrow."

Izuku picked at his bento, "Tell me something I don't know."

"Alright." Hitoshi grinned, "Dad said he wants to take us all out to dinner tonight."

Izuku looked up at him and blinked, "What?"

"You know, for good luck?" Hitoshi shrugged and opened his own bento, "Also, I asked Toshinori last night, he officially gave you clearance to have pork katsu."

Izuku sighed and tried to focus on his lunch, "You're never going to let me live that down, are you?"

Hitoshi gave him a winning smile, "I had him give me a signed note and everything."

Izuku moved his lunch aside and let his head hit the table.

* * *

"I have to say, I've been very impressed with the work both of you have been putting in these past ten months." Yawaraki murmured as they relaxed after eating, "You've shown incredible amounts of willpower and determination to get ready for this exam." He offered an easygoing smile, "I'm proud of you, both of you."

Izuku blushed at the praise, while Hitoshi merely rolled his eyes, "Dad, if you're going to say something that sappy you should carry something to bottle it with." Yawaraki merely reached out and ruffled his son's hair, eliciting a squawk of protest as Hitoshi tried to squirm out of the way.

"Just be careful out there." Inko offered, "I want you both to be safe."

"Yes mom." They both offered in unison, though Hitoshi's was more sarcastic in tone. Inko smiled anyway, pulling her unresisting son into a hug.

* * *

"Well, we're back." Yawaraki murmured as he pulled up in front of their apartment. He shifted into park, "Hitoshi, I'll just be going with them for a moment."

If Hitoshi had any objection he didn't say it, merely nodding to Izuku, "See ya."

Izuku beamed as he got out of the car, "Thanks for the permission slip."

Hitoshi rolled his eyes, "I can't believe you actually asked for it."

"Thank you for the meal." Inko offered but Yawaraki shrugged it off.

"It was nothing. I'll give him the real gift once we get inside."

"Real gift?" Izuku blinked, "You don't need to-"

Yawaraki shook his head, "Its fine Izuku. After all your hard work, if this is the only help I'll be able to give you, well; I hope it's some small help."

Inko opened the door and the trio entered. Yawaraki followed them into the living room, "Sit down please?"

Izuku sat and watched as Yawaraki knelt down in front of him, his hand beginning to glow. "My quirk, Relax. It'll drain all the tension from your muscles, all the small aches and pains you've been accumulating during your training, including the ones you didn't even realize you had." He grinned, "Just like my pro customers."

Izuku's jaw dropped, "Your customers are pro heroes?"

Yawaraki chuckled softly, "I know I've been keeping that little nugget from you for far too long, but they deserve privacy. Lots of heroes visit after big battles. I'm not Recovery Girl, my quirk doesn't heal people, but it can get heroes ready to go back into fighting shape so they can help people."

Izuku laughed, "That's great."

"It pays the bills." Yawaraki offered with a wink. "Ready?"

Izuku nodded and Yawaraki placed his hand against Izuku's chest. The moment it touched him Izuku feels the effect spreading. His muscles relaxed, and weights that he hadn't known he'd been carrying fell away. It also felt impossible to make any demands of his muscles at this point. He found himself inadvertently falling forward onto Yawaraki's hand, his arms slipping and dangling. His jaw dropped open, his head drooped forward, and his eyes closed. His breathing slowed, but remained steady. Yawaraki finished and gently guided him back against the couch.

"Is that… Is that normal?" Inko asked quietly.

Yawaraki let out a breath, "I usually activate my quirk over time, while giving a proper massage." He glanced up at her, "His muscles were incredibly tense; his muscles have been strained from all the effort he's been giving. Would you like me to carry him to his bed?"

Inko nodded and Yawaraki scooped the boy up, carrying him to his room and laying him down. "Thank you." She murmured as she knelt down next to Izuku's bed, "Tell Hitoshi I wish him luck too."

"I'll let him know." Yawaraki murmured and let him out. Inko watched her son for a moment longer, then kissed his brow and let him rest.

The sun still hadn't risen properly when he pulled up to Dagoba beach. The salt air was cool. It still galled him that he had to put on multiple layers. He just felt so much more sensitive to cold weather compared to how he used to feel. It was another vulnerability, another reminder, another bitter pill to swallow. But he had others to focus on now. The exam was hours away and today was the final day of cleanup. Izuku was so close, he could-

His thought was cut off by a warbling scream. Toshinori blinked and looked up at the mound of scrap and trash and heaped up- wait, was Midoriya was standing on a van at the top of the trash heap? Why the hell had he pushed a van to the top of the pile? _How_ did he push a van to the top of the pile? Giving up on that mystery and ignoring his student's howling for a moment Toshinori ran to the stairs leading to the beach to find…

Nothing, nothing but sand and waves.

"Hey, hey, holy crap kid. You even cleaned up outside of the area I told you to. Seriously, there's not one spec of trash left on this beach! Only a few minutes to spare, but you exceeded my expectations! Holy stinking supercrap!" Involuntarily he shifted, his muscles bulging, his frame swelling. He glanced up to see Izuku finally finish screaming. In spite of the cold he was a sweaty mess, but he looked relieved. Actually, he looked relaxed. "Excellent work!"

"I finished everything, All Might." Midoriya shouted as he scrambled down from his perch, a smile on his lips. "At least until the tide comes in again."

"Don't worry about that now. You did great kid. I gotta say, I'm impressed. I knew you had it in you, but this is beyond." Izuku finally reached him, and he stood tall despite all the weariness he must have felt. He fished his phone out of his pocket, quickly unlocking it, "Look at this."

Izuku looked at the image of himself in tears on the beach, "Um…"

"It's you, crying, ten months ago! Look how far you've come, such improvement! There's still a long road ahead of you before you can inherit my full power set," He swept his arms out, "but it's starting to look like you can do it!"

Izuku looked himself over, as if taking stock of himself for the first time. He shifted and twisted in place, "Ten months." He murmured, and looked at All Might, "It still isn't enough, is it? I'll keep training."

All Might's laughter boomed, "You do yourself credit Midoriya! Gaining this quirk is not the end of your journey, merely the first step." He reached up and tugged a hair from his upturned bangs, "Someone told me this once, there's a difference between being lucky and deserving. One's an accident, the other a reward. Never get the two confused. Take that to heart young man, this gift; you've earned it through your own valiant efforts."

The hair swayed lazily in the wind as All Might handed it to him. "Eat this."

Note:

Many thanks to my editor: littlemissoyashirou

And more thanks to MysticMartyr who pointed out that ate my scene breaks *_again_*. Despite me actually SEEING them in the document when I uploaded it. *_shakes fist_*

Thank you to all of you who have chosen to review the previous chapters, I always appreciate it!

This took a bit longer than expected to write. I struggled most with Yawaraki's quirk use on Izuku, it felt awkward and stilted a few times over, but I fully intended to put it in from the start. There are some subtle changes. Next chapter will focus more on Shinsou's perspective. You can assume that what isn't written about does not dramatically diverge from canon.


	4. Chapter 4: Out of Control

Chapter 4: Out of Control

"You know, training this morning sort of negates what my dad did for you last night." Shinsou walked next to Izuku, head tipped back, eyes on the sky while Izuku was looking at the ground, thinking silently for once.

"I know. I just had to finish something." Izuku murmured, then looked up briefly, "But it really helped. Even with the exercise this morning I feel so much better than yesterday."

Shinsou smirked, "That's why he's never wanting for customers."

Izuku chuckled, "Yeah, pro customers. That must be pretty cool."

Shinsou's eyes shot open and quickly glanced around to find no one close enough to hear. Hopefully, no one had a quirk that would let them. He turned, frowning, "Don't spread that around please. He may not be a doctor, but he doesn't like to let people know. You remember what happened to you last night after he used his quirk?"

Izuku winced at the look Shinsou gave him. It was more serious than he anticipated a rarity to be sure. "N-no actually."

"Yeah. That's what I thought." Shinsou looked back to the road, dropping into sotto voce, "That sort of thing can happen with pros too."

Izuku's eyes widened sharply, and he dropped to the same tone, "Even with pros?!"

Shinsou shot him an unamused glance, "Did I stutter?"

Izuku blanched, "I'm sorry. I thought it might have been because I was so tense or something." He cringed. The thought that that information might get out, potentially falling into villainous hands, was frightening. No wonder he kept it secret for so long from a self-admitted fanboy like himself.

Shinsou seemed to relent after a moment, chuckling "You were mostly right, but I didn't think I'd have to tell you, of all people, to think about the implications."

"Y-yeah." Izuku replied still shamefaced. He finally looked up, and saw they were almost under the UA gates. That put a thrill up his spine, but also got him worrying again. He hadn't even had to test his powers. And there was the question of what and when he was going to tell Shinsou. Of course that only mattered if he actually *passed*. His gut roiled. The hair didn't help, even if it likely had moved on by now.

"You two losers." An all too familiar voice growled at them from behind, "Get out of my way before I set you both on fire."

They both glanced back to see Bakugo marching forward. Izuku groaned and stepped aside, he had more important things to focus on. But Hitoshi seemed to relish the moment, turning to face Bakugo while remaining in his path, "Morning Bakugo, heading to the exams?" Bakugo twitched, but said nothing. "Cat got your tongue?"

"Shinsou…" Izuku murmured. Bakugo had almost reached them, and Izuku briefly worried what would happen if his friend didn't move.

"Hmm?" Hitoshi glanced at him, saw the pleading look on his face and suppressed a sigh, stepping aside and waving Bakugo on, "Good luck."

Bakugo growled again, and swiftly moved on. Hitoshi rolled his eyes, "How's he supposed to become a hero if he's that angry all the time? Can you imagine him as a pro?"

Admittedly that thought had occurred to Izuku as well. Pros had expectations, not just talent, but of demeanor as well. But just as the thought crossed his mind he heard praise coming from the students ahead of him. "I think that's the kid who withstood the Sludge Villain. His name's Bakugo, right?"

"Yeah, he's the real deal."

"Real deal my ass." Hitoshi whispered through the corner of his mouth, "Do they even remember that he set the entire alley on fire? Maybe Backdraft would have been able to help if Bakugo hadn't been so busy blowing up everything besides the villain?"

Izuku snorted and shook his head, "Maybe, but he was panicking. I panicked too when that thing was wrapped around me."

Hitoshi cringed, "Sorry for bringing that up."

"It's fine. I wouldn't have gotten to meet All Might otherwise." And if he hadn't met All Might, he wouldn't have the chance he now had. He was so much better equipped to become a hero now. It wasn't just the quirk either; he was so much stronger and faster than he had been ten months ago. But receiving All Might's quirk would be the thing that gave him his real shot at becoming a hero.

And that was when he tripped over his own two feet. Shinsou looked up in alarm, but then he just… stopped. He glanced around, still seeing the ground in front of him, but there was air beneath him.

"Heh, are you okay?" He began to struggle despite the chipper voice beside him. Then a hand reached out and grasped his arm, guiding him down to the ground and he looked into the face a girl, "I stopped you with my quirk, I'm sorry I didn't ask first." She briefly clasped her hands in front of her, an endearing smile on her face, her cheeks were slightly flush in the cool air, "But, I figured you wouldn't mind me catching you." Izuku nodded mutely, "Isn't this all like way nerve-wracking?"

Izuku blinked, and laughed nervously. "Well, I guess I'll see you inside." And with that she started walking off.

Izuku's mouth opened as he watched her leaving. His brain cudgeled itself. Words. He knew words. He could speak. He wanted to say something. He wanted to-to-to… "Wait!" She glanced back at him, still smiling. His heart skipped a beat, and he realized he had asked her to wait. He had something more to say! He made an inarticulate noise, and she looked somewhat puzzled. He remembered! "T-thank you!" She smiled again and he had to struggle to remember words again.

"Good luck on the exam." Shinso said, "Thank you for keeping my friend from breaking his nose."

She laughed, "No problem! Good luck to you too!" And then she was off again.

Izuku stood there in absolute silence for a moment, "I. I just talked to a girl."

Almost at the door Ururaka blinked at the sound of a slap and glanced back, but all she could see was the friend of the boy she had just helped with his palm fixed to his forehead.

* * *

"What's up UA candidates? Thanks for tunin in to me, your school DJ." Present Mic threw his arms out, "C'mon. And lemme year ya!" The hero's plea fell on deaf ears. Shinsou looked around. Outside of Deku, who was practically vibrating in his seat, and Bakugo, who clearly couldn't care less, the rest of the candidates were shooting each other furtive glances or shrugging. At least he wasn't alone in doing it. "Keeping it mellow, huh?" Present Mic continued, trying to cover for his inability to rouse the 'audience', "That's fine, I'll skip straight to the main show. Let's talk about how this practical exam is gonna go down, okay?" Present Mike threw a hand out towards the audience, his voice rising in a pitch, "Are you ready? Yeah!"

Silence cloaked most of the room. It was only because of where he was sitting that he heard Izuku gushing, "Oh my goodness it's the voice hero Present Mike! So cool! I listen to his radio show every day of the week! It's so crazy nuts that all the UA are pro heroes!"

"Will you shut up?" Bakugo muttered in irritation.

"Like your application said, today you rockin' boys and girls will be out there conducting ten-minute mock battles in super-hip urban settings!" Shinsou was vaguely surprised that the lack of reaction from his audience failed to dim his enthusiasm. He must have at least some experience bombing, even if Izuku continued to gush like a broken pipe. "Gird you loins, my friends." Now that was an unpleasant thing to hear, enough that when Shinsou glanced at Bakugo he too had a look of distaste on his face. "After I drop the mic here, you'll head to your specified battle center, sound good? Okay?!"

Around them people were inspecting the cards they had been dealt out upon entering.

"I see. They're splitting us up so we can't work with any of our friends." Bakugo lacked his usual malice, and Shinsou had to nod.

Shinsou offered Bakugo a grin, "It also prevents us from working against our enemies."

"Yeah, you're right." Izuku murmured in agreement, looking from Shinsou's card to Bakugo's "Our examinee numbers are one after the other, but we're assigned to different battle centers."

"Get your eyes off my card." Bakugo said angrily, "Damn. I was really looking forward to crushing you."

"Okay, okay, let's check out your targets." Present Mic raised his hand as images began to appear on the screen, "There are three types of faux villains in every battle center. You'll earn points based on their level of difficulty, so better choose wisely." An animated version of the speech hero appeared, walking down a street before jumping up and kicking an image of a robot.

Shinsou's stomach twisted in his gut. Robots. The shadows were unmistakably non-human. His mouth began to go dry. Robots. He couldn't use his quirk against robots. He didn't know how to fight robots. His quirk wasn't physical, it was mental. He shot a nervous glance at Izuku who had laser like focus on the screen, he almost turned back, but then he caught Bakugo looking at him with a predatory leer. Shinsou couldn't help but swallow and look back at the presentation as it wrapped up. "But check it!" Present Mic pointed and Shinsou could swear he was the one being pointed at, "Make sure you're keeping things heroic. Attacking other examinees is a UA no-no, ya dig?"

"Excuse me sir, but I have a question." The voice was formal, but at least it drew him from his impending doom. At this point he was struggling to grasp at straws. What could he do against robots? Surely UA had something in mind for students without combat quirks.

"Hit me!"

"On the printout, you've listed four types of villains. Not three." The officious voice stated, "With all respect, if this is an error on official UA materials, it is shameful." Shinsou turned his sheet and let the voice fade into the background. Why had he folded it? He could have spotted it. He would have had more time to plan. To come up with something, anything. Motion caught his eye and he looked down at the busybody in the suit as he pointed at him, "Additionally, you two with the unkempt hair." Izuku pointed at himself, and Shinsou jerked to attention, "You've been muttering through the entire presentation. Stop that. If you can't bother to take this seriously, leave. You're distracting the rest of us."

Midoriya immediately slapped his hands over his mouth, offering a mumbled apology while Shinsou turned to look at him, "I didn't start mumbling, did I?"

"Yes." Bakugo said bluntly, looking far from amused.

"All right, all right, examinee seven-one-one-one. Thanks for calling in with your request. The fourth villain type is worth zero points. That guy's just an obstacle we'll be throwing in your way. There's one in every battle center. Think of it as a hurdle you should try to avoid. It's not that it can't be beaten, but there's kinda no point." Theatrically Present Mic threw out his hand to the top row, "I recommend my listeners try to ignore it and focus on the ones topping the charts."

"Thank you very much. Please, continue." And then the distraction was gone, as irritating as it was.

"That's all I got for you today!"

"Wait!" Shinsou found the spotlight on himself. He cringed, "Uh… uh…"

Bakugo glowered at him, "Sit down you idiot."

"Do you have a question?" Present Mic pointed at him and Shinsou managed to grasp at the Japanese language.

"Uh… What- what if two people work together to destroy one?"

Present Mic's finger shot up from pointing at him like a pistol, "Good question. Heroes work together to take down villains all the time." A small flare of hope welled up inside Shinsou, "But today is an assessment to see who can be a hero, so points will only be awarded to the person who disables the faux villain!"

Shinsou fell back down into his seat, his shoulders slumping.

"That's all I got for you today! I'll sign off with a little present, a sample of our school motto! As general Napoleon Bonaparte once laid down: A true hero is one who overcomes life's misfortunes." Shinsou had never felt less prepared to be a hero than at that moment. It was all he could do to keep his head from slamming into the table. "Mm-hm. Now that's a tasty soundbite. You ready to go beyond?" Present Mic continued with his theatrics, "Let's hear a Plus Ultra!" Beside him Izuku was smiling nervously, his trembling hands shaking the paper in his hands.

"Hope you practiced hitting more than just books."

* * *

Robots. What was he going to do about robots? Shinsou gnawed on his lip, looking around. Would his quirk be considered an attack? It was like this exam was tailor made to fail him out. No. No, he had to focus. What would Midoriya say? He'd need to focus. He'd need to establish his options. He closed his eyes and steadied his breathing. He could practically hear Izuku's voice in his head, talking as he flipped through pages of his Hero Analysis for the Future journal. He had options. He could use his quirk, or he could not use his quirk. If he used his quirk there was a chance it would be considered an attack, which could fail him. On the other hand, if he didn't use his quirk he'd be down to punching a metal robot. Shinsou shrugged his shoulders. Quirk it was.

Next he had to find people whose quirks could help him. It took a few seconds, but he looked around with fresh eyes. Those around him were silent, or trying to pump themselves up. Game faces everywhere. A few faces held arrogant expressions. His mental Midoriya was scribbling notes furiously. He'd try to remember those faces. If he could get them to talk to him he might be able to steal some of their time and give himself an opportunity. Anything too destructive wouldn't do. He'd need to figure out how to destroy these things, and he wouldn't get any points for things he didn't finish off. But how finished did something have to be to be considered finished? What if something was only partially disabled? Could he have someone hobble something so he could break it completely? No. Focus. Take one step at a time. He couldn't know exactly how disabled they would need to be to count, but being rendered unable to attack would likely be enough.

"Right let's start!" Shinsou blinked at the sound of Present Mic's voice and looked up at the tower between the stadiums, "Get moving! There are no countdowns in real battles. Run, run, run, listeners!" Shinsou's eyes widened and he jolted from his shock, turning and running, catching up with the herd of applicants rushing through the gates. It was a free for all charge, trying to find robots to pick off. Some applicants broke away, others stayed with the group. Shinsou gnawed on his lip, looking for someone to follow. He'd have to leach off of someone, preferably alone. He saw someone break away to his right and he pivoted to join them, barely avoiding being trampled in the process. The applicant was rushing on ahead of him when one of the one pointers burst out of a wall. Shinsou ground his charge to a halt as the other applicant stumbled, "Holy crap! They're huge!"

"You got any idea how to stop that thing?" Shinsou asked warily, glancing behind him. The end of the alley seemed impossibly far away at this point.

The robot lifted its arms and began to race towards them. The other applicant tensed, then raised his arms, almost like he was blocking even as he threw himself just out of the way. Shinsou's eyes widened as he realized he was the only thing in the faux villain's path. He braced to dodge himself, but then it seemed to stall, swerving and slamming into the wall before it reached him. Shinsou blinked, watching as the robot sparked and smoked. Apparently solid concrete was too much for it to handle smacking into. He stared, and then caught the long strands leading back to his fellow applicant's elbows.

The guy had a toothy grin "That's one point!" Shinsou watched as the strand cut away from his elbow and fell slack, and just like that he was off running. Shinsou had no clue how they'd been able to exert enough momentum to swing that hulking machine, but it was damn impressive, and something damn impressive was something he was in dire need of.

"H-hey! Wait!" He chased after him,

The guy shot a glance over his shoulder, "Sorry dude, I have points-" And then his eyes glazed over and he slowed to a stop. Shinsou grimaced, quickly checking the ruined robot and seizing a chunk of metal to use as a club. "Come on. Let's find another one."

The boy didn't nod, or respond in any other way than following along with him. Shinsou hated it. He couldn't help but shoot glances back, catching the glassy eyes and expressionless face. Whoever he'd ensnared didn't deserve it, and it roiled Shinsou's gut to know he was stealing even precious seconds of the limited time the guy had to get enough points to earn a spot.

They exited the alley and Shinou looked around quickly to find it deserted. There were sounds of destruction in the distance, and a single destroyed two pointer lay at the end of the street. Come on, come on! Where are you bastards?

And for the first time that day his prayers were answered. Another one pointer came out of another alley down the road and spotted him, its body reorienting and its wheel squealing as it charged them. Shinsou let out a breath, "Trap it. Just stop it from moving."

The boy didn't respond verbally, lifting his arms and shooting tape out. The robot tried to dodge, but only missed one strand, the other got stuck around its wheel. The robot shuddered as it lost momentum and control and Shinsou felt his stomach drop as it wobbled, veering towards one of the walls before suddenly catching and slamming into the ground, skidding several feet ahead of them. The boy beside him lowered his arms, and Shinsou grit his teeth, only exhaling as the faux villain tried to push itself upright. He charged, burying his makeshift club into the thing's head, yanking it free and then swinging again for good measure.

The machine jerked, and collapsed and Shinsou breathed out a sigh of relief before looking back at the still figure with him.

The boy had the perfect quirk to assist him. How many others here would have a quirk that could disable one of these robots without destroying it? There couldn't be that many. He could hold him. He could… he could make sure his competitor earned points as well. That could be enough, couldn't it?

He looked at the guy's glassy eyes again and charged off by himself, letting his control slip from the boy. He'd be disoriented for a few more seconds, then he'd be able to get back into this competition. He just prayed that luck held for both of them.

Sero blinked, looking around. How had he gotten here? Had he destroyed the target on the ground? He blinked as he saw someone running away, "H-hey wait! What just happened?"

The figure, he swore he'd seen him before, hadn't he, and waved his free arm, "Good luck!" And then he was around the corner. Sero blinked, then remembered he didn't have time to waste.

* * *

"He let him go." Snipe murmured, watching the released student linger for a moment, shaking his head again before racing off.

"Mmm. That tape quirk would have been really useful to him. He certainly picked wisely, and getting a club first was a good idea." Power Loader raised a paddle as one applicant helped another up after a three pointer had sent him rolling.

"True," Vlad King said as stroked his chin with his other hand. He raised his own paddle after watching another entrant pull someone out of the way of another student's wild attack. That would earn them a point, and the other entrant a disqualification. Pity, the reckless kid had had potential, "but if he held him for the rest of the exam both of them would have wound up disqualified."

Power Loader nodded in agreement, "We wouldn't want someone who treats others like tools anyway."

* * *

A three pointer came rumbling around a corner and Shinsou winced. There hadn't been anyone in his path. The shard of metal in his hand wasn't going to do squat against something that size. He may as well hurl insults at it, they'd do just as much to fend that thing off. He stepped back as it revved its engine turning with one tread so it could face him. Maybe if he dodged he'd be able to hit a weak spot? Was there even a weak spot he could exploit? It began to move towards him as he struggled to find a solution when he saw some wires pull loose from the back of its head. Almost at once the robot sputtered and died.

"Got it!" The cheery voice came from nowhere. He blinked and quickly looked around, but no one was there.

Shinsou blinked, "What?"

The voice chuckled, "Finished with that one. You better hurry up if you're going to stay in this-." For all its cheeriness the voice was almost teasing before it went silent.

Whoever it was, however, was now firmly under his control. "Where are you?"

"I'm on the robot's back." The voice had lost its cheeriness, as all did when in the fugue state he put people into.

Shinsou hesitated, "I don't see you."

"I'm invisible."

Invisible. Could he use that? She wouldn't be able to distract an enemy for him, and if she went in for the kill she would get the point instead of him. "Can you make others invisible as well?"

"No."

Alright, she would not be useful to him, but she had just taken out the three pointer. "Okay. Good to know. I guess you've been exploiting weak points then? Can you tell me where they are?"

"Yes, I have. Yes, I can."

Silence descended and Shinsou waited a few seconds, "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Well, aren't you going to tell me?"

"You asked if I could. You have not asked me to tell you." The voice replied in an absolutely infuriating monotone. Damnit. Izuku was always on him for phrasing, he didn't need this right now!

"The heads are the weakspot, especially where they meet the neck. The one pointers have weak joints around the wheels."

"Anything else?"

"They aren't able to see invisible people."

Shinsou's lip curled into a frown. Technically, that was quite a weak spot, for her at least. "Six minutes and two seconds left!" Present Mic's voice boomed and he cringed, looking towards the giant tower in the distance.

"He couldn't have waited the two seconds?!" Shinsou groused and charged off down the street, releasing the invisible girl behind him. "What's next five minutes thirty four seconds left? Two minutes fifty one seconds?"

He turned a corner and entered a battlefield. Dozens of applicants were destroying an even larger amount of faux villains. Shinsou's eyes widened. So many were already destroyed! As he watched one of the two pointers was blown onto its side by someone who controlled wind, but the machine kept moving even though it couldn't right itself. His eyes widened and he ran towards it, lifting his club only to have another student reach it before him and smash its head. He growled, trying to find another opportunity.

"Twenty seven!"

His gut twisted inside him as he jerked to stare at an applicant with a dull complexion and bone white teeth visible without lips to cover them. He reached out and grabbed another one of the robots, his fingers digging into it and then scissoring it in two as if the metal was like butter. Yeah. That'd do. "Twenty seven already? That's impressive!"

The guy turned to him and blinked, "And how many-"

Shinsou rushed to him as the ruined robot smoked, "What'd you just do?" He asked in a harsh whisper, glancing around. Everyone was too busy fighting to even notice that they'd stopped.

"I softened the metal with my quirk. Then I ripped it in half."

"Impressive." Shinsou smiled, "Let's find another one for you to use your quirk on, but don't destroy it. Let me."

The boy nodded and his head jerked to his side. Shinsou blinked as he took off like a shot, wrapping his hands around the leg of a two pointer that was emerging into the pavilion. Shinsou grinned, dashing after him and bringing his makeshift club down on the thing, smearing it's insides with one blow. He yanked his weapon free as the thing collapsed into a smoking heap. Three. From the way others were destroying the robots he hadn't scored nearly enough points yet. Still, he released his newest… helper… and took off again.

* * *

"He let go of the new one." Power Loader murmured.

"That makes three, right?" Vlad didn't bother looking at that screen. Everyone seemed to be congregating in the center plaza at this point. It wouldn't be long before the zero pointer was unleased. "He get any points off the new one?"

"Yup. A two pointer." Snipe nodded, then raised his paddle when he saw someone pull another competitor out from under some rubble that the applicant had accidentally rained down upon themselves, "He's not going to make it, still, I appreciate that he's not ruining anyone else's chances."

* * *

A three pointer! Shinsou grinned as he ran at it. Time was running out and he didn't have anyone under his control, but the battle seemed to have moved away from him, the field mostly full of ruined robots when his opportunity emerged. Even better, it was facing away from him. He reached it and tossed his club onto it as he clambered onto the rear. Its top began to turn, but he was almost there. He lifted his club above his head.

"Too slow!"

"What?" Shinsou turned to see another applicant firing off a barrage of pellet sized missiles. There were dozens of them, and they were heading for the robot he was standing on! His jaw fell open and he stumbled back a step, "W-wait!" But then all at once they began to slam into it, a series of small explosions expanding in front of him. He was aware that he was lifting his arm up when a bigger explosion rocked the robot and he was thrown bodily into the air.

It was all too confusing. The air was spinning, his head was pounding, and he was falling. A small part of him wondered if this is how his victims felt. And then all at once he was jerked by something around his waist. His body jerked and his fingers brushed across the concrete behind him. His head snapped back, but didn't connect. And then he was on the ground, a figure with a mouth far too wide hovering over him. "Are - alright?" It asked, barely audible over the ringing in his ears. It sounded like gargled rocks. He blinked twice and the face lingered, centering. It was looking at him blankly, it's tongue poked out of its mouth.

He turned his head and vomited. Usually that made things feel better, right? All of the sounds sounded so far away and distant. But everything was spinning and his head was pounding. He clutched his head and cringed, curling into a fetal position. Those thoughts were beyond him though. Everything hurt. He vomited again; at least he thought he did.

He was rolled back over and he flailed, but the face drew back before he could smack it. They were talking again, "Stay awake." He blinked. Right. Awake. He could-he could stay awake. He had a reason to be awake. It was daytime. Right. He blinked, swatting at the air and shaking his head. He felt hands on him, roaming his chest, reaching up under his arms. He groaned as the sky moved. And then he was looking at a warzone. Green metal was everywhere, and people were running. He found himself propped up against something. In the distance stone rained down. That wasn't supposed to happen, was it? He blinked, and it was all he could do to keep his eyes open.

Vlad was looking hard at the screen as the girl dragged the mind controller to a wall and propped him up. His voice was flat as he raised his paddle, "That is the second competitor that guy has hurt today."

"That does look bad." Snipe murmured, raising his paddle for her as well, "He'll need recovery girl."

"It's a good thing she's staying with him." Power Loader nodded in sympathy, lifting his paddle with the others, "Make sure the zero pointer doesn't approach them too closely. She was able to drag him, but I can't see her carrying him." The others merely nodded.

Time passed slowly. There was rumbling, and the ground shook a fair bit. A hand stayed on his back though. He didn't vomit anymore, which was a good thing, right? The world was still sorta spinny, but not as bad. The figure next to him stayed with him for some time. He wasn't sure how long. Did he have his phone? He reached for pockets, fumbled to get his hands inside, but failed, and the hand on his back gently rubbed it and said something he couldn't make out.

A figure approached, almost as tall as he was seated, he thought. There were more words, which he tried to bat away, but then he felt something on his forehead and he watched the lips of the old woman retract. He blinked, the world ceased spinning and the hand on his back ceased moving. "Wh-what?" He blinked, looking from the small woman to the girl hunched beside him. Reality rushed in and his eyes widened, "The exam!"

The old woman's face took on a pensive look and she shook her head, "I'm sorry, but that ended almost ten minutes ago."

* * *

First, just a little omake:

Robots. What was he going to do about robots? Midoriya gnawed on his lip, looking around. He had to focus, had to come up with a plan. He'd need to establish his options. He closed his eyes and steadied his breathing. Vaguely he wondered what Hitoshi would say? And behind his eyelids he could picture his friend, looking at him in his mind's eye. His friend blinked. "Wait, you're asking me?" He looked startled, "I-I don't know! I'm pretty sure the real me is asking an imaginary version of you right now!"

Midoriya's head fell into his hands with a groan.

So, yes, stations of canon: Izuku's exam went virtually the same. That's why it's not here.

I thought about adding other interactions. I was going to have Shinsou meet Mineta here, but it actually wound up feeling a lot like the Hagakure meeting (he gets some sticky balls, is unable to throw them, gets vaguely irritated, and has to have Mineta take them all back). The anime felt *very* rushed during this bit, time passed stupidly quickly. I hope this felt sort of like that. You can expect everyone he interacted with (except the guy who blew him up) to pass and reach their canon classes. Fun note: Asui actually got a higher overall score than Bakugo or Midoriya because she wasn't doing poorly in combat before she saved Shinsou's ass. If she hadn't been there Shinsou would have needed Recovery Girl before Midoriya.

Finally, even if he hadn't been exploded to the max Shinsou still wouldn't have passed this. He simply was not earning points fast enough and would have fled the zero pointer like everyone else. I may bring the Zero Pointer again when he talks with Asui. Unfortunately for Shinsou there was virtually no way he could have passed this exam with his quirk. I have to assume that the teachers have records of everyone's quirk (except Midoriya) as it is likely in their application, and the teachers were indeed keeping a closer eye on Shinsou than some others. If he had effectively sabotaged another participant they likely would have been given a general studies option with the option to prove themselves during the sports exam.

Finally, to the guest who commented on all 3 chapters (sadly I can't reply there): Thank you for your kind words! I'm glad you enjoyed the story so far.

Next up? Hell Week.


	5. Chapter 5: Hell Week

Chapter 5: Hell Week

Shinsou trudged out of the 'super-hip urban setting' in defeat. He had failed. He had failed the exam. He had failed Toshinori. He had failed his dad. He had failed Midoriya. He had failed himself. He had failed.

Ahead of him he could hear the nurse who healed him complaining about the exam and the number of prospective students injured. The girl who had propped him up lurched along beside him. Out of the corner of his eye he could see she was looking at him, hesitating to offer comfort. Bowing his head lower, he stared at the ground, blocking her out, venting his frustration on a bit of shattered concrete as he tried to tune everything out.

He almost missed the nurse beg off as she headed to the next test area. Shinsou forced himself to look up at the UA exam center ahead. He really didn't want to go back there. He just didn't have much of a choice.

"Are you okay?"

He finally looked at the girl again and it was all he could do to keep his shoulders from sagging. "Can you tell me something?"

She put a finger up to her mouth, her tongue hung out of the corner. With some reluctance she nodded. Shinsou returned to looking at the ground, "How many points did you get?"

"Twenty four, kero."

"Doesn't seem like much, does it?" He laughed without a trace of humor, "How long did you stay with me?" The girl was silent and he swallowed the knot in his throat as he looked back at her, unable to keep tears from rolling down his cheeks, "How long?"

"Kero." She croaked, glancing down, "Almost three minutes."

He let out a stuttering breath. Almost a third of the exam. How many others had spent those three minutes racking up points? "What will you do if it isn't enough?"

Her shoulders hitched, and she gently swayed in place. "There are other schools." She murmured, but he could hear the uncertainty in her voice. His mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton.

"I'm sorry for taking up so much of your time." He sniveled and she became a blur as his eyes filled with tears. He dragged his sleeve across his eyes, clearing his view, "I don't know what type of hero you're trying to be, but you're already a great rescue hero." The words came out in a hoarse shout. He'd had to force them out, to make sure she heard them. She'd earned them.

She stared at him for a long moment. Her expression didn't change. He wondered if it could. But even as she lowered her gaze, she seemed to straighten up, standing taller than before he had spoken. "Thank you," She looked back up at him and nodded, "I'm glad you're okay."

"Yeah." He managed to laugh, "Thanks to you."

She looked back to the exam center, "I have to go home to watch my brother and sister. Are you ready to go back there?"

He nodded and sighed, "I should be fine now."

They walked back to the exam center in silence.

* * *

"Come on, pick up." Shinsou shifted his cell from one hear to the other, but Izuku wasn't answering. He wasn't responding to texts either. Neither of those boded well to Shinsou. He'd already been to the changing area. The locker Izuku had used, the one right next to the one he had used, had been emptied before he even arrived. The ringing stopped and he clicked disconnect as the phone directed him to voicemail. Unfortunately, that meant that he was looking for Izuku blind, without so much as a lead to follow.

Izuku certainly had a head start on him. He'd been out of it for at least ten minutes after the exam if what the nurse was said was true, and he hadn't exactly rushed back, nor had he changed in a hurry, pulling out his phone and shooting off a few texts before he even started changing. A part of him had slowed him down. It wasn't even the part that was beating himself up over his failure. That part had dashed itself over his emotional rocks already and was just waiting to swell back up again for another go. No, it was the part of him that had nagged and prodded and tugged at him until he had finally gotten Izuku to send out the general studies course application.

That same part of him was now trying to console him with the knowledge that he had sent one out as well.

Another part of him didn't want to find Izuku. Either he too had failed, and ten months of effort, ten months of blood, sweat and tears had come to nothing for either of them, or… or Izuku had succeeded where he had failed. That thought put his hair on end, and wasn't that an ugly realization? Izuku had spent seemingly countless hours working with him on his quirk, gushing at him about how useful it would be, strategizing with him on ways of catching tight lipped villains. And for him to fail when his friend, who didn't even have a quirk, went on to pass, how would he feel about that? He'd cheer for him, he knew he would. But how he'd feel… it sent an unpleasant shiver down his spine. For him to feel this way at even the chance that Izuku would move on without him, it felt like a base betrayal.

That feeling, the fear of Izuku somehow leaving him behind, died when he finally found him. Shinsou didn't even need to ask to know Izuku's test results. Everything about him was wrong, beaten down. He was hunched, staring at the floor, his shoulders hitching as he cried. He could see and hear the tears striking the floor. Shinsou was horrified and relieved and furious that he was relived. Are you happy now? He asked himself, as he nearly broke down in tears again.

"Izuku…" Words failed him. He ran to his friend and fell onto the bench next to him, pulling Izuku into a tight hug. Tears stained his shoulder as he cradled Izuku against him, trying to offer what comfort he could. Izuku didn't reciprocate, he didn't move, he simply sagged as Hitoshi wept alongside him. "I didn't pass either." He eventually managed to offer, but Izuku said nothing; the words weren't consolation to him. Hitoshi wasn't sure any words could console him right now. Hitoshi didn't know how long he sat there, but it was until he had cried out the remainder of his tears.

Izuku seemed to have an inexhaustible supply and they seemed to take every ounce of his strength. For the first time that day Hitoshi was relieved that he had all the training he had received. He doubted he would have been able to pull Izuku to his feet. His friend managed to stop weeping long enough to finally begin to walk, but it was still painfully slow going. It wasn't until they got to the main hall leading out that they stopped, and only then because Hitoshi saw Present Mic. He blinked and led Izuku to a bench. "I have to talk to him for a moment. Just-just stay here." The words fell on deaf ears; Izuku sat down heavily and was already looking at the floor again.

Hitoshi dashed after the hero who happened to turn and look at him, looking more than a little surprised, "There are still applicants here?"

Hitoshi brushed it off, "I was looking for a friend."

Present Mic leaned back, "Oh, you. I remember you. You're the kid that got blown up." He put a hand to his head, "Tough break kid, I'm sorry that happened to you. We can't give you any points for it, but the guy who did it won't be getting in after breaking the rules."

"I don't care about that." He shook his head, "I didn't pass. I get it. But the girl, the one who saved me. Give her my points." He wouldn't have believed it possible for him to shed more tears, but they filled his eyes once more, and he wiped them away to clear his vision, "Please. I know it might not be enough-"

Present Mic's laugh caught him off guard, "You know you're the second caller today to offer up your points to someone else." Hitoshi found Present Mic's finger pointed in his face, "I'll tell you what I told her. The girl who rescued you? There's no reason to give her your points, she's charting well on her own."

Hitoshi drew in a stuttering breath, "You mean she passed? Even though she gave up three minutes of her time?"

Present Mic held his hands up and shied back, "Ah, well, I can't answer that request at this time, but let's just say that she's one of the hit singles from today's performance."

Hitoshi's shoulders sagged, a weight lifted off his shoulders "Thank you."

Present Mic laughed, "No problem. Maybe you'll get another shot on stage to strut your stuff, ya dig?"

Hitoshi stared, watching as Present Mic pointed at him, "Um… I don't actually." He shook his head, ignoring Present Mic's crestfallen look, then glanced back at Izuku, "My friend, he's feeling out of it right now. I'm going to take him home. Thanks again."

* * *

The trek back to Izuku's home was miserable Hitoshi kept a guiding hand on his friend's shoulder as Izuku staggered back home in complete silence. Izuku, always talking, mumbling, arguing, or laughing was utterly silent. It was unnatural and worrying. Hitoshi barely watched where he was going, his eyes shooting back to Izuku every few seconds as his friend lurched one way or another. And then there were Izuku's eyes. He knew those eyes, pupils drawn into pinpoints and irises pulled so tight he couldn't see color. He recognized them all too easily; they were the eyes Izuku had whenever they practiced.

But he wasn't using his power. He wished he could, but Izuku wasn't talking. He was like a zombie, too lost in his own mind to think properly. Hitoshi wondered how long it would have taken him to go home if he hadn't been there to drag him back.

"We're almost back." He murmured, during the moment he looked back at the sidewalk. And then the silence returned. He'd tried to fill it before, but Izuku responded to nothing, and he couldn't keep up a one sided conversation like Izuku could. "Inko-san will be home, right?" It was a rhetorical question, he knew she would be, and he thanked the kami for it. Being around Izuku like this was terrible, but the thought of leaving him alone was simply unthinkable.

"We'll take the elevator, okay?" He looked back at the rapidly nearing apartment complex, "I know we're great at stairs, but I don't think I could carry you up right now." He smiled joylessly, hoping for something, _anything_ but Izuku simply took another step and then another, softly jostling back towards Shinsou.

Blessedly the elevator opened the moment he pressed the button and he ushered Izuku in after him. "We'll get you home in just a moment. Inko will know what to do." He hoped.

"Inko?" He didn't care that he was shouting, didn't care that he was walking in with his shoes on, didn't care that he hadn't so much as knocked. He could hear the worry in his own voice, and he glanced back at Izuku who was robotically taking off his shoes. He must have been a sight for Izuku's mother because her eyes widened the moment she saw him, and then widened further when she saw her son.

"I found him like this after the exam." It was like he wasn't even there, Inko passed him without a word, her arms reaching out and grabbing Izuku, pulling him into a tight hug. "He isn't hurt." He added lamely, watching as she ran her fingers through Izuku's hair.

"I'm sorry Izuku. I'm so sorry." She was whispering the words over and over again. Izuku didn't resist as she leaned in and kissed his cheek, he didn't move at all. And then she was guiding him into their home and Hitoshi was alone.

* * *

The walk home had been interminable. He had been almost as bad as Izuku, barely able to put one foot in front of the other, he was just drained and overwhelmed and tired. But he couldn't stay at Izuku's. He couldn't stand to hear Inko crying and whispered apologies to her son, nor could he stand Izuku's silence. So he had left, sneaking out like a thief in the night, and wandered home because he had no other place to go.

He pushed his door open, stumbled inside and collapsed against the wall, sinking to the floor. He sat there, stewing, dwelling, ignoring the open door until he felt a rush of anger and slammed it shut. Eventually he pulled his knees up and pressed his face against them, just wanting to shut everything out for a while.

He succeeded better than he thought. He didn't see or hear his father come in; only returning to awareness as a hand gently shook him awake. He blinked, looking up and into his father's concerned eyes. "Hitoshi, are you okay?"

He opened his mouth, felt it move lamely, and then shook his head. His father frowned, then turned around and sank down beside him, "It's okay son, it's okay." His father wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him into a sideways hug. He sat there, still pulled in on himself, and felt himself tearing up again. This just wasn't ending, it was too much. His father pulled him tighter and Hitoshi wrapped his arms around him, crying against his father's chest.

Yawaraki waited until his son had drained himself of tears, "Do you want to talk about it?"

What was there to talk about? He had failed. Izuku had failed too. And… he closed his eyes, "We both failed." Hitoshi bit his lip, "But before I found him, there was a chance he could have succeeded and I… I didn't want him to."

His father was silent for a long moment, "That's natural, I suppose."

"It shouldn't be!" Hitoshi snapped, "It's Izuku dad, he wanted this more than anything."

Yawaraki nodded slowly, "He did, but you did everything you could to get him ready. You tried to find other schools where he could apply to the hero course. You helped him train. You got him to apply to the general studies course just in case this happened."

"I shouldn't have been happy that my best friend failed!" Hitoshi bristled, "How could a good person feel like that?"

Yawaraki stared at him, his face softening, "Everyone has selfish desires son, even good people." His father placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently, "That doesn't make you a villain, it makes you human."

Hitoshi's mouth opened, worked to form words and failed. He closed it and looked at the floor. "Sorry dad."

* * *

Sleep didn't come quickly that night. He set his phone aside at midnight, then again at one thirty when staring at the darkness failed to compel him to close his eyes. He wasn't sure when he finally managed to fall asleep, but he woke to his dad shaking him awake. "It's time for you to go to school." His dad murmured, "Or time to tell me you're not up to it so I can let them know."

Hitoshi shook his head, wincing at the light, "I'll go." His father nodded, leaving him to get ready, and he instinctively reached for his phone. Nothing. He'd sent a handful of texts the night before, but there hadn't been any response so far. He frowned, shooting out a quick warning that he was running late and began getting dressed.

Thankfully the stiffness that had permeated his body after sitting hunched up against the wall for who knows how long had faded when his dad gave him a hug after dinner. He threw on his clothes, grabbed his bag and headed out, receiving a quick hug from his dad, as well as a bento and an onigiri for breakfast on the go. "Have a good day, son."

"Thanks dad." He squeezed his father's shoulders and took off.

He still hadn't received a text from Izuku. Not then, and not during the short trip to his apartment. He knocked, but it was Inko who opened the door. Hitoshi blinked. She did not look better than the day before, if anything she looked worse, bags under her eyes, her hair disheveled instead of its normally tight bun. He looked at her incredulously, but she didn't even seem to notice. "I'm sorry Shinsou, Izuku won't be going to school today. He's… not feeling well."

Hitoshi nodded, feeling numb as she went to close the door. "Uh…" She paused, looking at him with tired eyes and he licked his lips, "It's not…" He trailed off, hesitating himself, "Uh. Let me know if he feels better. Maybe we can train together."

She reached out and placed a hand on his cheek, looking weepy, "Thank you, you're a good friend. I'll let you know."

Hitoshi could only nod and watch as she closed the door. Coward. He should have said something. She needed something. Izuku needed time, he shouldn't have been surprised that Izuku wasn't ready to go back yet, but Inko needed something else and he wasn't sure there was anything he could do. The look in her eyes, downcast, depressed, he wasn't used to that, and it bothered him almost as much as how Izuku felt.

He dwelt on their misery the entire way to school. The route had long since become rote, but it felt different when Izuku wasn't with him. It had happened before, but never like this. He couldn't remember a time when Izuku and Inko looked so down. He grit his teeth as he stomped into Aldera. Out of long habit he was being ignored, and for once he was truly grateful because he had no clue what he was going to say or do.

It was only when he got to class he realized his error.

"How many points did you get?" Shinsou froze at the door as Bakugo stared at him with narrowed eyes. His mouth went dry and he glanced away, heading for his desk, but Bakugo intercepted him, stepping in front of him, "I asked you a question villain."

Shinsou balled his hands into fists. He wasn't ready to hear Bakugo crowing that he was the only one going to UA. Not now, not today. "Move." Bakugo let out a single mirthless laugh, but failed to actually talk. It made Shinsou hate him all the more. He finally looked up, his gaze meeting Bakugo's, "I'm not telling you anything. Now get out of my way." He could hear how rushed the words were, and that only served to entice Bakugo. He simply shook his head, a feral grin on his lips.

Shinsou's stomach dropped, "I just want to take my seat." He wasn't ready for this; he didn't want to deal with this. He slipped between the desks beside him, but Bakugo just followed suit. It was infuriating. "I am not telling you how many points I got Bakugo." He was raising his voice, and now everyone was staring at him. Bakugo had an insufferably smug look on his face as he stepped out of Shinsou's way and took his seat. Shinsou stood anger overwhelming his good sense as he watched him, wondering just why he'd given up. Behind him the teacher cleared his throat.

"I hope you're not intending to be that disruptive during class." Shinsou bit on his lip, forestalling a number of responses before he turned and shook his head, not trusting his voice. The teacher looked at him lazily, "Good, now take your seat." He was dismissed with a wave.

Shinsou could hear the rest of the class snickering at him, and it was all he could do to maintain his composure as he finally made his way to his desk.

* * *

Hitoshi let out a breath and looked around again. It had been a long time since he had stayed at school after the last class of the day, not since he had befriended Izuku in fact, but today hadn't been miserable enough apparently. Bakugo hadn't let up, every time he'd looked over he'd found Bakugo staring at him. It was unnerving to say the least. He'd booked it out of the class the moment class ended, doing his best to move into the crowd of students so Bakugo couldn't get him.

He'd run upstairs, pushing past the crush, then back down a different stairwell and eventually ducked into the library. It had more exits than a boy's room at least. Fortunately he was alone. He wasn't sure he trusted that, but it was quiet in here and Bakugo wasn't exactly stealthy. He had a few minutes before he moved again, just in case, before heading out. In the meantime he began texting Izuku.

'You feeling better?' He waited a few seconds before dashing off a follow-up, 'Bakugo's been a real pain today.' Minutes clicked by, but no response came.

He glanced into the empty hall and quickly but quietly made his way to a stairwell, going up the stairs easily and looking around again. Now he was alone. Even the students who had been cleaning after school had gone home. He sighed and called Inko. The phone rang three times before she finally answered, "Oh Hitoshi… I'm sorry, I should have called sooner."

"That's okay, how is Izuku doing?"

The line went silent for a moment, and she apologized again, "I'm sorry, I really don't think Izuku is ready to train with you today."

"Maybe tomorrow then?" He tried his best to sound hopeful, he really did.

"Maybe." She didn't sound at all confident, "Thank you for calling."

The line went dead and Shinsou swallowed a bitter taste in his mouth. At least, if Bakugo was waiting for him, he wouldn't expect him to head straight home…

* * *

Hitoshi cringed as Inko shook her head, shutting his question down before he could even ask it, "But if he's out today, he'll have missed more than half the week."

"I know Hitoshi, it's just, since the exam…" Inko trailed off. She still couldn't meet his eye as she tried to beg off once again. Her hands were dancing nervously, coming together and separating. She was forcing herself to smile and was doing a poor job of it.

"He needs to come back to school." Hitoshi could hear the worry in his own voice, and saw it stabbing her in the heart.

"I know. He just… needs a few more days." She did glance at him, barely, her eyes drifting over him, refusing to linger.

"C-can I at least talk to him?"

Inko bowed her head, "He really hasn't been talking much." Her voice choked, and she placed a hand to her mouth. "I'm sorry." The words were weak, and she turned away, hand on the door.

"Wait." She stopped, "Please?"

She glanced at him, with puffy eyes, "I'm sorry."

The door was closing. Another day of silence from Izuku, another day of Bakugo breathing down his neck, another day thinking about Izuku and Inko and their mutual misery, and trying to... he didn't even know. He just knew he couldn't take another day of it. "Please Inko-san, let me at least try? I know he's taking it hard, I am too."

Her shoulders sagged, "It's… different, Hitoshi. I know you feel bad for Izuku, but…"

The rest of her words trailed off. He blinked, she hadn't asked… she hadn't spoken to him, she might not have spoken to dad either. She didn't even know. "I didn't pass." He wasn't sure if he cut her off or not, but when he looked at her again she was staring at him wide-eyed.

"What?"

"I didn't pass either." She looked entirely incredulous and he shook his head, "The practical, it was against robots." He shrugged helplessly, "My quirk only works on people. I… I failed."

She stared at him, her mouth opening until she covered it, "I'm… sorry."

"It's not your fault. It's not your fault that Izuku didn't pass." Her eyes widened and he forced himself to look down, "Please stop blaming yourself." He shut his eyes, "I have a quirk and I still failed. It isn't your fault."

"I didn't realize." Her voice was soft, distant, "Izuku… he's always said your quirk was amazing. I just… I just assumed."

Hitoshi sagged, "Dad did too, I think." Inko placed a hand on his shoulder and he looked up at her. She looked saddened, but not in the same way. She didn't look on the verge of tears, and for that moment he felt just the slightest stirring of optimism. He hadn't expected his failure to brighten her mood, but at this point he was willing to take what he could get. "Can I talk to Izuku? Please?"

She hesitated, opening her mouth to shut him down once more, but stilled her tongue and nodded instead, stepping aside and letting him in. The Midoriya's had always been comfortable for him. He spent almost as much time here as he did at home. At that moment it felt different, off. Inko closed the door behind him, but didn't follow him as he walked to her son's room.

Here goes nothing, he thought, and knocked. There was a silence, then a slow shuffling. The door opened and Izuku was there, looking the worse for wear. Bags under his eyes, still in pajamas, he looked haggard, his hair even messier than usual. Izuku blinked at him ponderously. "Hitoshi?" He sounded confused, which Hitoshi couldn't really blame him for.

"Get ready, you're coming to school."

Izuku blinked, "Hitoshi, I don't-"

"You can't just hide in your room. You can't just… just give up."

Izuku winced, looking away, "I know. I…"

He trailed off and Hitoshi sighed, "I failed the exam too, Izuku. I know you were out of it when I told you, but we both need to figure out another way forward."

Izuku blanched, "You failed?" Hitoshi merely nodded, but Izuku seemed to withdraw once more. "I can't…" He almost began to mutter, but looked back, cutting himself off, "It wasn't a fair test for you, was it?"

Shinsou folded his arms over his chest, "Did any of those robots talk to you?" Izuku merely frowned and shook his head. "It sucked, and I hated it. But we can't just give up. You can't just sit here wallowing, get ready for class."

Izuku cringed, "I don't-"

"I'm not asking." Hitoshi said, cutting him off. "My quirk may not have gotten me into UA, but it can get you to school."

Izuku hesitated, but crumbled under Hitoshi's gaze, "Give me five minutes, okay?"

* * *

Toshinori Yagi stood at the principal's door, folder in hand. His non-existent stomach was roiling, but he couldn't avoid this any longer. He sighed and knocked, the door slipping open as he rapped against it a second time. "Come in All Might," Nedzu's soft voice slipped through the crack, "to what do I have the pleasure?"

Toshinori, feeling distinctly unlike All Might, steeled himself as he stepped inside. The principal was seated behind his desk; two cups of tea were on the table gently steaming. Vaguely he wondered if the principal had watched him on cameras or had he anticipated his arrival. "Hello Nedzu sir, I was hoping to speak to you."

"Please, sit down," Nedzu's face was unreadable as it always was. Human emotions didn't really convey on his face, "What can I do for you today?"

Toshinori took the offered seat and looked at the tea before him, "Sir, I don't know how to say this, but I am having an ethical dilemma."

"All Might having an ethical dilemma? And here I thought today would be a dull day." The principal's voice was deceptively soft but he spoke just a bit faster than normal, Toshinori wondered if that was because he was excited or not, "Is it because one of your students failed the entrance exam?"

Toshinori hesitated, but nodded, "Yes sir. One of the children I was training failed."

The principal's paws came together, "And now you're wondering if you should ask for them to be entered via recommendation."

Toshinori sagged in his seat, was he really that obvious? "Yes sir."

If anything, it almost made the principal more eager, "Is it that you think that you would be recommending a student because you trained them and that they received an unfair advantage? Or because the test didn't allow them a proper assessment of their abilities?"

The worst part of talking with his new boss was that he always felt like he was being led around by his nose, "A bit of both, sir."

"Ah, I see."

The principal merely reclined in his chair and took a sip from his cup. Toshinori had the distinct feeling that he was being toyed with, "What would you advise in this situation?"

"The recommendation exam has passed, as you might recall. And while you are correct in your assessment that the exam seemed almost tailor made to thwart his quirk, even though he managed to score more points than one might expect." Nedzu placed down his tea, "A shame, of course, but assessing with robots is the only way to safely run the tests. Humans are so full of biases and limitations that it would be impossible to run with human actors. Not in the group settings we have become accustomed to. Already we have potential students injured during exams, like your successor."

Toshinori blanched, those injuries hadn't gone unnoticed or uncommented upon, but he had still received the points for his action. "Yes sir."

"Tell me All Might, if the situation were reversed, if your protégé had failed and your other student had passed, what would you have done?"

"I'm not sure, sir. I…" He trailed off. Would he have pulled the strings necessary to get Midoriya in? Would he have recommended him to another school? A foul taste filled his mouth, "I would have gotten him in somewhere." He wasn't proud of the admission, but if he was being honest with himself, it was the truth. "It's too important not to."

"For you," Toshinori's mouth opened but Nedzu leaned back in his chair, "And society, of course. The symbol of peace's successor should be taken very seriously."

That feeling of being toyed with lingered, "Yes sir."

"Tell me, why do you think it's important that this other student be given a place within our classes when he failed his entrance exam?"

"I'm… not sure I should ask that sir. That's part of the dilemma."

Nedzu leaned forward, "Are you afraid that rejection might send him on a dark path?"

"No." The word came out instantly, but Nedzu's gaze remained, searching. Toshinori shook his head, "No. He's had it drilled into him that his quirk is evil, and because of that most people think he is evil, but I don't believe it. He wouldn't become a villain, if for no other reason than to spite the people who believe he would."

Nedzu shrugged, and Toshinori wondered if it was a natural gesture or an affectation, "Certainly a novel reason not to become a villain, but that wouldn't necessarily make him a hero. Are you upset that you didn't recommend him earlier?"

That twisted his gut. It was possible that his training would have given Shinsou a better shot at the recommendation exam rather than the general, but he would have had to put the boy on a higher pedestal than Midoriya and he couldn't do that. It wasn't that Shinsou didn't work hard, he did his best, but Midoriya worked so much harder. It would have created a rift between the two, and that ignored the difficulty he would have had in explaining how he, as All Might, knew the boy in the first place. Finally he shook his head, "I don't think I would have."

"Then why do you think he should be in the hero course?"

"Because he was able to take control of me."

For just a moment Nedzu seemed caught off guard, "He used his quirk on you?"

"I allowed…" Toshinori hesitated. This wasn't a normal conversation, the boy's quirk wasn't… normal. It would be all too easy to paint the boy with the wrong brush. He refocused and looked at Nedzu, words chosen with care, "No. I asked him to. Not as All Might, but as you see me. He had good reasons not to trust me, and I asked him to use his quirk so he could verify I was trustworthy."

Nedzu nodded slowly, "I see."

"He could have done it any number of times while I was instructing him, but he never did it again. Not even when I was pushing him beyond his limits."

"You have faith in him?"

"Yes." This time there was no follow up. None was needed.

Nedzu thought for a moment, "Before you came, I did check on this second student of yours. He has grades worthy of getting into general studies as well, you know."

Toshinori nodded, "I saw."

"There's still the sports festival." Nedzu offered breezily.

Toshinori nodded, already seeing where he was being led, not that it made him any happier, "Yes sir. There is the sports festival."

"And there's nothing preventing you from continuing to train him either."

Toshinori winced internally. Heroics, teaching, taking care of homework, and tutoring on top, he was going to be very busy. "No sir."

"Then I wish your student luck on his next chance." The principal leaned back in his chair, "Have a good day All Might."

* * *

One advantage to being late, Hitoshi reflected, was that Bakugo couldn't bother them before class started. The drawback was being held back after class as punishment, while Bakugo volunteered to clean just so he could stick around to watch them squirm until he could question them. There was no other reason for him to be so unbearably slow.

Their teacher spoke of propriety, their conduct and disrespect, and Izuku seemed to shrink while battered by it. Hitoshi hated it as well, considering how little respect they were shown, but held his tongue. Bakugo seemed to be positively glowing at the light reaming they were taking, and he found the blonde's eyes constantly tugging away from what he was doing just so he could grin at them. The teacher finished his lecture and departed, leaving the three alone. Hitoshi wanted nothing more than to book it, but Izuku seemed deflated, putting away his things with painful slowness.

And even if he had made a break for it, Bakugo had positioned himself at the door just as the teacher left. He was staring at them, "I shouldn't be surprised that both of you failed, you're both worthless, a villain and his loser accomplice." He shook his head, sneering, "With you being out, I thought one of those one pointers got you Deku."

Hitoshi's blood boiled as he watched Izuku wilt, and he shot a venomous glance at Bakugo, "Shut up!"

"What do you want?" Izuku's voice caught Hitoshi off guard, it was softer than normal, and he was looking at the bully with a sunken gaze.

Hitoshi thought he saw Bakugo look his way, but only out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't drag his eyes away from Izuku, "You don't-"

Izuku looked at him, and Hitoshi could scarcely stand to see him. He just seemed so drained, barely able to keep his head up. And he'd dragged him here, to this. Izuku shook his head, "It doesn't matter." The words were so defeated, they pulled at Hitoshi's heart. He had brought this on Izuku.

Bakugo hesitated a moment looking at Hitoshi warily, "I want to know how many points you scored."

Hitoshi hesitated, reluctantly looking at Bakugo. "I'm not-" He could hear his own voice, the hesitancy, and Bakugo seemed to seize on it, a grin forming on his lips.

"I didn't score any points." Izuku cut him off and Hitoshi felt his stomach clench. Bakugo had looked startled for a second, but then his smile was returning, widening even further than before. Izuku just looked tired, "Was that it? Was that all you wanted? Can we leave now?"

"I still need to know how many that villain took." Bakugo nodded towards him and Hitoshi cringed. Took? What did that mean?

Izuku sighed, "Need? You need to know? Why?" He waved at Hitoshi, "Isn't it enough to know he thinks he failed? Why do you need to know?" Bakugo scowled, but Izuku shook his head, "Do you really need to brag that badly?"

"Quiet, you're nothing but a quirkless loser. I knew you wouldn't get any points." He tore his gaze from Izuku and Hitoshi found the piercing gaze focused on him, "I want to know how many points you stole."

Hitoshi nearly choked on his breath. "Stole-"

"Stole." Bakugo drove over him, eyes narrowed, "Those robots didn't talk, and your quirk wouldn't destroy them; all you would have been able to do was have others do your dirty work for you." Bakugo leered at him, "So any points you did get were stolen. How many people had their chances ruined because of you?"

Words failed to form. It was true, wasn't it? He… he hadn't really earned those points himself. He'd used others to get them. Hitoshi's throat felt like it was sealing and he struggled to take a breath. What if the people he controlled hadn't gotten in? What if they were just shy? What if he had caused them to fail?

Izuku grabbed his shoulder, and Hitoshi looked over to see him hovering at his side, concern overwriting the despair that had filled him, "Breathe. Hitoshi, take a breath."

Bakugo snorted, "You should just let him go. If he's that guilty already the world would be better off without him."

Hitoshi shook his head. No. No. It wasn't fair! He didn't want to hurt anyone, he didn't want to ruin anyone's chances, he just wanted to have a chance. Was that too much to ask?

The desk ahead of his clattered sideways as Izuku got between him and Bakugo, Izuku's hands were on his shoulders, "Hitoshi! Breathe." He was so startled he did. His throat burned, but he managed to take a breath, dragging in a gulp of air.

"You should-"

Izuku whirled, "Go to hell Bakugo."

Bakugo growled, and the air filled with subtle pops and cracks of small explosions, "You don't get to talk to me like that you quirkless loser!" Hitoshi could hear him coming. He, he had to say something. He should have grabbed him when he had the chance. Why hadn't he spoken up sooner? He felt tears streaming down his face as Izuku blocked Bakugo's path.

"Leave him alone!"

Bakugo's barking laughter filled the air, "And what are you going to do to stop me Deku?" Hitoshi watched Izuku's hands ball into fists so tight the changed color. He began to wonder if he had merely deprived his brain of oxygen as Bakugo laughed again, "Don't make me laugh; you couldn't even destroy a one pointer during the exam and now you think you can take me on?"

"I did destroy one robot during the exam." Izuku growled, "Tell me Bakugo, did you run from the zero pointer like everyone else?"

Bakugo's arrogance faltered, "The hell?"

"Did you?" Hitoshi blinked, catching Bakugo take a step back. Izuku's back was to him, but something… he couldn't tell what, there was something different. "Or did you destroy it like I did?"

Hitoshi sucked in another breath, "Izuku?"

"You're lying." Bakugo's natural bravado seemed to reassert itself, but Izuku took a step toward him.

"Am I?"

"Stop it, just stop!" Hitoshi shouted, and both of them looked at him. "I got three points." He swallowed the knot at the back of his throat and looked down at his desk, "A one pointer and a two pointer. I… I controlled three people, that's it." He forced himself to look at Bakugo, to see that smug look of superiority, "Are you happy now? Is that good enough for you?"

Bakugo's face remained thunderous for a moment, his entire body tensed, but somehow he reined himself in, "Tch. I knew it." He took a step back, eyes fixed on Izuku, "He's still just a villain."

Izuku stayed between Hitoshi and Bakugo until they left the room, then slumped. "Are you okay?" They spoke in unison. It managed to drag a laugh out of both of them.

Izuku recovered just a bit quicker, "Yeah. I'm fine." Hitoshi nodded, and lied through his teeth when he said the same thing. Izuku probably spotted it, but brushed it off, "Let's get out of here."

* * *

The walk back to Izuku's didn't put Hitoshi at ease. He couldn't help but dwell on Bakugo's words and Izuku, while no longer completely silent, didn't start any conversations. "Today was a mistake." Hitoshi couldn't help but blame himself, "I shouldn't have forced you to come."

"It's fine." Izuku replied, but Hitoshi couldn't help but cringe.

"I threatened you."

"You didn't-"

"I did." Hitoshi ground out, "And it was wrong, and I'm sorry."

Izuku shrugged helplessly, "I think I needed it. I… Hitoshi, thank you for getting me to go back to school."

Hitoshi couldn't help but laugh, "Today sucked."

Izuku laughed, readily agreeing, "Yeah, it totally did."

Hitoshi scratched the back of his head, "I hope you don't mind if I take the rest of the week off. I don't think I can handle seeing Bakugo again."

"You can always hang out at my place."

Hitoshi blew out a breath, "After I finally get you to go back to school? You think your mom will be okay with it?"

Izuku looked positively incredulous, "After today? Positive."

"Heh." Hitoshi walked Izuku to his door, "Hey… before I go. There's still something bugging me." Izuku blinked and looked at him, "How did you get Bakugo to back off? You mentioned the zero pointer-"

Izuku froze for an instant, then began stammering, "Oh that! That was nothing! I just… um… I was bluffing! It was nothing really, don't. I… uh… the zero pointer…" He broke off into a nervous chuckle.

Hitoshi simply stared at him, "Uh…"

Izuku turned, "Oh look, there's mom!" He threw open the door and dashed inside, "See you tomorrow!" The solid wood door slammed shut behind him.

* * *

Hitoshi's door had scarcely opened when his father's hand brushed against his forehead, "Hmm. Seems like you have a fever." His father smiled blandly, "Looks like you'll have to stay home."

"Dad."

His father tapped a finger against his chin, "Actually, I'll be out all day, perhaps I should drop you off at the Midoriya's."

"Dad." Hitoshi felt a grin forming, but did his best to suppress it.

"I mean, you obviously caught it from Izuku, he can't possibly make you sicker at this point." His father shrugged, looking anywhere but at him.

"Dad." He couldn't help it, he smiled.

His father smirked, "Yes son?"

Hitoshi took a step forward and wrapped his arms around his father, "Thanks dad."

* * *

The next few days were blessedly free of Bakugo and Aldera. They took the time to recover, finally, eschewing training for video games and hero studies. Izuku seemed to be on an even bigger All Might kick than normal, if such a thing was possible, though he refrained from watching his favorite video more than once a day for Hitoshi's sake.

It was well-worn territory for the both of them, more than just well-worn if either of them were being honest about it. Izuku still tried to figure out what All Might's quirk was and how it worked, while Hitoshi had long since exhausted his theories. Izuku still took notes on All Might and the others that popped up, his murmuring and the scritch-scratch of pencil on paper a balm on Hitoshi's nerves. Of course they took turns trying to mimic All Might during clips where he spoke, only speaking "Plus Ultra!" together. It was the one voice Hitoshi granted that Midoriya mimicked better than him.

Inko seemed relieved as well, which was a relief to both of them. Hitoshi didn't know how much he had helped, but she favored him with a kind smile every time she saw him. His father visited in the evenings for a shared dinner before bringing Hitoshi home, and, with some reluctance, mentioned he had picked up their homework before school had closed on Friday, though he didn't even mention it until Saturday evening.

Hitoshi was still working on his after dinner on Sunday. His father had brought him home after he'd spent most of the day helping Izuku with what he'd missed, in between taking the last bit of time to goof off. He was just finishing his English work when he heard the doorbell. He heard his father going for it when his phone rang, Izuku was calling. He smiled and swiped to answer, "Hey-"

"I GOT IN! I GOT IN!" Izuku's voice was almost shrill, and Hitoshi pulled the phone away from his ear. Izuku sounded like he was jumping around his room in sheer jubilation.

He continued shouting it as Hitoshi's jaw dropped, "Wait, are you serious?!"

"YES! I JUST GOT THE MESSAGE!"

Hitoshi's eyes widened, "Wait, someone just rang the doorbell! I'll call you back!" He ended the call as he jumped up, dashing from his room, "Dad! Izuku got in! He got in!" He turned the corner and found himself looking at his father and Toshinori. "Dad-" The word died on his lips as he looked between them. He didn't need them to say a word.

All at once he felt his world falling apart.

"I didn't."

Notes: Well that took longer than expected! I hope you all enjoyed that! I'd like to thank littlemissoyashirou for editing, offering support advice and some text in this chapter.

So Bakugo's still a jerkass. I couldn't help but think of The Quick and the Dead while writing Izuku confronting him. Bakugo: "You're not fast enough for me!" Izuku: "Today I am."

In retrospect, I REALLY wish I had him control someone who didn't wind up passing. It would have added significant pathos, and I'm not sure if it would have been worse if it turned out that that theoretical character failed by a point and he knew, or he could never find out if they failed because of him.

Also, I wish I could reply to guests, but I can't. Thank you for commenting!


	6. Chapter 6: Gifts

Chapter 6: Gifts

"That's not entirely true", Toshinori said, holding up a hand to forestall either questions or false hope. "But it's not entirely wrong either. Perhaps we should sit down and I can explain?"

Yawarakai led his son to the couch where the boy sat down heavily. His father sat down beside him, draping an arm around the boy's shoulder and gently squeezing. Toshinori sat down across from them and cleared his throat.

"I got into the general studies course, didn't I?" The boy preempted him without preamble, eyes fixed on the floor in front of him.

Toshinori faltered, "Er, yes." He shot a quick glance at Yawarakai who had a tight frown on his lips. "But that's only part of the reason I came here tonight."

"You're going to tell me that I still have a chance to get in," Hitoshi sighed, "The sports festival."

Toshinori cleared his throat, "Yes." He waited to be cut off again, but Hitoshi sagged and remained silent for the moment, "I thought I'd offer to continue training you until then. Would you be willing to continue?"

He received the barest of nods, and Yawarakai frowned, "Son, he's offering you quite a gift."

Hitoshi sighed and looked vaguely frustrated, "The odds are terrible. Outside of one class five years ago when twenty students from the incoming course were dropped the average has been one transfer every other year."

Toshinori frowned, "You seem well informed."

"UA is a public institution; I checked the admission records and cross-referenced the graduation records. It was…" Hitoshi hesitated, "it was my backup plan for Izuku if he didn't get into the hero course." He glanced at Toshinori, looking vaguely pained, "It's not that I didn't trust you, but other people…" He trailed off and looked away.

Toshinori nodded, "You've been treated unfairly because of your quirk. I can understand that." He reached into his jacket and pulled out the envelope he'd brought, "I was hoping this would help."

"My admission letter?" Shinsou sounded less than enthused.

"Yes, but also a gift." Toshinori gave the father and son a crooked grin as he handed the letter over to Yawarakai, "Inside that envelope are excerpted transcripts from the heroes who were monitoring the exam, everything they said about you during the exam."

Hitoshi's languor disappeared in an instant, his eyes snapping open, "What did they say?"

"You read it, or better yet," He glanced at Yawarakai, "You read it to him. I think you both deserve to hear it."

Yawarakai blinked a few times, turning the envelope over in his hands, "This couldn't possibly have been easy for you to get."

Toshinori shrugged, "I know some people." That didn't seem to satisfy the man, but he held his tongue, so Toshinori pushed himself up off the plush sofa, "I think I'll leave you to it then. Shinsou, I'll let you take tomorrow off, we can resume training Tuesday."

* * *

Yawarakai was silent until after Toshinori left, "So, do you want me to read it?" Hitoshi looked at him anxiously, then nodded silently. Yawarakai gave him a reassuring smile, tearing the envelope and putting the admission letter aside. The gift was a scant few pages stapled together. The names of the heroes were redacted, but there timestamps next to the comments. The gaps in time alone made it clear that only the comments pertaining to his son were there. He turned the document over; making sure it was at the start and then began to read.

The analysis was a mix of clinical and casual, heroes discussing amongst themselves, not expecting outside eyes to see it. They had someone keep an eye on him from the start, waiting to comment again until he was moving to control someone. They speculated about his son's strategy and choice of target, his reaction to the first one pointer he encountered how he snared another applicant and armed himself with a part of the destroyed robot. There were redactions within the text, probably about the boy he had controlled, and it picked up awkwardly in between sentences. There came grudging compliments about how 'he' handled the second robot, having the controlled boy disable it so he could destroy it. Then came a relaxation, almost praise when they realized Hitoshi had let the boy go, even going so far as to wish the confused boy good luck before running off to another target.

More gaps, he turned a page, Hitoshi came across someone he hadn't been able to see, referenced as a girl that he had questioned and then, presumably, released. They focused on his questioning; they noted he needed to be more careful in how he phrased things, something he knew Midoriya had mentioned several times, but also that the ability to question someone in the field like that could be a life saver. They wondered when he had released her, just as unable to see her as his son had been, but assumed he had dropped it as he had run off. They gave him the benefit of the doubt that he wasn't holding her to delay her. They gave him the benefit of the doubt.

He cleared his throat, turning another page. It was remarked that he had just entered the main battle area and quickly snared another applicant, apparently for good reason, if he could read between the redacted lines. He followed the same procedure as the first robot he had destroyed, gaining another couple of points. The heroes seemed to lament that he wasn't going to pass; he wasn't earning points fast enough. But they appreciated that he wasn't ruining anyone else's chances. They weren't even begrudging that he was using his quirk.

He turned another page, the last. Hitoshi had found one of the larger robots and was going for it, using what he had learned from the invisible applicant. It cut off abruptly. He turned the pages back over. Hitoshi was silent, not looking at him, his shoulders gently shaking. "That's it." He hesitated, listening to his son sob silently, "What do you think?"

Hitoshi looked up at him, eyes shimmering with tears, a smile fixed on his lips, "Read it again dad."

* * *

"Bye mom!" Izuku shouted, pulling the door closed behind him. He looked at Hitoshi, his friend's lazy smile catching him off guard, "You didn't call back last night."

Hitoshi chuckled and scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, sorry. I got distracted." They started heading out, but Shinsou could tell Izuku's curiosity had been peaked. He would have to break the bad news eventually, "Toshinori dropped by last night. He brought my acceptance letter." Izuku's face lit up, and Hitoshi sighed wistfully, "General studies."

"What?!" Izuku stopped, startled, "But, I thought-"

"It's fine." Hitoshi cut him off, "There will be another opportunity in a few months. The sports festival, remember?"

"Yeah, but-"

He waved Izuku off, "Toshinori offered to continue training me in preparation." Izuku opened his mouth again, but he lifted the sheets of paper his father had given him in the morning and offered them to Midoriya, "More importantly he gave me that."

"What is it?" Izuku mumbled distractedly, flipping it around a few times checking he was looking at the start, "It's like a secret document from a spy film."

"Sort of." Izuku glanced at him and Hitoshi smirked, "Most people don't get to see how the teachers evaluated them." Izuku stopped dead, jaw dropping for an instant before looking back at the page, "He wanted to give me a pick me up after letting me know I didn't get in. He even suggested dad read it to me."

He may as well not have been talking. Being able to glean actual insight from heroes had thoroughly captured Izuku's interest. Hitoshi chuckled, watching his friend scan the page, then read it again before flipping to the next. He stopped in the middle and shot Hitoshi a dirty look, "Phrasing."

"I know, I know. I was panicking." He smirked, "Still, it could have been worse. I could have given her a vague order that made her take her clothes off."

Izuku twitched and slowly turned to glower at him, "I thought we agreed that _never_ happened."

Hitoshi feigned confusion, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Izuku retained his scowl for a moment longer before his curiosity reasserted control over his annoyance and he returned to looking at the document. He finished it up quickly, frowning with far less intensity, "It sort of cuts out at the end."

"Don't worry about it. I wasn't able to score any more points, but it wouldn't have mattered." And the reason he hadn't been able to continue competing wouldn't be getting through either, while the girl that had saved him likely would.

Izuku frowned, "I just wish the test would have been able to judge you fairly…"

Hitoshi perked an eyebrow, "Come again? You got in without a quirk."

Izuku laughed nervously, simultaneously ducking and scratching the back of his head, "Haha, yeah… I guess…" He cleared his throat, "Actually, I wanted to ask you something. Will your dad be home after school?"

Hitoshi stared at him for a moment, "I don't think so…"

Izuku seemed to light up, "Ah, can we hang out at your place after school then?" Hitoshi shrugged, watching him warily. There was definitely something odd going on. "Sounds good," Izuku handed back the small packet, "we should really get to class though."

* * *

Toshinori's phone buzzed, his own voice announcing, "A message is here! A message is here!" He would spend most of the next few minutes getting sick of that as Izuku sent text after text. It started off with a simple message that he was going to tell Hitoshi that he got a quirk. That made Toshinori cringe, but another text rolled in seconds later, hasty misspelled words trying to clarify that he had to, that Hitoshi would find out eventually. It was like proactive hero work, get ahead of problems and you can more easily control them. The boy was very clearly worried about his response to all of this.

He almost got his first text finished when the fourth rolled in, his phone announcing it like it had the others. He would use the same trick as last time. Just because he had randomly developed a quirk at the most important moment of his life didn't mean it was One for All after all. That was a relief. Having never revealed himself as All Might to his mother or either Shinsou helped. He began to delete his message requesting the boy remain silent, but of course another message arrived, apologizing to him if he was busy, and that he saw that Toshinori was typing. He tried to text again, admittedly not one of his specialties, his fingers always seemed too large for the miniscule buttons that counted as keyboards today, when yet another message came in, asking if he was angry.

He could imagine the boy having a panic attack and breaking down in tears. He sighed. He figured he could type No in before Midoriya texted again at least.

He was wrong of course, but only because Izuku had hit send when his teacher had reached across the room and smacked the phone out of his hand.

* * *

Midoriya was anxious. That, in and of itself, was not too unusual. Of course it occurred most often when he was around Katsuki, especially during the rare occasions when Katsuki got him alone, but that clearly wasn't the case today. Hitoshi noted he had been… unusually taciturn after his performance in the exam had been mentioned, and had avoided the topic like the plague since. And then he'd pulled out his phone in the middle of class and started texting. To whom he wouldn't say, offering a guilty laugh as he dodged the question. He'd been so engrossed in the conversation that he didn't even notice the teacher was onto him until the phone was knocked out of his hand.

The teacher had looked practically disgusted, and it was only an absurdly fast move by Izuku that allowed him to turn it off rather than giving it to the teacher to be read to the entire class. The teacher had rolled his eyes and put the phone on his desk, continuing his lecture and saying that he'd mention it to the principal.

Midoriya looked stricken, slumping over his desk in defeat so palpable that Hitoshi risked sneaking his own phone over to him. Izuku had balked at the proposal, hurriedly backtracking over his obvious defeat that he feigned being chipper for the rest of class. Hitoshi had merely shrugged and pocketed the phone before the teacher saw it too.

The day dragged, and it was fraying at Hitoshi's nerves because it was fraying at Izuku's so much worse. He seemed fixated on his phone, the teacher's refusal to hand it back during their lunch period had apparently been a body blow. "Can I borrow yours? I just… need to make a call." Then he hesitated and shook his head, "Never mind. It can wait." He seemed less than certain of that, and was positively miserable throughout lunch.

It wasn't until class ended, and Izuku spent time cleaning, that the teacher returned the phone. He looked relieved and panicked all at once, placating Hitoshi by telling him he'd be right back when he instead hid somewhere for the next fifteen minutes. It was one of the weirdest days he'd spent with Izuku, maybe not the weirdest, but certainly within the top five. Izuku was drained when he returned, though not nearly as bad as he had been when he thought he had failed.

"You're sure your dad isn't home?"

"I can call him if you want." Hitoshi smiled, "Though it would be a lot easier if you could tell me what the hell is going on."

Izuku cringed, but shook his head, "Alone, okay? I need to tell you something important. Privately."

That was… worrisome. Had he not really passed? Had it been a mistake? There hadn't been time for something to happen; the message wasn't even twenty four hours old. Izuku didn't relax until they got inside and found the Shinsou residence empty. Hitoshi lead him to his room, closed the door and locked it, just in case. "Good?" He watched Izuku nod and sighed in relief, "Now talk. You've been a mess all day and it's giving me a headache."

Izuku hesitated for a moment longer, visibly steeled himself and let out a breath, "I… developed a quirk."

Hitoshi blinked owlishly, "What?"

Izuku cleared his throat, "It happened during the exam. I… I felt odd that morning, but thought I was just nervous. I was nervous, but it was more than that." He shifted, praying that Hitoshi wouldn't somehow see through his lies and omissions.

He needn't have worried. Hitoshi was staring at him, tense and wary, "You're serious?" There was a frisson there, his voice tight and his words quick, and he waited with baited breath. Midoriya laughed nervously, but nodded. "This isn't joke?" Izuku couldn't really blame his friend's disbelief, he was casting decades of common knowledge about when quirks manifested out the window. Midoriya gave a crooked smile and shook his head. "C-can I see it?"

"Sure." Izuku smiled and focused, drawing out One for All. His skin began to glow, lines forming across his arms and face. And then he let out a strangled squawk as Hitoshi lurched forward and slammed into him, pulling him into a tight hug.

It ended after only a second, Hitoshi releasing his bear hug and grabbing his shoulders instead, "You finally got a quirk." He laughed, "This is incredible! Ah man, we gotta get some notebooks! Is this even supposed to be possible? Oh man, the doctors are gonna flip out, there are going to be books written about you!"

Izuku laughed nervously. That was just about the very last thing he or All Might would want. The thought was cut off by another quick hug before he was finally released. Hitoshi almost shoved him in a rush to grab his copy of Hero Analysis for the Future journal number 13. He was already scrambling for a pencil when Izuku finally managed to gather himself up, "Hitoshi wait-"

Hitoshi held a finger back towards him, "One sec!" He yanked out a worn down mechanical pencil, holding it aloft like a prize and then sat down on his bed, quickly flipping to the bookmarked current page and beginning to hastily write preliminary information, "Alright," He looked up at Izuku, his eyes wet, "Talk."

Izuku swallowed nervously, "Hitoshi. I'm glad you're happy, but there's more I have to tell you."

"Yeah, I know, that's why I have the book." He laughed holding the book up, revealing a mostly blank page. "What does it do?" He put the book back in his lap, but then balked, glancing at his bookshelves and posters warily, "It's not fire breathing is it?"

"Actually it's a strength quirk." Izuku scratched the back of his head as Hitoshi scrambled to write, "C-can you that aside for a minute?" Hitoshi looked up, blinking, but hesitantly set the book aside, "There's still more I have to tell you. I can't really show you the quirk right now. I can manifest it, like I showed you. But I can't use it. Not yet. Not… safely."

Hitoshi had opened his mouth, but held his tongue as he listened. His exuberance faded into wariness, "What do you mean when you say you can't use it safely?"

Izuku facepalmed, "When I used my quirk… I sort of… broke some bones." He tensed, slowly removing the fingers from his eyes and peaked out. Hitoshi looked startled, eyes wide.

"But you were fine when I found you…" He trailed off, "Recovery Girl?"

Izuku nodded, but then caught himself, "Wait, how do you know about her?"

Hitoshi pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn't need this. But he doubted Izuku would drop it until he knew. He huffed, "Because some idiot blew up a three pointer I was standing on during the exam."

Izuku spluttered in indignation, "B-But the contestants weren't supposed to hurt each other!"

"Don't worry about it. He's not getting into the hero course." He'd tell Izuku about his conversation with Present Mic later, the last thing he needed was his friend peppering with questions when he should be answering them instead. He let out a breath and picked up the journal, "Back to you and your quirk. What bones did you break?"

"Uh… um… my legs…" The lead on the pencil snapped and Hitoshi stared at him. Izuku forced a nervous smile, "and an arm."

"Izuku," Hitoshi said with great reserve, "what the hell?"

"It was my first time using it!" Izuku shouted defensively, "I must have overdone it. I punched out the zero pointer." Hitoshi stared at him uncomprehending, and Izuku floundered, "D-did you… see the zero pointer?"

"I had a concussion." Hitoshi answered and shrugged off Izuku's outrage, "Look, I was hurt by someone else's quirk. Your bones were broken by your quirk. We need to get you to a quirk councilor as soon as…" He blinked, trailing off before staring at his friend, "Izuku, it's been more than a week since the exam. Why are you only telling me this now?"

"W-well, after you snapped me out of it, it didn't feel like the right time? And I really only took out the zero pointer, so I really didn't think I passed." He shrugged helplessly, "Now that I've been admitted, it just… sort of occurred to me."

"Wait." Hitoshi put a hand to his brow, "They still admitted you even though you injured yourself? That, why would they-" He glanced up to see Izuku staring at him, stony faced. Hitoshi nearly choked, backtracking quickly, "We… we really need to get you to a quirk councilor. The sooner we can get your quirk working properly the better."

* * *

Dagoba beach was quiet at night, save for the lapping of waves on the beach. It was calming, which was a relief to both Midoriya and Toshinori as they watched the ocean roll in and out. "It went better than expected." Midoriya offered, after some time. He was still cradling his legs to his chest, "I wasn't sure how he was going to respond. He helped me distract mom when she started asking questions."

Toshinori nodded, "That's good. He's a good friend."

"He was surprised UA let me in." Midoriya couldn't quite hide the bitterness in his voice, "After he realized I'd injured myself using One for All, he almost asked me why they accepted me."

"He was probably just worried about you injuring yourself." Toshinori offered, "He's done a lot of research for you, even if you didn't get to see it."

Midoriya frowned, burying his head between his knees, "He could have more faith in me."

Toshinori chuckled, "I doubt that." Midoriya looked up at him and Toshinori ambled to his side, placing a hand on his shoulder, "You should have seen how excited he was for you when he found out you passed. He ran into the room shouting it, he looked thrilled." Midoriya blinked, tears forming before he could glance away. "He was just worried about you, that's all. It's not like you didn't give him a reason, what with telling him that the first time you used your quirk it broke three of your limbs."

Silence, save for the crashing of the waves, descended. Izuku remained huddled in on himself, "All Might, can I ask why you're going to continue training him and not me?"

"I'll be your teacher soon. Once school starts, I won't be able to train you. I can't show favoritism to my students, it wouldn't be right."

"But Hitoshi-"

Toshinori gave his successor's shoulder a gentle squeeze, "Isn't going to be in the hero course. He likely won't even see me unless he passes me in the halls." Izuku drew in a sharp breath as it finally caught up with him. He wasn't going to be sharing classes with Hitoshi. He might even see him at all once they arrive at school. His mouth went dry just thinking about it. Toshinori sensed it and squeezed his shoulder again, "I'm going to try to help him get in, I swear."

Izuku looked at the greatest hero in the world and couldn't stop himself from crying. "Thank you."

* * *

It felt weird stretching and preparing for another grueling training session without Izuku. Having set pace against his friend, trying to push himself beyond (PLUS ULTRA! All Might's voice, or perhaps Izuku's imitation of it, rang in his mind), he felt like he was about to measure himself without a ruler. At least he knew his stretches by rote now. Regardless of how many suicide dashes he'd have to do, he shouldn't have to worry about pulling anything.

Toshinori eased himself onto a bench, watching his student finish up, "Today you begin training for the UA Sports Festival," He grinned, "and preliminary hero training."

That perked the boy right up. He was standing at attention, "What do you mean, preliminary hero training?"

Toshinori gave a rusty chuckle, "Midoriya never told you about his morning training, did he?" His student shook his head after a moment of silence and Toshinori grinned, "Good. You see, his training was to build strength, but also character. Since you were helping him at the time I didn't require that of you, but since we're continuing on, your training will serve to better you, and prepare you to become a hero."

He waited for the boy to digest that, accepting a hesitant nod before continuing, "Heroes these days are all about showing off and capturing flashy villains. Things were different before quirks. Service is what mattered. Back then, heroes were those who helped the community, even if it was kinda boring. Your training will double as community service."

Shinsou couldn't quite keep a frown from his lips, "Uh, well… what are you going to have me do? Pick up trash?"

Toshinori laughed, coughed up blood, and then resumed laughing a few seconds later. Shinsou wondered when he had become inured to the spectacle. "No my boy, once you're ready you'll be delivering food and supplies to the elderly." His student blinked and Toshinori's smile turned just a little feral, "Now then, have you ever heard of parkour?"

* * *

The doorbell rang twice in rapid succession and Inko looked up from her curry, "That must be Hitoshi," She mused to herself and then raised her voice, "Izuku can you get the door?"

"On it mom!" Izuku was already on his way, throwing the door open and blinking at Hitoshi's rumpled form, "Are you okay?" He backed out of Hitoshi's way so his friend could stagger inside. The look that Hitoshi gave him was all the answer he received or needed. Izuku idly reached out to pull an errant stick from his friend's hair as he took off his shoes and dropped off his backpack. "Uh… there. Mom's almost done with dinner, your dad and I have been discussing what the doctor said."

Hitoshi managed to catch a second wind at that, "What did they say?"

"Well," Izuku started, slipping into his educational mode, "it's not entirely unheard of for people to develop a quirk after age four, but I may be the oldest person to ever develop one, and nobody has seen someone develop a quirk after age ten in over a decade."

"I meant about the bone thing." Hitoshi murmured, giving him a sour look, but it softened as his friend lead him to their sofa.

"Right. That." Izuku scratched the back of his head, "Well, UA sent them the footage from exam. It was-"

"Heart-stopping!" Came Inko's voice from the kitchen. Izuku cringed.

"It wasn't that bad mom…" Izuku whined.

Inko hmmphed, "You nearly fell to your death, what would you have done if that sweet girl hadn't saved you? It was almost enough for me to tell you not to go." Hitoshi's eyes widened and a myriad of questions almost rushed out of his mouth until he saw the pleading look Izuku was giving him. He frowned, cleared his throat and changed the subject.

"Oh man am I tired. I just spent the past four hours making a fool of myself for Toshinori's amusement." He let out a breath and crumpled onto the waiting couch, "I spent almost an hour jumping around like a demented rabbit, then walked in a straight line on a curb for about an hour, another hour…" he fumbled for a proper word, but couldn't find any, "scurrying around on all fours like a dog. And then I spent the last hour rolling around on dirt and concrete like an idiot."

Yawarakai blinked, "Is that what he had you do during your training with Izuku? I thought you were doing strength training."

Shinsou shook his head, "It's different. He said this is focused more on agility and mobility training." He glanced at Izuku, changing the pitch of his voice to mimic Toshinori's, "You won't be able to draw attention to yourself during the sports festival if you're eliminated in the first round."

"That makes sense." Izuku said, nodding in agreement, "The first round is usually an obstacle course of some kind." He began to trail off into an all too familiar mumble when Inko called them to dinner. Hitoshi groaned, but managed to struggle back onto his feet and stagger to the kitchen table. At least Inko's cooking was worth looking forward to. He'd say she was a much better cook than his father, but he didn't want to damn her with faint praise. They collectively lapsed into silence as they enjoyed the home cooked meal, Hitoshi finishing quickly and refilling his plate.

"I don't think I've ever seen you eat that much." Inko said, looking at him in surprise, "Toshinori must be working you very hard." Hitoshi nodded noncommittally. Their workouts had never been easy, but he felt more drained than he had after strength training. She smiled at him, but he caught her eyes shifting to Izuku, "I hope it will all work out." There was more trepidation there than her well wishes warranted. His father's expression had become pinched as well and dinner fell into an uncomfortable silence.

Hitoshi bit his lip, frowning gently. The hell with it. "I got something for you." Izuku looked up from the plate he had been picking at, "It's in my bag. Be right back." He rose stiffly, his muscles still angry at him as he retrieved the package from his bag. He sat down heavily and handed the small package over, "I was planning on giving it to you on your first day at UA, but…" He trailed off; eyes focused on Izuku as he turned the package over once before tearing it open revealing a simple journal. Then he turned it over and stopped.

Inko saw her son's lip curl into a smile even as his eyes grew teary, and out of the corner of her eye she could spot Hitoshi's Cheshire cat grin. She tried to put aside her reservations, "What is it Izuku?" Her son wiped the tears away and held up Hero Analysis for the Current, volume one.

* * *

Notes: I like how most of the interactions happened in this chapter. Having Shinsou learn parkour makes sense to me (perhaps more sense than Toshinori knowing it, but I'll get to that as well) for a number of reasons that will be explained over time. FYI the running around on all fours is meant to be quadrupedal movement, which is helpful for those learning parkour. I also wanted Shinsou to do something different from Midoriya. It's not like Dagoba beach is still full to the brim with trash.

The two biggest gifts, the transcript and the journal, are things that I wanted to have an impact with. That transcript was worth more to Shinsou than getting in would have, seeing what professionals, actual pros, people he doesn't know, think of him, his quirk and how he uses it. Having a 'villain's quirk' and being told that he's using it as ethically as he could has lifted a burden from Hitoshi that he didn't know he was carrying. And that journal is the validation that Izuku wants so badly. He's worked hard to earn that quirk, and unlike canon, he has more confidence. But he's also a bit touchier when the few people he knows truly care about him come into conflict with him. They're backing him to the hilt, just not in the way he wants or expects them to, and it feels, to him, like they're betraying him.

I sort of doubt that Inko ever saw the video of the first time her son used his quirk in canon (I cannot see her agreeing to let him go if she saw him nearly fall to his death), we don't really know what happened during his quirk counseling but I wanted it in here.

I may go back and edit the last scene, I didn't get it fully edited. I was going to make references that Yawarakai drove them to the quirk councilor, but it got cut. That was why he was there for dinner, it's not something that happens every night.

Also, I swear next chapter will actually get us to UA. I promise.


	7. Chapter 7: Disappointment Part 1

Note: This chapter is a bit shorter than the others. I decided to split it in two.

Chapter 7: Disappointment Part 1

It was difficult for some to say goodbye to Aldera Junior High. They were moving on to new schools. Not everyone had gotten into their preferred school, friends were split from each other, and students that knew each other for years were suddenly split. Izuku didn't mind leaving, and he doubted that Hitoshi did either. There were no tearful farewells for them, no promises to stay in touch. They were both going to UA. Even if they weren't in the same course, surely it wouldn't separate them that much, could it?

At least, that's what Midoriya had expected. It was disconcerting to him how little he saw Hitoshi during their two week break before starting at UA. It was a small comfort knowing that Toshinori was training his friend when the two week break they would normally spend together was instead spent texting each other as Hitoshi ran himself ragged preparing for yet another exam that was still months away. What time he did spend with his friend was almost as worse than not spending time with him. He had spent years analyzing quirks, but now Hitoshi seemed to be trying to make up for lost time, dragging him to the library and taking out new books every day.

Izuku was nearly green thinking about the sheer amount of reading his friend was doing. He vaguely wondered if the people he studied would have felt the same way about him if they ever found out about his little obsession. Except he doubted he'd studied one hero to the exclusionary level Hitoshi had been studying him, save maybe All Might. When he'd visited he listened to Hitoshi mumble-read his way through a book about quirks appearing at abnormal times, usually earlier than later it turned out; and then another book about self-destructive quirks. It had been fascinating and almost disturbing, hearing about the different drawbacks people suffered. Children burning themselves because they could create fire, but couldn't control it and weren't immune to it. One poor soul had acidic blood, again with no immunity. They had to live with quirk cancelling gauntlets or their own internal organs would dissolve. Hitoshi's voice grew detached and almost clinical as he went through cases, finding nothing quite like his. It was almost a relief when the book was put aside as interesting but useless and Hitoshi rubbed his eyes.

It would have been a relief if Hitoshi hadn't grunted and picked up the Heroes Book of First Aid instead of picking up a controller the controller he'd been offered. Izuku tried to drone Hitoshi out as he murmured about identifying and setting broken bones.

* * *

Hitoshi couldn't help but feel weird when he opened the door to see Izuku waiting for him. For years it had been the other way around. During their time together at Aldera Izuku had lived closer. It was only natural to Hitoshi that he'd meet him while heading to school, but UA lay in the opposite direction. Getting a few extra minutes of shut eye would be nice though. He'd need them with all the late night reading he'd been doing, but it still felt weird.

Izuku seemed to be vibrating with energy, something that Hitoshi supposed he couldn't be surprised by. Their first day in UA, Izuku's first day in the Hero course… and his own first day in general studies. He grinned and bore it, listening to Izuku's excited babbling all the way to the absurdly large door to the hero course. And there they hesitated. Izuku fell silent, staring at it for a few second before glancing at him and offering him a weak smile. Hitoshi smirked and nodded towards the door, "It's not gonna open itself."

Izuku offered him a weak nod in return, "Hitoshi…"

"I'll see you after class. We'll walk home together." His voice didn't quaver. It wasn't easy, but he held it at a steady even tone. Years of practice, partly from a book Izuku had given him, "Go on. I gotta get to my own class, right?"

Izuku nodded slowly, "Right." Hitoshi forced a smile and started heading to 1-C when Bakugo's voice spilled into the hall. It was like being socked in the gut. He couldn't help his hands curling into fists as he looked back at the door, watching Izuku just… standing there, his body rising and falling in an exaggerated sigh. He could read the disappointment in Izuku's expression; he'd be stuck with Bakugo for another three years with Bakugo. Alone. He wouldn't be there to intervene. Hitoshi's jaw worked noiselessly.

And then Izuku jerked back as another more officious voice came from inside. "My name is Tenya Iida-" Izuku tried and failed to stop the apparently unnecessary introduction, looking more flustered than anything. Hitoshi stood silently, trying to catch more of the one sided conversation. He'd be late, he'd make a bad impression, he may even get in trouble, but hearing someone besides Bakugo talking to his friend was a balm on his nerves. Then the still unseen student started spouting off nonsense about Izuku knowing about secret qualifiers for the exam and Izuku being a far superior student. Izuku shot him a look that screamed he was being talked at by a crazy person and Hitoshi managed a real smile for the first time that day.

"Hey!" Hitoshi leaned over as he saw the brown haired girl they'd met before the exam, the same one he'd seen when Izuku finally played his acceptance letter for him, approaching, "I recognize that messed up hair! Falling boy!"

For his part Izuku had practically jumped at the sound, wheeling to find her behind him. Hitoshi watched as she began talking about his heroics during the exam and knew, in the depths of his soul, that he would never forgive himself for not taking a picture of Izuku's face during the exchange. He couldn't stop himself from chuckling, but that was all it took for him to grab her attention and save his friend from death by embarrassment. She smiled at him warmly, "Oh! You got in too?"

The sweet smile on her face was innocent, but her words drove a dagger into both of their hearts. Hitoshi's good humor vanished and he ducked his head, "I… got into 1-C. I was just walking him to class."

"Oh." There was an intense awkwardness, her smile turning brittle before returning swiftly to Izuku who looked just as crestfallen. She couldn't help but look chagrinned at that point, turning to him briefly, scratching the back of her head, "S-Sorry."

"It's fine." He lied, and then shot a meaningful look at Izuku, "Words Midoriya." Izuku blinked and Hitoshi managed to force a smile again, "See you after class!"

Izuku watched Hitoshi take off for class 1-C in a dead run. He'd be late at this point. In fact they should already be in their seats here, but the girl was there in front of him, awkwardly trying to make up for putting Hitoshi on the spot. "Uh-" He stumbled in thought, "Maybe we should go inside?"

The girl nodded stiffly, "Right. We should get in before the teacher arrives."

"Too late for that." A bored voice called from behind her, and Izuku's eyes widened as he saw the enveloping yellow bag lying on the floor. The girl had practically jumped at the sound, whirling to face it. "Welcome to UA's hero course."

* * *

Hitoshi ran down the hall, fists clenched. He tried to ignore the bitter taste in his mouth. The look on her face, the look on Izuku's face, hearing Bakugo, running from the class he wanted to be in, that he had trained to be in, that he had failed to get into, he couldn't recall being angry like this. And on top of it all he was going to get in last. He knew he was going to be last, and then he'd be in trouble because nothing was going right for him. He wanted to shout, to punch a wall… he wanted to spend today with Midoriya. He shut his eyes before bitter tears could fall. First impressions. He was already making a bad one, he could only make it worse if he came in crying.

He turned a corner and spotted the likewise absurdly sized door to 1-C, the number and letter written in font size one thousand. He slowed and forced everything down. He needed to be calm, rational. He had to steady his breathing. Ten seconds. He counted them down, breathing rapidly and then slipping on a mask before opening the door.

Twenty faces turned to look at him.

Shinsou shot a quick glance to his arm to confirm that he was indeed wearing clothing. Unfortunately, he was, because if this were an actual nightmare at least it would end. No such luck. The teacher, a younger woman with short brown hair in a wavy bob that didn't quite hide a pair of padded headphones and almost simple blue and white spandex costume, gave him a lackadaisical smile as she nodded at him. "You can come in now."

Hitoshi cringed, "Right." He spotted an open desk against the wall and headed for it, head facing the floor to avoid the stares. He slipped into his seat and practically sank from view. This was turning into a wonderful start at UA. Maybe if he were lucky his desk would sink into the center of the earth.

S-Effect cleared her throat, mercifully dragging attention away from her tardy student. She really couldn't hold it against him, this place was a maze. Oh, it had plenty of directories, but it was still a maze. It wasn't like he took his time getting to class, arriving red faced and panting, "As I was saying, welcome to UA High general studies course, class 1-C. My name is Saitou Megan, and I will be your homeroom teacher." She put on the winning smile she didn't get to use very often, "Some of you may know me by my hero name: S-Effect." Not bloody likely, though the student who had arrived late seemed to perk up a bit, probably just a coincidence.

"I took the time to place a basic syllabus down on each desk; that will show you what classes we'll be taking, their order, and lunch schedule. Please have your books ready for when your teachers arrive." She could see the looks on her student's faces: The more things change, the more they stay the same. If you aren't hero course, this was just a normal school. Admittedly a school where you might be able to pal around with up and coming celebrity heroes, but it was more likely this class would just get to gawk. Hero students tended to congregate among themselves.

"We'll be heading down to orientation in a moment. Please take this time to look over your schedule." She sat down at her desk and checked the clock. A few minutes, not much time. She glanced at the late student, one of a few who had looked downtrodden since the moment they arrived. "Shinsou Hitoshi, correct?" His head jerked up and he stared at her, casting a wary eye for anyone else, "None of that. My quirk allows me to create and delete sound." She took a sip of tea, reveling in the expressions that crossed his face in rapid succession, "I heard you running through the hall to get here. I appreciate that you gave yourself a moment to regain composure. Do try to be on time tomorrow though."

Shinsou nodded slowly, "Good." She put down her mug, dropping her quirk like a hot rock and standing up, "Now then, we really should get to orientation. Please follow me."

* * *

The auditorium turned out to be the same cavernous room Present Mic had used to explain the practical exam. It was only slightly less intimidating now than it was then. Classes filed in, first years in the bottom third, second and third years layered above. Their teacher guided them to their seats and then left, joining the teachers gathering on stage. Shinsou tried and, to his great irritation, failed to spot Izuku, in fact he didn't see the brown haired girl either. The entire section set aside for 1-A was empty. He could only wonder what that could mean, glancing that way every few seconds waiting for them to arrive before the orientation speech began.

S-Effect, on the other hand, looked at the empty seats dourly, wondering how much her class would expand the following day. Her opinion of Aizawa fell another notch, which was quite a feat all things considered. For what it was worth she had no more interest in listening to another one of Nedzu's speeches while standing in formation to show solidarity, but she wasn't so flippant as to blow him off so she could dump students she doubted could hack it into other classes. She exchanged a glance with Captain Amazorific, class 1-D's homeroom teacher, who seemed likewise annoyed and wondered if he'd be getting students as well. At least she was capped at another ten.

Nedzu shuffled onto the stage, still hidden behind them and she activated her quirk, blocking the muttering of the crowd from reaching the stage in case he had any questions before he began. "Everyone seems to be here." He said brightly, which wasn't quite true, but he obviously knew otherwise so she wasn't about to correct them. "All Might, please be ready to come out when I announce you."

Her eyes shot open at that, and the crowd roared back into audibility for a second, but she snapped her expression back into cool confidence and countered the sound neatly. It had been mentioned that he would be joining staff, but she hadn't expected him to be presenting. Just knowing he was here made her straighten herself out and try to stand a bit taller.

Nedzu checked his watch, judged it was time and walked up a set of stairs so he could stand in view of the students. As happened every year there was a collective loss of cognitive functions from the first years. "Hello students!" He announced into the mic, trusting that it, or the teacher from 1-C, would ensure that it reached the rafters, "And welcome to UA! It's me, Nezu, the one who could be a dog or a mouse or a bear, but more importantly... I'm the principal!"

Shinsou blinked several times in rapid succession. That… that wasn't a person with a mutation quirk, that was an actual animal with a quirk. It wasn't impossible, but it was almost as rare as children developing quirks at Izuku's age. There was a slight squeal from his side and he glanced at the girl at his side who seemed to be fit to burst, clutching tight fists in front of her and making a sound akin to a tea kettle. "He's so cute!" She said to no one in particular, "Even that scar doesn't keep him from looking adorable!" Her smile faltered, "I wonder how he got it. It couldn't have been pleasant."

She put a hand under her chin and Shinsou halfway expected her to begin muttering. Instead she caught him staring and looked at him, "Shouldn't you be paying attention?"

"Shouldn't you?" He replied reflexively then winced as she blushed. Smooth. "Sorry." He murmured and looked back at the podium as the principal began to extoll the educational bounty that the school offered to the fortunate few who attended. Sadly, listening to the principal wax poetically about the virtue of learning was no more entertaining than the less flowery speech he'd received at the start of middle school.

S-Effect dialed her personal playlist back for a few seconds as Nedzu gesticulated towards the crowd, making sure she wasn't missing All Might's introduction before putting it back on. Muting banal speeches like this while creating music to keep herself entertained was one of the more mundane, but sanity saving benefits of her quirk. She could see the student's attention draining away steadily as she switched to another song. She gave it another twenty minutes.

Nedzu continued until one of the first year students slammed his head into the table, whether from despair or having fallen asleep he couldn't speculate. Still, that was his own personal signal for calling it off, even though he had another thirty minutes planned and would have been able to continue extemporaneously for hours if he truly wanted to. The hero course children especially needed training in patience after all. He wound his speech down quickly, "And now, I would like to introduce to you our newest staff member, the new hero course teacher: All Might!" He watched the student, Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu if he recalled correctly (and he did), go from rubbing his forehead to shooting up to attention so fast the poor boy nearly gave himself whiplash.

All Might marched onto the stage with his trademark smile and well concealed relief, having to wait for a verbal cue meant he had to suffer through the speech just like everyone else. The assembled students were only stunned into silence for a few seconds before erupting into cheers and applause, which he tried to tamp down with a friendly wave to the crowd as he approached the podium. Nedzu stepped aside, which only redoubled the applause. Talking at that moment would have been pointless, so he scanned the crowd as he held up his hand for quiet. Like Shinsou before him he failed to spot any member of class 1-A, though at least he found his other student who watched him in evident awe.

Shinsou drew in a sharp breath and stared at All Might, the undisputed greatest hero in the world. The crowd was deafening, but he didn't make a sound, too stunned to move until the girl beside him reached over and closed his jaw. He blinked, startled, and caught her smirking at him just before looking back to the stage resuming her applause. Then, and only did he start applauding.

Eventually the cheering ebbed, aided in part by one of the teacher's quirks. He cleared his throat, "Hello, students of UA!" The poor teacher had a difficult moment as the students exploded again, but only for a few seconds, "It is an honor being here to teach the next generation of heroes! I look forward to meeting all of you and help lift you up as you enter your careers." He paused for dramatic effect and S-Effect cringed. She was very sorely tempted to start damage control before the support, general studies and even business students began to feel snubbed. Already his speech was leading to several general studies students to give the hero course students of 1-B looks of naked envy.

All Might pointed at the crowd, almost directly at class 1-B, "But remember, you aren't alone in this. UA is just like society as a whole, you heroes will work with up and coming support students, and learn to work with the business course students who will help you guide your careers and build your image in the future." He paused for effect once more, the appeased support and business students relaxing at the acknowledgement, which didn't help S-Effect's students at all. If anything they were looking downtrodden, a not unfamiliar look on the oft overlooked general studies course students. "And to the general studies students," His smile was brilliant, "I wish you the very best at this fine institution of greater learning."

S-Effect's hands balled into fists as All Might finished out his speech.

* * *

Notes: So, we finally meet 1-C's homeroom teacher. I've been waiting to introduce her for a while now. She's different from Aizawa, that's for sure, but you'll get a better view of her mindset next chapter, as well as an introduction to class 1-C. I've actually decided to create character profiles for some of the important OCs. S-Effect's will be below, and I'm going back to insert one for Yawarakai in chapter 3, when his quirk was first used.

I'd like to explain that Nedzu is, well, petty. His speech, which was as interesting as watching paint dry while listening to a seventy four page UN budgetary report from twenty years ago, was made to entertain him and only him. I should emphasize that he is an educator and that he can and does get serious when there is need, but this little speech was basically of worth to no one and is, in his opinion, a silly human expectation for someone in his position. He would only whip out something like that when there is no threat. It also subtly discourages those with more mundane questions from seeking him out. He's still a busy… um… well, he's busy.

Aizawa was well aware that Nedzu had a speech like that planned. It was a small kindness that he gave to his students (and himself). Likewise Nedzu knows he had no intention of showing up. He thinks Aizawa is a bit more rational than the rest of the staff on stage for that reason.

Also, as of posting this chapter this is the longest fanfic I've ever written.

Character Profile:

Name: Saitou Megan

Alias: S-Effect

Age: 29

Gender: Female

Height: 5'3''

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Brown

Blood Type: A

Quirk: Sound Control

Description: S-Effect can create, manipulate or negate sound within her sphere of influence (about a city block). She cannot create bursts of sound or physical attacks, but she can completely negate sound based attacks (Present Mic). She can adjust her hearing beyond it's normal range, though the further she extends it the more it hurts her and leaves her with temporary tinnitus. Loud noises that she does not disrupt give her headaches. Overusing her quirk can cause her ears to bleed.


	8. Chapter 8: Disappointment Part 2

Chapter 8: Disappointment Part 2

S-Effect wanted to scream. In fact, around her personal headspace that was exactly what she was doing, letting loose a slew of curses only those within inches of her ears could possibly hear. Of all the ignorant, insulting, dismissive indignities the general studies course suffered during her tenure All Might may have topped them all. Oh, it wasn't meant to be insulting, she was sure, but his status and stature in Japan made the faint praise damning in comparison to the lofty heights he had placed the hero, support and even business course students on.

General studies were in many ways the true black sheep of UA. Even the business course had heroics in mind, with courses on heroic marketing and licensing, branding and image maintenance, and social media management for heroes among other similar courses. If they hadn't been required to have it by law, UA might not even have a general studies course except as a way to monitor backup prospects in case of injuries or dropouts. Half of her class had failed the entrance exam, the other half a sop to an actual general education curriculum at a prestigious facility. 1-D was no different, leaving only class 1-E genuinely dedicated to general education.

General studies homeroom teachers had, in her opinion, the most challenging job in the entire institution. She and Amazorific had the unenviable task of evaluating ten students who weren't good enough to get into the heroics course and seeing which ones actually had the talent to actually enter the field and then send them to Vlad King or, more likely, Aizawa when he inevitably kicked someone (or, more likely, several someones) out of his class. And on the same note she had to find out who wouldn't be able to hack it and subtly convince them to move on from their lifelong dream without crushing their spirit. And then she would have to deal with the inevitable flood of students whose futures had been taken from them by Aizawa and potentially push them back into his unfeeling presence in the vain hope that they had improved enough that he wouldn't immediately judge them as unworthy again and send them right back a second time or convince them to transfer or, most heartbreaking of all, to also give up on their dreams.

Oh, yes, and there were normal students mixed in who needed encouragement as well.

And All Might's little speech making her class seem like afterthoughts Was. Not. HELPING.

It was only through iron will and her own experiences with disappointment that allowed her to open the door rather than throw it open. "Please take your seats." She said calmly, taking her own ahead of them. Her student's lack of enthusiasm was almost palpable and it took far longer than it should have for them to return to their desks. She wanted a drink, and it was an internal debate of epic proportions whether that drink was tea or the hardest alcohol she could lay hands on.

She breathed a silent sigh, "Now, I already introduced myself to you before the assembly, I believe at this point it would be best if you introduced yourselves to your fellow students." She pointed to a student in the back of the class, "Starting with you."

Shinsou watched a student at nearly the opposite end of the class point at himself and then reluctantly get up when the teacher nodded. Introductions. Right. Maybe he'd be able to skirt on explaining his quirk. "Uh… hello." A boy whose black hair was in an ugly bowl cut stood and gave a hesitant little wave, "My name is Fujiwara Nenosuke, and my quirk is No Doze, I uh… I don't actually sleep. At all." He cleared his throat, glanced around quickly, and then promptly sat down.

Of course he would set the tone by explaining his quirk. Shinsou wondered why he even hoped he wouldn't. The next student rose, an elephant head on his otherwise human body, looked around the class and bowed slightly before speaking, "My name is Kaginten Kiichi, my quirk, Memory, beyond allowing perfect recall, allows me to relive moments in my memory as if I was there. After UA I want to attend college and eventually be elected to the Diet." He stood for a moment longer, watching the teacher before she nodded him back into his seat.

Shinsou groaned internally, watching as the procession continued, now with the added expectation of their future endeavor being included. Just how was he going to introduce himself? Yes, hello, my name is Shinsou Hitoshi, I'm a mind controller and I don't even want to be here? Even if class had started off well that wouldn't be appreciated by most, but after orientation he might as well be trying to spit on his classmates.

The student next to him stood up, almost unnoticed by Shinsou as he continued to fret, "My name is Hatsuharu Ryuoji, my quirk is missile barrage." Shinsou's head snapped around to look at him, eyes widening, "Don't mind me, I'm not gonna be here long. I'm going to get transferred to the hero course." He smirked, and pointed his thumb at himself, "You should get my autograph now though, I'm going to be the number one hero someday."

That quirk.

_That voice! _

"You!" Shinsou almost jumped out of his seat, pointing at him, "You blew me up!"

The boy started, turned and stared at him, "Huh?"

"The entrance exam. You blew up the three pointer I was standing on. You gave me a concussion!"

The boy's eyes widened, then narrowed as his lip curled into a scowl, "You cost me my chance in the hero course! Why didn't you get out of the way?"

"You gave me two seconds-" Shinsou short circuited at the boy's audacity, "Wait, why am I explaining myself to you?! You blew me up!"

S-Effect clenched the bridge of her nose. Goddamnit Nedzu. There was no way he didn't know what happened when he put these two in class together. This must have been another one of his little tests of character… "Enough!" The word resounded like thunder, ending the growing war of words in an instant. And if it hadn't then negating any sound coming from the boys had. Heavy handed perhaps, but she was in no mood to have a shouting match in her classroom. "Sit down, both of you. We will discuss this after class."

Hatsuhara opened his mouth to protest, failed to produce sound and looked greatly confused by the development. S-Effect narrowed her eye on her recalcitrant student and created a sharp clap next to his ear which finally got him to look at her, stiffen, and sit down. She turned to Shinsou only to find him already back in his seat, resting his forehead in his hand. Good enough. She restrained herself from sighing, at least in a fashion the students could hear, and rolling her eyes, which took significant restraint. "Let's resume, shall we?"

Stupid. Stupid stupid stupid. He'd made a complete ass of himself. He hadn't even introduced himself and he was already being held after class. It wasn't like it had even mattered. He hadn't had any chance of passing. And… and maybe he had ruined the guy's chances. No. He couldn't think like that. He hadn't been given any time to react. Right? His mouth began to feel like it was stuffed with cotton. He tried to think back to that moment, but everything around there was blurry. Had he frozen up? Had he ruined the guy's chances?

His self-doubting death spiral was interrupted when the chair of the person in front of him slammed into his desk. "My name is Kirunshun Mio. My quirk is monowire. I can extend a very sharp, compact wire from my fingertips. I am going to be a doctor." She cast a glance at him and then sat down, bumping her chair into his once more.

His turn. Right. He rose and found, yet again, everyone staring at him. Hatsuhara's was more of a glower, but he'd be joined by more in a moment. He cleared his throat, "My name is Shinsou Hitoshi. My quirk is…" He stopped, his stomach turning, seeing the expectation in everyone's eyes. Could he just lie? He floundered, cleared his throat, "Uh… my quirk is…"

"One moment please." S-Effect rose from her chair, "Shinsou, with me." She walked to the door, opened it and stepped out. He stood still for a moment, catching a sea of confused expressions before double timing it out of the room.

"Breathe." It wasn't a request, and he obeyed, the tension in his chest abating. It felt like flushing out bad air, and he took a few gulps as S-Effect looked him over with a critical eye. She glanced away and sighed, "Sorry, I should have realized that you wouldn't want to reveal your quirk." He blinked, unsure what to think of that; he couldn't remember a teacher apologizing to him before. She looked back at him, "So, what do you want to do?"

She wasn't encouraged by his helpless shrug, "I don't know. I… everyone else explained their quirk." He gave a nervous little laugh, "And then I get to tell them I want to be in the hero course."

Naturally. Nedzu had gone over her prospect students and he'd spent more time on Shinsou than any of the others, so she couldn't be surprised. She rolled her eyes and activated her quirk to give a quick verbal warning to the class to cut out the already growing chatter about the student at her side. "Well, I guess you can't help but worry about that as well, but you're not the only person in class trying to get into the hero course."

Shinsou grimaced, "Yeah, but only Hatsuhara said it."

That was true, and it was one of the few points in his favor at the moment. If the others were going to bow down to peer pressure so easily it did not bode well for their ambitions. Just having a good quirk did not a hero make. "You're changing the topic; I brought you out here because you needed to figure out what you were going to say about your quirk."

Shinsou let out a breath, "Can I lie?" He couldn't meet her eye when he said it. It was a stupid idea.

"Your call. But remember, you're setting a precedent for yourself."

* * *

There it was again. That glow. It was there on the windup, a dull yellow and crackling red lines traced Deku's arm. He tensed. This was wrong, something was wrong, Deku didn't have a quirk. And just like that it was gone, and the ball left Deku's hand, traveling a measly distance before hitting the ground, bouncing twice and rolling to a stop. The computer cheerfully announced his pathetic score while Deku stood there dumbfounded.

Had his eyes been playing tricks on him? No, no that couldn't be it. The teacher's scarf spread out, floating around him like the orbit of planets around the sun, and he announced that he had erased Deku's quirk. Bakugo felt his teeth grind together at that. Deku didn't have a quirk to erase, that's why he was Deku. The extras around him began murmuring after Deku revealed who their teacher was like the nerd he was, and they were talking right over their teacher's conversation. He wanted to hear, damnit. "Shut up, all of you."

The tall zealot tried to castigate him and his lip curled in distaste, "Shouldn't we be trying to listen to teacher?" That put glasses on the back foot, but when Bakugo looked back Deku was already back on the pitch. "Tch." He'd missed everything.

His hair stood on end as Deku wound up his pitch again, watching carefully for that impossible glow. It wasn't there. It was just Deku, winding up for another pathetic pitch, taking one more step on his path out of UA as a disgrace and failure. And then he spotted it in the last second before the ball flew from Deku's finger. He couldn't help trying to track it, watching it disappear into the sky. That… that wasn't possible. That couldn't happen.

His gaze returned to Deku as he balled his hand into a fist, his index finger a dingy purple. Had he broken it like glasses said? But none of this made any sense. He didn't have a quirk. This was some sort of trick. He'd cheated somehow. "Hey!" He ran at him, explosions rippling around his palms, "Deku you bastard! Tell me how you did that or you're dead!" Deku's eyes widened in shock and he took a step back, but then he braced himself for a fight. The nerve! That nerd had no right to think he deserved a fight!

And then that damn scarf looped around him. He grunted, straining against the fabric but couldn't push past it. He twisted his head following the binding to its source, their teacher, "What? Why the hell is your damn scarf so strong?"

"Because it's a capture weapon made out of carbon fiber and a special metal alloy. Stand down." Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Deku hesitantly lower his guard, "It'd be wise to avoid making me use my quirk so much. It gives me serious dry eye."

"Too bad." The extras announced in unison, just to add to Bakugo's mounting frustration. "That power is amazing."

Finally the scarf… capture weapon, was yanked back off of him. "You're wasting my time now. Whoever's next can step up." And just like that the teacher turned to walk away.

Izuku stood on the pitch, watching Eraserhead walking away before turning to Bakugo. The blonde was practically shivering with rage, glowering at him, eyes filled with hate. But he wasn't making a move. Izuku shoved his hands into his pockets and walked off the pitch. Bakugo's eyes tracked him as he moved, fingers flexing as Deku moved to walk right past him. The damn nerd wasn't even looking at him. He was going out of his way to ignore him. And then he stopped, just as he was about to pass him. Izuku looked at him, his face blank for a few seconds before shaking his head and looking at the ground, "You know Bakugo, if you'd asked me like I was a person, I might actually have told you."

* * *

Shinsou took a breath, standing back in front of his desk, "My name is Shinsou Hitoshi…" He stopped, gathered himself and ignored Hatsuhara as he snarked that they all knew that already. "I don't want to talk about my quirk. And I want to get into the hero course."

He sat down and waited for the eruption. It didn't take long and didn't come at all. Hatsuhara began to talk, but none of the words reached his ears, and he doubted if they reached anyone else's either. A few students exchanged glances, and some were looking at him, but Hatsuhara's gesticulations when he realized nobody else could hear him had distracted most of the class. Finally, after another moment, he folded his arms across his chest and stared at the table in frustration.

S-Effect cleared her throat, or at least affected the sound, drawing the class back to attention, "Please finish us off."

Shinsou looked over his shoulder as the plum haired girl who had declared Nedzu cute rose from her seat, rolled her shoulders and put on a winning smile, "My name is Sadaharu Ume. My quirk is halt, I negate the forward momentum of anything that touches my palm or is touched by my palm. And I want to be in the hero course too."

"Thank you." S-Effect smiled at her class, "As you all know, today is an early release. Actual courses will begin tomorrow. Please review your course schedule. You are dismissed." "Except you," she added to Shinsou and Hatsuhara, who remained in their seats as the rest of their classmates filed out. Sadaharu lingered at the door, looking between the two boys and her, but then ducked out.

S-Effect drummed her fingers against her desk, watching them stew. Hatsuhara was quietly steaming, both for being called out for blowing someone up and for being silenced when Shinsou had decided against divulging his quirk. Unfortunately she may have overstepped there, it probably reeked of favoritism especially after pulling Shinsou into the hall for an impromptu pep talk, but she had been in no mood for another student calling a classmate out.

Shinsou was an entirely different story. His head was tipped forward slightly, eyes focused on his desk. He wasn't quite cringing, but he was certainly stressed. She'd have to start with him though, talking with Hatsuhara first would only alienate the boy further. "Shinsou Hitoshi." He tensed, but looked up to meet her gaze, "I don't think I need to tell you that outbursts like that will be unacceptable in the future." Hitoshi's head dipped in a quick nod and her turner her attention to Hatsuhara for an instant, watching him smile in vindication. Her eyes were back on Shinsou as he looked back up at her, "However, I understand that you were likely startled, realizing that the person who injured you during the entrance exam was now sitting next to you. Do not do it again."

Shinsou gave another quick nod, "I won't."

"Good." She turned to look at her other student, his lip curled in distaste, "Hatsuharu Ryuoji, I would like you to try to exercise better judgement. I understand that you felt provoked, but you did injure Shinsou during the entrance exam, and he does have a right to be angry about that."

Hatsuhara looked more and more sour as she spoke, side eyeing his classmate with obvious frustration, but Shinsou caught both of them off guard, "It's… it's okay. I'm not angry." Shinsou let out a shuddering breath and looked at his startled peer, not quite able to look him in the eye, "I… didn't fail because of you. I wasn't going to pass anyway." S-Effect raised an eyebrow at that; the way he said it, it almost came across as an apology. Hatsuhara was certainly taking it as such, a range of emotions flashing over his face, bewilderment followed by relief leading to frustration again.

"You mean I failed because I injured someone who wasn't even in the running?" He threw his hands up, and looked away from Shinsou in disgust, "I can't believe this. This sucks."

Shinsou winced at the words, but S-Effect merely narrowed her eyes, "Even if that were the case, you would be better served by reflecting on the fact you injured someone than that it cost you the exam. But Shinsou was merely one of the applicants you injured. The one who suffered the greatest injury, I should note."

There was a silence, and Shinsou's head turned like a creaking door, all of his earlier contrition evaporating. Hatsuhara chuckled nervously, "Hah… ah… um… I… may… have fired off a few barrages at robots to… stop others from stealing my points?"

"Perhaps you should think about that and reflect on why it prevented you from getting into the hero course." She cut in dryly, and Hatsuhara squirmed. "You are free to leave Hatsuhara-san."

The boy practically fled the room, Shinsou's eyes following him until he left. S-Effect sighed, listening to Hatsuhara run for a few seconds before returning her attention to the sole student still in the room, "Am I going to have to separate you two?" Shinsou was silent for a moment, looking like he bit down on a lemon, but finally shook his head. "Good."

S-Effect tapped a finger on her desk for a moment as she considered her words carefully, finally she sighed, "I hope your strategy of keeping your quirk hidden will work out for you." She couldn't quite hide her frown, "I hope I don't need to say that hiding it today could backfire on you." Shinsou winced, but nodded. "I don't think people are going to hound you about it, but you did leave everyone wondering. Finding out isn't too difficult. If others find out first, you won't be able to control the message."

Shinsou let his head rest in his hands, "You know I just wanted a few days free from it. I don't want everyone going quiet when I walk by. I don't want to be stared at, or talked about. Is that really too much to ask for?"

S-Effect nodded slowly, "Having a few days to let them form an opinion about you before revealing it might work." She stopped, "But I wouldn't advise you keep it hidden for long. People talk; and you aren't the only student from your school to get into UA." Shinsou winced. Perhaps reminding him of that was pressing too hard. "When you think you're ready, let me know. I'll let you announce it." Shinsou gave her a hesitant nod, which was the best she could really ask for, "You're dismissed."

* * *

"Alright, time to give you your results." Their teacher could scarcely sound more uninterested if he tried, "I've ranked you all from best to worst, you should probably have a good idea of your standing already. I'll just pull up the whole list; it's not worth going over each individual score."

Izuku tried to ignore the pain emanating from his finger. It was growing increasingly difficult, and had been an infuriating distraction he couldn't afford during the remaining physical tests. He had fought through it, but he still gnawed at his lip. He had only really excelled during the softball throw.

The screen blinked into existence, names appearing next to their placement. He dismissed the top ten slots immediately, eyes drawn to the bottom rank. He drew in a sharp breath and practically sagged. Sixteenth place, not something to be especially proud of, but at least he was safe. Off to his side he heard one of the other students, the short one with the weird balls for hair, stammering out requests for a recount, or another trial, something that he could show off at.

Their teacher ignored him utterly, "And I was lying. Last place won't be going home." For the first time, their teacher looked pleased, "That was just a rational deception to make sure you gave it your all in the tests." Izuku felt his eyes bulging.

One of the students off to his side, the tallest girl in the class looked calm, almost dismissive, "I'm surprised the rest of you didn't figure that out. I'm sorry; I guess I probably should have said something."

More of the students began to comment on the logical ruse, and Izuku sagged again. He really didn't need this. At that moment, knowing he wasn't about to be expelled, all he wanted to do was go to the nurse and get his finger fixed up.

"That's it. Pick up a syllabus in the classroom, read it over before tomorrow morning." Their teacher slouched in place, putting his hands in his pockets as he turned away, "Midoriya, please follow me. The rest of you are dismissed."

Midoriya felt his heart seize in his chest as glances were exchanged around him, "Wh-what?"

That same bored tone returned, "Come with me to my office. We have something important to discuss."

Midoriya's throat went dry, his legs felt like they were made of lead, his body was refusing to move, and out of the corner of his eye he could see a smile spreading over Katsuki's face. "I-I…" This couldn't be happening. He hadn't even come in last place.

Author's Notes: So, this chapter was originally going to finish out the rest of the first day. But I felt that this was a wonderful stopping point.

To answer some questions ahead of time: Midoriya scored higher for three reasons. 1. Working alongside Shinsou he never pushed himself past his limits, and Shinsou actively disrupted efforts that would have pushed him past those limits as well (if you remember, he stole Midoriya's grip strengthener, it was little things like that). He never had a moment where he collapsed from sheer exhaustion like in the anime. Pushing your body too far will keep you from gaining, so he overtaxed himself and wound up slightly weaker. 2. There was clearly no reason why he should have been at the bottom rank. Even in canon, even with him pushing his body too far, the reason he came in last was for drama. It starts him off as an underdog. 3. Drama. Beyond just wanting to change things up (which, hey, I'm finally starting to do! Yay!) I will have to put on my Doylist hat and say that the whiplash of obviously doing well enough to stay in the course and then being dragged away anyway was powerful and tempting. And it will change things for others as well. You'll see some of that next chapter.

Did I really just sit Shinsou down next to another Bakugo? Okay, so this has been intended for a while, but for good and bad Hatsuhara is not Bakugo. That will become glaringly obvious as time goes on. In fact I am attaching his little bio here so keep reading.

Now for a bit of news: I'm working on a second My Hero Academia fanfic. It is called Analytics and it was actually going to be sprinkled into this story. I'll certainly reference it here eventually, but I decided to split it off. This story will go into the quirks of *most* of 1-A, but in detail and analysis of how they work and how they could theoretically be used more efficiently. Also Mei will be a prominent character. She's always fun. Not sure if the next chapter will be finished before I work on another chapter of Analytics or not.

Character Profile:

Name: Ryouji Hatsuharu

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Height: 5'9''

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Brown

Blood Type: O

Quirk: Missile Barrage

Description: Ryouji Hatsuharu is the only child of an affluent businessman and his wife. He has bracketed shoulder mounts that load and fire small missiles, but his control of the missiles decreases the more he has fired. Additionally firing off too many missiles hampers his critical thinking. He has full confidence that he will eventually become the number one hero after All Might retires; being in class 1-C is just a temporary setback.


	9. Chapter 9: Conversations, Confrontations

Chapter 9: Conversations, Confrontations and Criticisms

The class watched the green haired boy follow Aizawa off the field in shock. It had been a ruse. Their teacher had admitted that it had been a ruse. Surely he couldn't possibly be leading Midoriya away to expel him, could he? He didn't even come in last place. It was their first day. But as Yaoyorozu looked around, she could see that everyone else was thinking about it. Maybe it was his quirk? No, it must have been his quirk. That was the only logical explanation as to why Aizawa would expel someone from their class on the first day. Her stomach twisted itself into knots. Just what sort of teacher had they been put under?

"This isn't right." Yaoyorozu blinked as some gave voice to her concern. It was the brown haired girl, the one who'd thrown the ball infinite distance. "He can't really be kicked out, can he? He didn't even do anything wrong!"

"He deserves it." Katsuki replied, looking far too pleased with the way things had unfolded. The arrogant blonde shoved his hands into his pockets, "Him and his freak quirk."

Iida threw his arms out before him, "How can you even say that? He's a fellow student. It hasn't even been a full day yet!"

Katsuki snorted, "You don't know him like I do. He's a useless minion; he should be kicked out of UA alongside that villain friend of his."

"Minion? Villain friend?" Iida drew back sharply, "UA wouldn't let a villain into their school. Do you know what you're talking about?"

Bakugo rolled his eyes, "Whatever extra, don't believe me if you don't want to." He began to head off, shuffling a bit in his overly baggy pants.

"What's with that guy?" The brown haired girl asked, shaking her head. Yaoyorozu had to agree.

* * *

"In here." Aizawa's voice was more tired than anything as he opened the door to his office and walked in, "Shut the door behind you." Izuku winced, doing as he was told. He'd managed to suppress a handful of panic attacks as followed Aizawa, nightmare scenario after nightmare scenario playing through his mind. There hadn't been anything to distract him either, which had made it all the worse.

Aizawa sat behind his desk, "Sit." Izuku swallowed, and took the uncomfortable seat, Aizawa looking right at him. He tried not to shift around.

"What did you want to talk about?" The words were difficult to speak, but he forced them out in a rush.

"You have something to tell me." Aizawa's eyes bored into him, "Whatever you would have told Bakugo you're going to tell me."

"What?" Izuku's eyes widened, "What are you-"

Aizawa's lip curled, "After he charged you. You said that if he had asked you like a person you might have told him. I need to know what you would have told him."

Midoriya's jaw dropped, "You heard that?"

Aizawa huffed, "Just answer the question." Izuku's mouth opened and just hung there. Aizawa held his gaze, but apparently he had short circuited his student, "It was about your quirk. That much was obvious." At that the boy drew back, somehow growing even more flustered, "It was enough hearing your classmate from your previous school mention that you didn't have a quirk, and his obvious surprise when you sent that ball flying, but you almost confirmed that there was something odd when you talked with him before heading back to the rest of your peers. And that's not even touching on the lack of information I received about your quirk. So what is it?"

Izuku wanted to cringe, to slink away somehow, but he couldn't. He appreciated Aizawa's reasoning, even if he was being questioned. "I'm waiting." Aizawa said, irritation growing.

Izuku swallowed and looked his teacher in the eye, "I, uh, I only recently developed my quirk."

Aizawa's eyes narrowed, "How recently?"

"Four weeks ago." Aizawa remained silent, eyes searching, and Izuku felt compelled to continue, "The quirk councilors said it didn't manifest until now because my body wouldn't have been able to handle it until now."

Mercifully Aizawa cut off his ramble before it could devolve in earnest, but the harshness in his voice offered slim chances of salvation, "How many times have you even used your quirk?"

Izuku swallowed, "Twice."

"Twice." Aizawa repeated the word and Izuku nodded quickly.

"They said I should wait until I got back to UA to try it again, since Recovery Girl is here."

Aizawa's expression turned, and Izuku had the image forever burned into his mind as the very picture of contempt. Then he shook his head, "I should expel you."

"Wh-what?"

Aizawa shook his head, "I'm sorry, but you just don't have the experience or control to stay in this course."

Izuku's eyes widened in horror, "But-"

Aizawa plowed over him, "You haven't used your quirk without hurting yourself. You don't even know if you can use it without hurting yourself."

"I can! I know I can!" Izuku's heart was practically beating out of his chest, but he couldn't let Aizawa just talk him out of the course, not now. Aizawa was silent again, searching, and again Izuku realized he was expected to continue. But how? He couldn't just reveal All Might's secret. He couldn't say nothing. He clenched his fists and immediately regretted it. Involuntary as it had been, pain was shooting up from his finger.

Wait. That was it. His eyes widened in realization and he looked at his hand, "This is why." He lifted it to show off the bruised purple finger, "This is why you let me continue before, isn't it? That I figured out how to limit the damage to myself?" He was reaching, grasping with a broken finger, but Aizawa's gaze was appraising. "Isn't it more impressive that I managed to reduce the damage I did to myself that quickly?"

Aizawa was still appraising, but not agreeing, "That doesn't mean you will find a way to use your quirk without hurting yourself. You can't go into the field like that."

Izuku seized the opening, "Hero course students can't enter the field for a year. We won't have the opportunity to apply for provincial licenses until we complete our first year." He drew in a breath, and looked at Aizawa, "I can be ready by then. I'll be able to use my quirk without breaking my bones before the provincial license exam."

Aizawa grinned, "Good." Izuku tensed, that smile looked far from genuine, "And if you're not, I will expel you." Izuku felt his mouth falling open, but his new teacher dropped the false humor, "You don't have zero potential, not just anyone could destroy a zero pointer in one punch, but if you don't learn to control your quirk you're not just a danger to yourself but to everyone around you. It will distract your fellow heroes and give villains openings to use you against them. I cannot hold your late development against you, but I also cannot allow someone unprepared to continue on the hero course. The logical thing would be to expel you. Do not make me regret not doing so now."

Izuku hung like a puppet with strings cut that somehow continued to stand. He was being given a chance, but on a time frame. Still, he wasn't being expelled, "Thank-"

Aizawa held up a hand, "Save it. Just get your quirk under control. Now go see Recovery Girl."

* * *

Izuku exited the building Aizawa had lead him to. He wasn't even sure if he should have left, but there was no way he was sticking around Aizawa's office after that conversation. "I wonder where I can find Recovery Girl? Maybe I can find someone else and ask?" He murmured, glancing about.

"Looking for some direction? Don't worry, for I am here!" All Might's voice boomed and Izuku almost jumped out of his skin as he looked over his shoulder.

"All Might!"

"Indeed." His hero nodded, his trademark smile reflecting the sun into Midoriya's eyes. He blinked hastily, "I was watching Aizawa's testing earlier, you did well. And you figured out how to break less of yourself, a considerable improvement in such a short time frame." He nodded approvingly.

Izuku glanced down at his purple finger. It was an improvement sure, but he still had a long way to go as far as he was concerned. Then he stopped, "All Might, why were you in that building?"

His hero faltered, "Well, you see I…" All Might's trademark confidence dimmed considerably, "It's not that I don't trust you my boy, but Aizawa is a talented interrogator on top of being a very critical teacher." He tried to wave it off, "Regardless, you did a superb job of explaining the problem without revealing our secret. That quick thinking of yours will come in handy when you're out in the field."

Izuku let out a sigh of relief, "Thanks All Might."

"Now then, we really should get you to Recovery Girl. I'll lead the way!"

* * *

Izuku stumbled to his locker, opened it, grabbed his normal school clothes and more importantly his phone, and sat down. His phone was buzzing, and he fumbled with it for a few seconds, fatigue gnawing at him. Hitoshi had sent an impressive number of texts, a mishmash of letting him know that his class had let out early, that he was waiting at the entrance, that he was sick of waiting at the entrance and had gone to the library, that he had found the library, an assurance that Izuku would love the library, where he was sitting in the library, and then, just as he sat down, if he was receiving any of these messages.

Izuku drooped. He was sorely tempted by the library, but he wanted more than anything to just go home. Avoiding his healing index finger he typed out a request they meet at the front entrance. He'd be able to make it there no problem. He hoped.

* * *

Recovery Girl was silent for a time after Izuku left, puttering around her office, pointedly ignoring All Might until she was sure his successor was gone. She didn't even look at him to ask the question that was niggling at her, "How long do you think it will take him to adapt?"

Toshinori let out a breath and scratched the back of his head. He wasn't looking forward to this conversation, not one bit, "He's already improving."

Recovery Girl turned away from the balls of gauze she'd been fiddling with to look at him, "That didn't answer my question All Might."

"I don't know." He refrained from grimacing like she did, but only just, "But he's a smart kid."

"He broke his finger to throw a ball." She groused.

"Because he thought he would expelled if he didn't." All Might countered, "And you know Eraserhead would have. He almost expelled him anyway." The conversation was abruptly cut as the door opened and the haggard looking 1-A homeroom teacher shuffled in.

"I assume Midoriya was here already?" He said without preamble, ignoring All Might in favor of Recovery Girl. She nodded and he frowned, "You have his medical records?"

Recovery Girl arched an eyebrow, "I do. Why? Do you need them?"

"After the quirk exam he admitted that his quirk only recently developed," He opened his mouth to continue, but stopped. Recovery Girl's expression had flickered, just for an instant. "Is something wrong?"

Recovery Girl frowned, "No. Go on."

Aizawa frowned, though it was only a subtle change from his previous expression. "Have you ever heard of anything like that before? I thought quirks were supposed to manifest much earlier."

"It is very unusual," Chiyo answered, "But it's not unheard of for quirks to manifest after age four."

"He claimed it first manifested during the exam." Recovery Girl developed a pinched expression, "I thought the timing was suspect, does he have any history of broken bones?"

"No." She answered stiffly.

Aizawa's frown deepened, "If he's not lying, the entire class has a decade of experience on him with their quirks. We can't afford kid gloves in the hero course, but if taking out that zero pointer really was the first time he used his quirk he still has some potential." Aizawa watched Recovery Girl's grimace, "Do you know any competent quirk councilors, someone who could help speed up his quirk training?"

"No." She nearly spat the word in sheer frustration.

"Then I expect you'll be seeing a lot of him." He turned to leave, but stopped at the door, "If he risks permanent injury let me know and I'll have him transferred out."

* * *

"Finally." Hitoshi muttered to himself when he finally saw Izuku exit UA High, pushing himself off the wall he'd been leaning against as he waited. He gave his friend a quick wave as he walked down the steps of UA High, "What took you so long?" Izuku didn't respond, walking slowly enough that Shinsou headed to him. As he got closer he felt his enthusiasm draining. Izuku looked haggard, hands stuffed in his pockets, hunched forward as he trudged towards the exit. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Izuku lied, "Tired."

"Uh-huh." Hitoshi fell in at his side, matching his speed, "You look like hell."

Izuku's head dipped, "Gee, thanks."

"Welcome, now why do look like you're about to fall over?" How strenuous could the first day of the hero course possibly be?

Izuku sighed and pulled his recovering hand out of his pocket, "Our teacher had us do quirk assessments. I needed to show off at some point, chose the ball throw."

Hitoshi stared at the bandaged finger, then looked at his friend, "You already saw Recovery Girl?" Izuku nodded and Shinsou drew in a sharp breath, dropping his pack and pulling out a notebook, "Tell me everything. Did you get an x-ray? Can I see it?"

Izuku shook his head wearily, "She used her quirk. It takes a lot out of you."

HItoshi bit his lip, "Sorry man. You need a lift? I can call my dad; he might be able to pick us up."

Izuku chuckled and ducked his head, "Nah. I think I can manage."

Hitoshi let out a breath, and strapped his backpack back on, "Alright, but if you need to stop, tell me. That brown haired girl isn't around to stop you from falling right now."

Izuku sagged further, "I still don't know her name."

"Eh, you'll learn it eventually." Hitoshi shrugged and flipped his notepad open, "Now, tell me everything about what happened when you used your quirk."

* * *

Toshinori sat down on the nearest bench and groaned. Chiyo's lecture, more of a screed in retrospect, on the stupidity of giving the boy his quirk the day of the exam had lasted nearly an hour. He couldn't remember seeing her so angry, but it had really gotten bad when he'd had to admit he didn't really know what advice to give the boy. She'd nearly torn strips out of his hide when he'd admitted it, but calmed down, barely, after he managed to explain that he hadn't gone through what Izuku had. Nana had trained him longer than he had Izuku, but even then he had never broken bones the way Izuku had.

Of course, Recovery Girl had decided the best response to that was to question whether or not One for All was becoming too powerful to use. The thought that One for All, and all the good it had brought the world, might have to be abandoned was a dagger to Toshinori's heart. And the thought that he had placed such a curse on Young Midoriya was a second blade working its way in between his ribs. Perhaps his obvious horror had been what finally got him off the hook, since she had kicked him out of her office shortly after.

"You okay Toshinori?" He looked up and spotted his purple haired pupil staring at him, "You look worse than usual."

He waved off Shinsou's concern, "Fine. Fine. I've just had a busy day." And if you haven't, it's about to get a lot busier, he added silently. "Start stretching and you can tell me about your first day at UA."

Shinsou nodded reluctantly and began limbering up, stretching his arms across his chest. Toshinori was watching him, and Shinsou frowned, "Today kinda sucked." That was, evidently, not what Toshinori expected to hear since his jaw dropped. "I walked Izuku to class, got to my class late, there was the speech by All Might, and it turns out that the guy who blew me up during the exam sits next to me and is as much of a jerk as I could have imagined, and Izuku broke his finger and got it healed without having it checked." And I couldn't even bring myself to tell my classmates my quirk.

Toshinori boggled, watching as the boy went to his next stretch. Some of it made sense, arriving to his first class late and finding out that he was sitting next to the person who injured him during the exam were obvious, and he could certainly empathize with feeling bad for Young Midoriya's broken finger, but the rest of it went right past him. And somehow his speech had made the list. How had that gone awry?

"Sorry." Shinsou said, dragging Toshinori from his reverie, "Didn't mean to unload on you. Just… frustrated."

"No problem at all, my boy," Toshinori waved it off, trying to put the boy at ease. "We all have bad days. I was having one as well." He gave an easy smile, "Would you like to talk about it?"

Shinsou rolled his shoulders, and then continued to do so as he continued stretching, "Not much to talk about."

"Well, I understood some of them, but could you break them down?" He gave a crooked smile, "Maybe I can help."

Shinsou opened his mouth, but then his eyes widened, "You know All Might."

Toshinori nodded, "That's right, and I'm sure he'd be interested to hear how his speech made your day worse."

The boy stopped stretching; looking horrified, "Couldn't we just pretend I didn't mention it?"

Toshinori shook his head, "If he doesn't hear what he's doing wrong, he won't improve." The crestfallen look on the boy's face was almost comical, "Don't stop your stretches or I'll have you start them over. Now talk."

Shinsou jumped a little at the admonishment, then sighed as he resumed, "It was the way he spoke to the different courses. I mean, he's a hero and he's teaching the hero course, I can't blame him for favoring the hero course, but then he said how the heroes would be working with the support course and then he said how the business course would help them build their careers." Toshinori nodded, and Shinsou huffed, "But then he just said good luck to the general studies course."

Toshinori hesitated, "And that bothered you?"

"Yes."

The word came out a little harshly, thought that could have been the exercise. Toshinori gnawed on his lip, mulling it over, "Can you explain why?"

Shinsou stopped again, giving him a withering look, "You can't tell me that doesn't sound insulting." His mentor looked blank, and Shinsou shook his head, "The hero class is important. It's the whole reason UA exists. And the support and business classes help the hero class. They're still special. But the general studies course doesn't, and he didn't have anything good to say about them."

"I-I'm sure that's not what I meant." Shinsou glanced at him with an arched eyebrow and Toshinori blinked, eyes widening, "What was meant." He clarified, his nonexistent stomach tightening into a ball.

Shinsou shook his head and finished his stretches, "No offense Toshinori, I know everyone would like to be the guy, but you're not All Might."

"Right," Toshinori nodded, breathing an internal sigh of relief that the slip had been glossed over so easily, "But I will let him know."

After that came normal training, Shinsou was learning the basics rapidly. It wasn't quite like cardio or strength training; the goals weren't exactly the same though they helped. Building a routine, trying to ingrain the various motions needed to move around quickly in an urban environment, had taken some time. Making the motions fluid was key, being able to get over obstacles while maintaining speed, or even using obstacles to increase your speed, was the key to parkour. It was made all the harder for the boy since he didn't have a visual demonstration to go with it. Or, at least, it had started off as harder. Toshinori's suspicions had been growing since the second week, but Shinsou slipped up when he nodded along with a bit too much understanding as he had tic tacs explained to him.

Seeing him succeed on his third attempt led Toshinori to sigh, "So how long have you been practicing?" Shinsou practically jumped as he landed, turning to look at him sheepishly, but Toshinori kept a level gaze on him, "I'm not angry, but I would like to know what you've been doing, I know it's tempting to do training outside of my tutelage, I just want to make sure you're doing it safely."

Shinsou collected his breath and sighed, "I started watching how to videos after the second day." He looked pained at Toshinori's wince, "It's not that you're bad at teaching it, but I needed to see what I was trying to do. I couldn't understand what you were trying to explain and…" He gestured at the frail looking man.

Toshinori coughed blood and then nodded, "And I can't show you. I guess I shouldn't be surprised, you're pretty good at research." The boy blushed and looked away, "Well, I can see you've been paying attention. Keep up the good work, start researching vaults and wall climbing." Shinsou grinned, but Toshinori shook his head, "Don't get cocky, you'll be eating walls for a while before you're good at it." I would know, Toshinori thought ruefully, but then dismissed the thought and pulled out his phone, "Looks like training is just about done anyway." He fished the list out of his pocket, "It's the normal Monday route, they'll update me you make your deliveries. I'll meet you at the last stop."

Shinsou took the list and sighed, it was groceries again.

* * *

S-Effect waited in the teacher's lounge, running through her syllabus in her head. Captain Amazorific sat beside her, likewise prepping, but honestly, both were just waiting for the man approaching the room. She glanced as he opened the door and watched him shuffle in, yellow sleeping bag and all. "So, how many students will I have tomorrow?"

Eraserhead glanced at her for a second and then continued towards the coffee, "Twenty."

S-Effect glowered at his back, "Damnit Aizawa, don't tell me you kicked out the entire class on their first day, that's just cruel." He ignored her entirely as he poured himself a cup and she twitched, "I don't care how poorly they did during your evaluation, you can't expel everyone. And even if you did, Nedzu won't let you dump an entire class on one teacher again."

Aizawaw turned and gave her a dull look, "I said twenty."

S-Effect opened her mouth, but hesitated, "Wait, do you just twenty?" He didn't answer, shuffling away instead. She shot Captain Amazorific a skeptical look, "Has he ever not expelled someone on the first day?" Her fellow general studies teacher could only shrug, just as puzzled as she was.

* * *

"And time." Toshinori clicked the stopwatch function on his phone and looked at his panting pupil, "You shaved five minutes off your trip. Good job."

His student held up a hand, catching his breath, "Would have been…" He drew in a deep breath, "quicker, if I wasn't waiting for people to come to their door."

"People aren't always convenient." Toshinori said with a shrug, "You'll find that out when you join the hero course." Shinsou nodded ruefully, and Toshinori chuckled, "All right then, you should head home. I'm sure your father will want to hear about your first day too." Shinsou made a face, but nodded and turned to walk away before stopping. Toshinori paused as he turned to walk home himself, "Something wrong?"

Shinsou turned back to him and he could see something gnawing at him. It was a bit of a surprise, he almost looked more upset than when he'd been forced into spilling the beans about his problem with All Might's speech. "Toshinori, I know you said you were going to pass on what I said about All Might's speech to him, but…" He looked awkward, frustrated and worried all at the same time, "He's going to be teaching Izuku right?"

Toshinori nodded slowly, "Yes."

Shinsou hesitated, "There's someone else in his class, Bakugo Katsuki. He hates me and Izuku." The young man shook his head, "In Aldera I could always keep him from going too far, but…" He trailed off, looking almost ill.

"But now you can't." Toshinori found himself incapable of not finishing the thought, "And you're worried that he'll try something?"

The young man bit his lip and nodded, "Can you ask All Might to keep him away from Izuku? Please?"

* * *

Author's notes: Well this took longer to write than expected. I got stuck on the Shinsou and Toshinori scene (as well as the bit between S-Effect and Eraserhead). The next chapter will get into All Might's combat exercise. I wonder if Toshinori Yagi will pass along Shinsou's message, and if he does, will All Might listen? *taps chin* Well, I suppose you'll just have to wait to find out.

Also, if you haven't already I suggest you take a look at my other story: Analytics, which also updated this week. It was originally going to be in a later part of this story, but I decided to spin it off.


	10. Chapter 10: The Breaks

Author's Note: This chapter is has a bit more focus on 1-C, and we get a better introduction to the students who sit around Shinsou.

Chapter 10: The Breaks

Toshinori Yagi felt exhausted even though he was sitting down. The feeling was not unknown to him, though it once had been. The bone deep weariness that was his constant companion had been with him since his fight with All For One. As if to remind him of the fight he was wracked by a cough, and the tissue he covered his mouth with came away red with blood. If his younger self could see him now he'd be horrified, but at least it had been worth it.

He should have gone to bed hours ago, but sleep felt far off, an additional weight sat on his shoulders. The class 1-A roster sat in front of him, but only two names were of consequence right then: Midoriya Izuku and Bakugo Katsuki. He already had his lesson for the following day, combat training, planned out. It would let him get a grip on their combat abilities, fighting styles, thought process, and attitude in one neat session.

But there were voices inside his mind that drew him to stare at those two names. His pupil's concern echoed inside, growing louder every time. Shinsou had been concerned for Izuku's safety since the first time they'd met. The boy's dedication to his friend reminded him of so many close partnerships he'd witnessed while working as a hero, maybe even some siblings. And that worry was difficult to dismiss in light of young Bakugo's reaction to his successor in the quirk assessment. And then there was the time the boy tried to warn him off training either of his students. There was an animosity there that felt deeper than it should, but how it started or why it had formed was beyond him.

If that wasn't enough, Aizawa and Chiyo's words also weighed on him. He had no doubt that Aizawa would cast his student out of the hero course if he thought that he would permanently harm himself or make himself a hindrance to others in the field. And the excoriation he had received from Chiyo, which still made him wince when he thought about it too deeply, on putting his student in dangerous situations without him being prepared.

A part of him rebelled against those concerns. He'd be showing favoritism if he made sure Midoriya didn't face off against Bakugo. He'd also be sheltering the boy, which was no favor. The world was dangerous for heroes, he had personal experience, and it wasn't just All For One who killed or maimed heroes. There were names, forgotten by most, which were forever seared into his memory. Had their teachers taken it easy on them?

But once again Shinsou's words came to make him question himself. He'd thought he'd given a good speech, and to most of the students of UA he had. It was obvious that he was here to teach the hero course, but he'd made sure to note the contributions of the support and business courses. Many heroes would have been lost without support, and he would have neither the reputation nor influence he did without the business side of his agency. But with general studies he'd floundered. Their goals were so varied that he hadn't been able to peg them down, and so he'd failed to reach them.

And that wasn't even the only time he'd tried and failed to reach Shinsou that day. After training the boy for nearly a year, he'd learned that when he changed subject to something that needed a better explanation or an example that he couldn't provide, his student had thought it necessary to search for outside sources. Would his fellow UA teachers have to teach his students how to be a hero behind his back if he failed to? Had he signed up to teach heroics in UA only to learn a lesson on hubris?

* * *

"Ready?" Izuku picked up Hitoshi's bag as his friend pulled on his jacket.

"This thing's going to get uncomfortable, I know it." His friend groused before taking his bag back, "Alright, lets head out." He leaned back inside shouting a farewell to his father and shut the door behind him.

Izuku relaxed a fraction, glad Yawarakai hadn't come to the door, "Thanks for covering for me last night."

"Hmm?" Hitoshi arched an eyebrow, but then shrugged, "I'm glad you moved your hand out of view. Your mom looked upset every time she saw it."

Izuku nodded. He hadn't been eager to explain what happened to either adult, but his mom had invited Hitoshi and his dad over for dinner to talk about their first day. Hitoshi had managed to grab his mom's attention repeatedly, suddenly talking about some new aspect of UA, good or bad, whenever he had been indiscrete with his bandaged digit. "Did they really sit you next to the guy who blew you up during the entrance exam?"

Hitoshi nodded lazily, "And he was as big a jerk as I said. S-Effect is pretty cool though." Izuku nodded in agreement, the number of applications for such a quirk were frankly staggering. It was a pity she wasn't more well known, he could only remember reading about her twice, which was even less than the amount of times he'd heard of Eraserhead.

"If it happens again, you'll let me know right?"

Izuku caught the comment and it reeled him back in from his train of thought, "Huh?"

"If you break your finger again," Hitoshi said pointedly, "Or any other bone using your quirk Make sure you get an x-ray before she heals you, maybe it'll help us figure out just why your bones are breaking in the first place."

"How would-" Izuku stopped himself and shook his head, "What have you been reading."

"Medical textbooks," Hitoshi placed his hands behind his head in relaxation even though he kept walking, "Different types of fractures mean different types of things. Once you get the x-ray though, we can take them to a specialist. He might be able to explain it even better than Recovery Girl."

Izuku nodded slowly, "I'll keep that in mind."

Hitoshi chuckled, and let his hands drop, "Besides, it'll save me time on first aid studies for when I get into the hero course." Izuku watched his friend smirk, "Now start telling me about your classmates quirks and what you think they can do with them."

Hitoshi lapsed into silence as Izuku smiled and began talking, at length, about the quirks displayed by his classmates and the applications he had thought up for them. It was an old conversation, just with new subjects. Hitoshi nodded along, knowing that he'd hear new and revised information the next day, but didn't tune him out. Instead his stomach sank bit by bit as they approached UA. He waited until they were at the gate before slowing enough for Izuku to notice.

"Hitoshi?"

Izuku watched as his friend stopped and scratched the back of his head, focusing on the ground instead of looking at him. "I hate to ask, but… can we split up when we get inside?"

"I thought you said 1-C is close to 1-A."

"It is. I just… don't want to walk past 1-A." Hitoshi cleared his throat. "When I get in, I'll be there with you though. I just…" He trailed off and gave a helpless shrug.

"Oh." Izuku stared for a moment, and nodded slowly, "Would you like me to walk you to 1-C instead?"

* * *

Bakugo frowned as he looked around. Nineteen seats were full, and it seemed like eighteen sets of eyes were glued to the clock. Their teacher hadn't arrived and neither had Deku, not that he deserved to be here in the first place, certainly not with that freak, self-destructing quirk. But everyone staring was getting annoying. They shouldn't want him to arrive. Even though they were all extras every single one of them was at least better than Deku. He let out a tch and leaned back in his seat, waiting for their teacher who had made the right decision in expelling that useless minion from his class.

"I'm not late am I?" Bakugo snapped out of his reverie as Izuku rushed into the room. For a second there was silence, and then chaos.

Izuku blinked as half of the class got out of their seats and he was barraged by questions, almost too quick to follow. "You're still in the hero course?" "Why are you so late?" "We thought you were kicked out for sure!" "If he wasn't expelling you, why did Aizawa-sensei take you to his office?" And then the brown haired girl was in his face, smiling, and it all seemed to settle just a little.

"I'm glad you weren't expelled."

Izuku opened his mouth, he could feel heat rushing to his cheeks.

"If you don't return to your seats immediately you will all be receiving detention." Aizawa's voice was tired, but it cut through the class. There was a second as they processed this, and then there was a mad dash as his classmates ran back to their desks.

* * *

S-Effect blinked, halting in the middle of her review of the syllabus. "Excuse me." She held a hand up, "I'll be right back." She put her lesson planner down and walked to the door, opening it and slipping outside just before All Might could knock on it. "A-All Might," She couldn't help the stutter, not with actual spoken words. He was there, in a garishly mustard colored suit, pearly whites flashing, but why he was there was beyond her. "I'm sorry, I know this is your second day here, did you perhaps get turned around?"

"This is class 1-C, correct?" She nodded and he somehow beamed even more forcefully, "I was just hoping to speak to your class briefly."

S-Effect paled, "That really isn't necessary. We're about to start, and the class needs to-"

The greatest hero on the planet bowed his head and nodded, "Yes, I understand, but I was hoping you would give me the opportunity to correct the mistake I made yesterday."

She coughed, "Mistake?"

"S-Effect, correct?" She nodded dumbly, flushing slightly in spite of herself. She was inordinately pleased he knew her name. "Well, I was informed after the fact that the speech I gave yesterday could have been a lot better if I gave more due to the general studies course. I was hoping you'd give me the opportunity to speak to your class this morning so I could make it up to them."

Alarm bells went off in her head, "Are you going to talk to all of the general studies classes?"

"Of course!" He laughed, "Though it may take a day or two to get through all of them."

"Perhaps you should let them know ahead of time then?" S-Effect made a little laugh to hide her frustration and glanced at the door behind her before looking back at the number one hero, "I was just…" Oh hell, there was no way around it after yesterday's performance, "would you mind telling me what you're going to say?"

* * *

"What's your quirk?"

Shinsou sighed and leaned his head back, trying his best to ignore Hatsuhara. His classmate was staring at him and had been since the moment the door had closed. "So, we're going to get to meet the rest of our teachers today."

Kirunshun glanced over her shoulder, "I'm sorry, were you talking to me?"

"It's not fair that you didn't tell us what your quirk is!" Hatsuhara blustered, "And you're going for the hero course so you gotta have something good."

"Better than talking with him." Shinsou replied, and she shrugged it off, deciding her phone was more interesting.

"Hatsuhara, if he doesn't want to say it, he doesn't have to." Sadaharu said, and was flatly ignored by Hatsuhara who continued to repeat his question. Shinsou turned and looked over his shoulder to get a good view of her and offered a warm smile, which she quickly returned.

"Thanks for the effort."

"No problem. So you're going to try to get into the hero course too? How'd you do in the exam before Hatsuhara blew you up?" The words were sweet enough that it almost took the sting out of them for Hatsuhara, but not quite.

"I just apologized for that yesterday." He groused.

Shinsou shrugged, "I wasn't doing well enough."

"I destroyed more than enough to qualify." Hatsuhara added with a bit of bravado.

She turned to look at him, her smile fading, "Yes, but you hurt people while doing it."

Shinsou glanced Hatsuhara as he came up short and looked back to Sadaharu, "How'd you do?"

She winced and looked at her desk, "Zero points. I could stop them, but I couldn't destroy them. It was really frustrating."

"I know how you feel." She glanced at him and he let out a breath, "My quirk didn't really affect them."

"Speaking of your quirk…" Hatsuhara cut in again and Kirunshun put her phone down in exasperation and turned towards him.

"If you are going to be like this all semester I'm going to ask to switch seats."

"Hey, I only want to know what his quirk is. Everyone else said what their quirk is; I don't see why he gets to keep his secret."

Kirunshun sighed and massaged her forehead as Sadaharu tried to explain the meaning of the word voluntary to him. Shinsou just tried to drown him out, looking at the wall since the windows were on the other side of the classroom. Her explanation was cut short when the door opened and their teacher slipped back inside, a flat expression on her face, "Class, we have an unexpected visitor. I'd like you to all remain respectful." She waited; searching the class then let out a small breath, stepping away from the door and motioning someone inside, "Please come in."

All Might stepped into the classroom and there was a beat as the class processed it, barely able to start a flurry of hushed whispers before he reached the front of the class. "I am here!" He boomed, and whatever nascent conversations had started ceased, the class held in rapt attention, "I came here to apologize." From his point of view there was scarcely a jaw that remained undropped, "Perhaps I should explain." He inclined his head, but not towards his pupil who looked more startled than stunned.

"The speech I gave yesterday was meant to be inspiring for the entire school, but I fear that I failed to give general studies adequate credit, and for that I apologize. I should have made it clear that you are every bit as critical to society as the hero course, support classes and business course. A society built solely around heroes would be no society at all." He said, shaking his head to reinforce his point.

"UA is a fine institution, and the education you will receive here will open many doors for you in the future, but only if you work hard and pay attention. You are the future of Japan, so do your best! Plus Ultra!" He thrust his fist into the air, his catchphrase echoed by virtually the entire class. It was a raucous cacophony, and the students were practically falling over each other to gush at the number one hero in the world.

It was only when it didn't wind down after nearly a minute, and All Might looked chagrined that it hadn't that S-Effect stepped in, moving to stand next to him and making a chopping motion that cut off all sound. All Might gave a rueful chuckle, "Useful quirk."

"It has its advantages." Her voice echoed into his ear, or rather, the ear on the other side from where she was standing. She gave a smile to her class, "I'm sure all of you are grateful that All Might came here to clarify that," silently adding herself to that grouping, "but I'm sure that he has classes to teach, and we have to finish up with homeroom ourselves. So let's all thank him before he goes."

There was a chorus of thanks and All Might gave a slight bow in acceptance. S-Effect gave an internal sigh of relief that she'd be able to move on when she saw a hand shooting up, just as All Might rose. "Hmm? Do you have a question?" He asked before she could figure out what to say to avoid turning this into a Q&A session.

"Y-yes." Shinsou's eyes widened and he turned to look over his shoulder at Sadaharu, joining the rest of the class in doing so. The girl looked like any courage she had mounted was waning quickly, and Shinsou felt like a heel, turning back to his desk and focusing on All Might. Behind him he could hear her take a breath, "D-do you have any advice for someone in general studies that still wants to get into the hero course?"

"I suggest," He said, dragging the attention to himself and giving the girl a much needed reprieve, "that anyone still trying to join trying to join the hero course should begin physical training now, if you haven't already." He shook his head, "You may have an excellent quirk, but heroes need that and more. Physical strength, agility and stamina are all very important to heroes."

S-Effect's smile nearly curdled, "Yes, and for other careers as well."

Thankfully he either meant to continue or took the massive hint she'd dropped like an anchor on his head, "Indeed. It's important for police as well, and they are no less important to society." If less glorious, S-Effect thought to herself, "And it's not bad advice for students who aren't interested in the hero course. There's nothing more important than your health." He finished, and nodded to the girl who drank in the advice eagerly.

"Well then," S-Effect cut in neatly, pre-empting any more questions, "We have to get homeroom finished before the next bell is rung. No more questions right now, I'm sure you'll be able to ask All Might questions if you see him in the halls."

* * *

"Man, I am starving." For the first time that day Shinsou had to agree with Hatsuhara, even if he didn't say it out loud. Going to a lunchroom was novel, he was used to eating in class, but finding out that Lunch Rush was the school's chef had made it easy to abandon his prepared lunch. His dad would probably be relieved that neither of them would have to whip something up the night before while he was at school.

"I can't believe that even the lunchroom staff has a hero on it." Kirunshun murmured,

"Doesn't that seem odd to anyone else? What exactly does he do that's heroic?"

"Primarily he feeds people at natural disaster areas." Shinsou said with a shrug, "He fed ten thousand people in a day by himself at least once."

Kirunshin blinked, and Hatsuhara snorted, "Fanboy."

Shinsou smirked, "No, but my best friend is. I'm just a good listener."

"My dad's a good listener." Sadaharu said with a smile, "He's a therapist."

"That's cool." Shinsou smiled in agreement, "My dad does massage therapy."

Hatsuhara grinned, "My father is the CFO of Mitsuwa Support Industries."

Shinsou's eyes widened as Sadaharu blinked in surprise, "Wait, isn't that the third largest support company in Japan?"

"Yup." Hatsuhara preened.

"Wow, he must be pretty important." Sadaharu murmured, and Hatsuhara looked even more smug.

"What about you Kirunshin?" Hatsuhara asked, and she glanced him up and down.

"My father is a salaryman."

Hatsuhara was all grins, "That's nice."

Kirunshin shrugged looked back at her phone, "My mother is the CEO of the Kasa Zaibatsu." Hatsuhara made a choked noise as Shinsou and Sadaharu gaped. Kirunshin looked at them levelly, "We should get on line before it gets too long."

"R-right." Shinsou murmured, recovering first and tapping Sadaharu on the shoulder guiding her on. "That's… impressive." He said after a minute and Kirunshin shrugged.

"Money isn't everything. Personally I agree with All Might."

Sadaharu finally recovered from the shock, "About what?"

"There's nothing more important than your health." Kirunshin deadpanned, and went back to looking at her phone.

* * *

"Shinsou!" Izuku rose from his seat and waved, catching his friend's attention. He got a wave in return and his friend started heading his way, three other students following along with.

"Is he a friend of yours?" Uraraka asked, having caught Midoriya looking around rather than eating.

Izuku nodded with a wide smile, "My best friend." He got out before Shinsou arrived.

"Thanks." Shinsou put his tray down as his classmates went about filling in empty spots, "These are Kirunshun and Sadaharu. Kirunshin, Sadaharu, this is my friend Midoriya. He's in the hero course."

"Hey," Hatsuhara bleated, "What about me?"

Shinsou arched an eyebrow, "What about you?"

Hatsuhara huffed, ignoring Kirunshin and Sadaharu exchanging pleasantries with Uraraka and Iida, "Well my name is Hatsuhara, and if you're in the hero course you'll be seeing a lot more of me soon."

"Oh?" Iida asked, looking the boy over, "Are you trying to join the hero course?"

"Trying isn't the right word. If it weren't a fluke I would already be there."

"Flukes," Shinsou corrected, "If that's what you call injuring people."

Hatsuhara watched the expressions on the three hero course students sour instantly, "I thought you accepted my apology already!"

"That doesn't mean I forgot." Shinsou shot back and tried to drag Midoriya's attention to him before he shattered his chopsticks, "Eat, you have your first hero course today."

Midoriya kept a gimlet eye on Hatsuhara for a second longer before returning to his meal, "Right."

"So all three of you are in the hero course?" Sadaharu asked, a forlorn look on her face, "I tried out, but couldn't destroy the robots."

Ochako gave her a sympathetic smile, "What's your quirk?"

"I call it halt. If I touch something with my hands they stop moving, but I couldn't destroy the robots."

Izuku lit up, "That's really interesting. It could be really useful. Does it have to be your whole hand? Or can it be just your fingertips?"

Hatsuhara's glum expression shifted and he grinned, "Mine is missile barrage. I can fire off a bunch of missiles from my shoulders." He took the restrained silence in stride, and pointed at Shinsou, "He still hasn't opened up about his quirk. You're his friend, right? Why don't you let us know?"

The enthusiasm drained from Midoriya's face and he placed his chopsticks down as he turned to stare at Hatsuhara, "Please leave my friend alone."

"Izuku-" Shinsou tried to cut in, but Midoriya shot him a glance before returning his gaze to Hatsuhara.

For his part Hatsuhara seemed to brush it off, "I just want to know what his quirk is. Everyone else was fine with telling us what their quirk is."

"If he wanted you to know he would have told you. If he doesn't want you to know, I'm not going to tell you." Midoriya said coldly, "Please don't ask him again."

It seemed as if the table dropped by a dozen degrees in seconds before Hatsuhara finally huffed, "Fine."

Midoriya continued to stare at him until he shifted uncomfortably before smiling, "Thank you."

"Uh…" Shinsou tried to resurrect any sort of conversation, coming up blank for a moment before nearly slapping his forehead, "All Might visited our class today!"

Midoriya's snapped to attention, "Really? What did he say?"

"He came to apologize for his speech yesterday." Kirunshun said, completely unphased by any of the previous tension.

"W-what?" Midoriya's moment of seriousness came crashing down as he looked between her and Shinsou, "Why? What did he say?"

Sadaharu cringed, "He kinda made us feel unimportant."

Shinsou nodded, and sighed, "Our teacher was really annoyed; I even mentioned it to Toshinori."

Izuku nearly choked and Hatsuhara grinned, "Ah, so he is the fanboy." He chuckled and returned to eating, ignoring Shinsou's unamused look.

"Anyway, he really made up for it." Sadaharu offered to Izuku, "He even gave us advice on what we should do if we're serious about joining the hero course."

Shinsou nodded, "Seems to fit what Toshinori was telling me."

"Uh… yeah. Right." Izuku laughed nervously.

Sadaharu glanced at Shinsou, "Is that a friend of yours? Toshinori, I mean."

"Huh? Well, no. I…" He saw the pleading look that Izuku was giving him and gave him a helpless little shrug, "Well, last year one of our classmates was kidnapped by a villain and Midoriya tried to save him. That's when he first met All Might, and he was so impressed with him that he sent someone to train him."

Uraraka lit up, "Wow, you impressed All Might?"

Iida frowned, "You really shouldn't have done that though, you could have been hurt."

Midoriya's face went flush and he bent over the table, hovering over his food, "Y-yeah. That's what the other heroes said Iida."

"I was sick at the time or I might have helped," Shinsou continued and Iida shot him an disapproving glance, "or talked him out of it." He looked back at Sadaharu, "Anyway, Toshinori was the trainer that All Might sent. After I got better Midoriya was distracted because we usually do everything together, so he invited me along to train with him."

"You've been training for a year?" Sadaharu's eyes widened, "What have you been doing? Do you think he would be interested in a new student? I should get a notebook."

"Or maybe two?" Hatsuhara chimed in, and when Shinsou looked at him incredulously he shrugged, "You heard All Might. Training is a good idea, and even if he didn't get you in your friend did. I'm sure my dad would pay for that kind of service."

"I'll ask him." Shinsou conceded, looking far from pleased.

* * *

Lunch was over far too soon for Hitoshi. Spending scant minutes with Izuku didn't feel like enough, especially with Hatsuhara needling him half the time. There wasn't much to talk about, the hero course hadn't even happened yet, but watching Izuku getting ready to leave, Hitoshi couldn't help but feel a pit forming in his stomach. "Hey, uh, good luck today."

Izuku blinked and looked at him, then smiled, "I'll see you after class."

"Sure." Hitoshi felt his mouth going dry. "Just… stay safe. And let me know if, you know."

Izuku sagged just a little, "I know. I'll let you know. And I'll ask for an x-ray if it happens."

"Alright." Shinsou walked with him to the door, only splitting off from him when they were about to pass his class on the way back to 1-A.

* * *

All Might sighed as he headed inside. He'd sent the students to a different monitoring room than the one he'd be staying in. It was wrong, and he knew it, but he didn't have much choice. He'd used far too much time talking to the three general studies courses. He'd be able to speak to them between fights and give orders without drawing on his limited time.

But that wasn't what was bothering him most, and he could only lie to himself for so long. He'd played favorites. He'd bowed to pressure, and fear, and set aside his first draw. He might have resisted the urge, but the look Bakugo gave Midoriya when asking if how much they would be able to hurt the other team had driven the final nail into his resolve. Bile filled his throat as he sat down at the controls, and he prayed in silence that he had done the right thing for his successor.

He watched the clock counting down, resting in his wasted form as Team C, Yaoyorozu and Mineta, finished their preparations. It gave a small buzz as time ran out. "Team D, you may enter."

Bakugo's visible annoyance faded into a feral grin as he and Iida headed for the building.

* * *

Author's notes: Next chapter: Creation vs Destruction.

So, those of you waiting for a large change? Well, here's your first one. All Might buckled and gave Izuku a break. I originally intended to have him drawing lots before class even started, but it felt a little stronger with him finally making a decision after drawing. I played with that last bit for nearly a week before moving it out of the moment. Momo, if you didn't notice, is going to have a bit more screentime in this story in comparison to canon. Sadly, that means we're going to have to spend some time with Mineta as well. *sigh* Can't win 'em all.

Don't expect to see a lot of 1-C or Shinsou next chapter. I hope my combat will be up to par. On the bright side, it shouldn't be nearly as dialogue heavy as this chapter was. I hope someone gets the Easter egg I left in this chapter.

Character Profile:

Name: Sadaharu Ume

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Height: 5'1''

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Brown

Blood Type: A

Quirk: Halt

Description: Sadaharu Ume is bound and determined to become a heroine, studying them in her free time for years in the hopes of improving herself. She visits fanboards and has unwittingly and unknowingly conversed with Midoriya at least a few times. Her quirk, Halt, negates forward momentum of people or things she touches. That does not actually pin objects, as they can start moving forward again, move backwards, or move in other directions. Continuous use of her quirk causes immense strain and can leave her hands and arms immobile for a period of time. She doesn't think she'll ever get to number one, but she desperately wants to become a hero. She hopes her soft, calming demeanor will help comfort people in distress.


	11. Chapter 11: Creation vs Destruction

Chapter 11: Creation vs Destruction

Izuku had rarely been more relieved than when All Might announced which teams were going first. He was sure fate would have played a trick on him and thrown him up against Bakugo, but he was lucky. But that luck immediately twisted back on him as he looked at the Yaoyorozu and Mineta. As much as he didn't want to face Bakugo, it might have been better if he had. At the very least he knew what to expect, they were going in blind. In a split second he made a decision, standing still as the rest of the class turned to leave. He had to warn them.

He couldn't be subtle about it. Yaoyorozu and Mineta were on the opposite side of the crowd. He'd walked in the wrong direction, confusing Uraraka and alerting most of the class in the process. He cringed to think of what All Might thought of the display. But he had managed to walk in front of Yaoyorozu, drawing a confused look out his classmate which only intensified as he looked up and babbled out an apology, which only drew even more unwanted attention, but he couldn't just give them nothing.

Bakugo was glaring daggers at him, teeth bared, and it was enough to make him shiver. He shook his head, apologized again and walked around her, offering her the only warning he could. "Watch out for Bakugo." Mineta caught it, a confused look on his face before he turned to look at their furious opponent, and he was hopeful that Yaoyorozu's second of stillness as she watched him was her way of reacting. The entire march back to the observation deck he'd prayed they'd taken his warning seriously.

Watching Iida and Bakugo make the entrance, Izuku felt the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end.

* * *

"All right!" All Might's voice bellowed, "Let's begin the indoor combat training! Team C, Team D your time starts now!"

"Finally." Bakugo's scowl faded into a grin and he stuffed the map in his pocket as he headed for the doorway. Glasses had tried to talk to him about the importance of hunting down the bomb as if that was the only way to win the exercise. It pissed him off, since the real objective here would be to defeat the villains. He wasn't about to end it before he showed them exactly how inferior they were to him.

Iida followed behind, stony faced. He had waning confidence in his partner's ability. His arrogance in particular was worrisome, and his insistence that the real objective of this challenge was to defeat their classmates troubled him more than he would like to admit, but there was little that could be done about that right now. If it came down to it, he would simply grab the bomb and be done with the exercise, in the end protecting the civilian populace from the bomb was the higher priority; the entrance exam had shown him that. If this were a real scenario they would be able to catch the villains after. Any conflicts that arose from him grabbing the bomb could be mediated by All Might.

The pair entered the darkened hallway of the building, doors lining the path forward. It was unlikely that their opponents were really set up on the ground floor, but Iida checked the first door just in case. The handle turned, but the door refused to budge. "Over here." He announced, grabbing his angry partner's attention, "This room is blocked from the inside."

"You idiot," Bakugo sneered, "they wouldn't be in there. Stop wasting my time."

Iida frowned. He wasn't going to be receiving much help at all it seemed. He turned back to the door and kicked it, the plywood cracking, and then he powered his engine on the second kick, shredding it like it was paper. Darkness greeted him. Warily he pulled out a light and shined it into the room. Nothing. His frown deepened and he stuck his head through the opening. A purple ball was just behind the door handle, resting right at the lip of the door and the doorframe. They looked like their shorter opponent's hair. He'd bounced between them during the quirk assessment, could they be holding the door? He reached out, but stopped himself; he had no clue what the small boy's quirk did. It was better to be safe than sorry. At the very least it would be wise to alert his partner.

"Bakugo, come take a look at this." Iida pulled his head out of the hole and looked to his teammate, but found nothing but an empty hallway. "Bakugo?" His brow knit together in exasperation. His teammate was acting like nothing of the sort. They he had no clue what to expect from the villains of this exercise, and yet his teammate had left him alone at the entrance. He looked at the T intersection ahead and balled his hands into fists as he raced down the hall to try and find his teammate.

* * *

Toshinori had rested in the private monitoring room as he watched both teams prepare. Tracking young Yayorozu and Mineta had been interesting, to say the least. She'd certainly taken her role seriously, as if the questions she'd asked before entering weren't proof enough of that then the way they went about booby-trapping their base was. She had spent her time wisely, taking the initiative and control in short order. Young Mineta had followed her, both literally and metaphorically, placing down sticky balls wherever she told him to until his head began to bleed. Yaoyorozu had created a cloth and bandage for him, giving him a chance to rest while continuing to set her own traps until he was recovered enough to resume.

The situation outside couldn't have been more different. Young Iida had tried valiantly, and failed utterly, to engage with his teammate. Bakugo blew him off entirely, ignoring him and refusing to speak, spending his preparatory time studying the map. Iida wasted almost half of his allotted time trying to form strategy before finally giving up and, ironically, imitating his teammate by spending his remaining time studying his map in sullen silence. Entering the building had not improved their teamwork, though that was no fault of Iida's. While it would seem naïve to check the first door, it was no reason to be left behind. Neither of the young heroes in training knew where their opposition was, and it rankled to see Bakugo going off alone. He would have to set up team building exercises for the boy, or at least make the suggestion to Eraserhead.

Still, he did see some hope as Bakugo reached the booby-trapped stairwell and came to a stop.

* * *

"There you are." Iida fumed as he caught sight of his teammate crouched down at the foot of a stairwell. "Why did you wander off and leave me alone back there? Either one of us could have been ambushed!"

Bakugo rolled his eyes in disgust, "I told you, you were wasting time. They weren't going to be in the first room." Iida's fists squeezed even tighter as Bakugo shook his head, "Now come over here. They trapped the stairwell."

"Fine." Iida huffed, stomping over and staring. The stairwell was a mess, purple balls were dotted across each stair in something close to a pattern, and where they weren't there was a thin layer of greenish liquid. He hesitated, and then glared down at the person he had been partnered with, "I saw the balls lining the door I burst through. I think they were what sealed it shut."

Bakugo grunted and pulled one of the grenades off his costume, gently pushing it against one of the purple blobs and then trying to pull it away. It resisted, eliciting a growl and another few tugs before the blonde huffed and gave up on it. "They set them up to catch anyone who tripped. I'd bet that that fluid is slippery."

Iida opened his mouth, but then shut it with a click. It made sense. "Then how are we going to get upstairs? I doubt they would do all this to only one of the stairwells."

"We need to make an entrance to the next floor." Bakugo rose to his feet, and began fiddling with his gauntlet.

Iida arched an eyebrow, perplexed, "What?"

Bakugo smirked and raised his hand towards the ceiling, "You're gonna wanna step back."

* * *

"What do you think he meant by it?"

Yaoyorozu blinked and looked away from the door, her game face falling away, "Hmm?"

Mineta shrugged, "Midoriya. He tried to warn us about Bakugo. What do you think he meant?"

Yaoyorozu's lips tightened into a firm line. One of the drawbacks of her strategy was that until they heard the all clear from All Might or the door was breached they had nothing but time. It wasn't conducive to maintaining a state of constant readiness. "They obviously know each other; they must have gone to school together. After the way Bakugo acted after our assessment yesterday, they must have some history of bad blood."

"Yeah but-" Mineta's argument was lost as the building _shook_. Yaoyorozu's eyes widened and she braced herself against a wall. Behind her, Mineta staggered and fell back against one of the legs of the bomb with a cry.

* * *

"Are you insane?!" Iida shouted as he staggered back, avoiding falling debris. If anything, the look on Bakugo's face made him even more disturbed. For the first time since he'd met him, Bakugo was smiling, looking practically giddy amidst the destruction.

"These are awesome!" His teammate giggled in a way that bothered Iida more than he would like to admit, "They're working exactly like I thought they would." He seemed lost in his own little world, ignorant of the rubble raining down the hole he'd created.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Iida hissed, "You could have brought the entire building down."

Bakugo came back down to earth, snorting at him in derision, "Hardly, There aren't any support beams above us here in this hallway. Now come on, we need to check the other floors and find them."

* * *

A hush descended in the monitoring room as they took stock of the destruction. Midoriya felt the air tightening in his throat at the sight of it. The blast had blasted through a hole in the roof. Bakugo couldn't do that. His blasts had never been that powerful. He couldn't produce that much sweat. His eyes widened in understanding. The gauntlets, they were storage tanks. It was genius compensation to Bakugo's limitation, and it was utterly terrifying.

Kirishima recovered first, "Did that just happen?"

"That was nuts." Kaminari murmured.

The quiet descended once more as Bakugo blasted his way up to the second floor. Midoriya wasn't the only one feeling unease, he could see it on the faces of everyone around him. Asui looked around fitfully, her body stooped deeper than it had been at the start of the exam, "What if they had been above him?"

Midoriya paled. "All Might, he can't fire off another shot like that at them. He'll kill them."

* * *

Alone in his private room Toshinori balked at the damage his student had caused and called on One for All, "Bakugo. Use that stored up power again and I'll stop this fight. Your team will lose." The boy shouted out in disbelief, but All Might shook his head to himself, "Using such a strong attack indoors could have easily detonated the bomb you are trying to recover, and without the awareness of where others are could have cause unintended injury of the innocent."

The boy looked defiant for a moment, then bit his lip and looked down at his gauntlets in frustration. All Might hesitated. It had been his first time firing that weapon, and no one had been harmed. It wouldn't do to deny him such equipment in the long run, "There may be a time and place for such equipment, but it isn't this exam, do I make myself clear?" There was a beep as Yaoyorozu tried to contact him, but he held the line open. "Bakugo, do I make myself clear?"

"Yeah." Bakugo ground out, but didn't offer any more arguments.

Another beep came through and the screen and audio swapped to that in the villain team's stronghold. Mineta was visibly shaking, and came through even before Yaoyorozu. "I don't want to die in here! Maybe we should just give up."

Yaoyorozu was looking uncertain herself, but she wasn't panicking, at least not visibly. Still, there was an edge of fear in her voice, "All Might, sir, please come in? Is everything okay?"

A single button press and he patched through to both of their earpieces, "Fear not!" He announced in his trademark entrance, "For I am here!" Yaoyorozu visibly relaxed while Mineta looked like he was going to cry from relief.

"Sir, what happened?" Yaoyorozu was concise, but still wary, "Should we evacuate the building?"

"Bakugo used a new piece of his support equipment for the first time. I have warned him against using it again during this match." Perhaps it was unfair to young Bakugo to let them know all things considered but leaving them both in fear for their lives wouldn't lead to a fair assessment of them as students.

He tapped a button opening everyone's coms, "Because of the delays explaining the situation, I'm going to grant the hero team some extra time." Perhaps that would salve Bakugo's ego?

* * *

Bakugo growled at All Might's final addition. Bad enough he couldn't use his gauntlets, now he was being given charity time, as if he wouldn't be able to find and destroy the villain team without it. He blasted in another door, the wood exploding into flinders, and checked inside. There was nothing of note inside except a few of the purple balls on the doorframe, two instead of three. They must have been running low on time or the little purple squirt had overused his quirk. His lip curled in a smirk, either way that meant he was getting closer.

He turned back, watching his teammate finally pull himself over the lip of entrance he'd made for himself, armor scratched by the rebar that had stuck out of the edges of the hole. "Finally decided to join me, huh?" He sneered as the larger boy panted.

"I was calling out for help!"

Bakugo rolled his eyes as the extra started rambling in protest, "Don't cry to me about it." He approached the final door and blasted it open. Again, nothing. He tsked, and started heading back to his entryway, "They ain't on this floor either." He marched past his teammate, who was still recovering, "See you upstairs."

Iida's eyes widened as he realized was about to be left behind again, "Wait!" He reached out to grab his teammate but Bakugo was already blasting his way into the air and onto the next level.

* * *

Yaoyorozu closed her eyes as she focused. It was difficult hearing through the stone, even with the stethoscope, but it was better than putting her ear to the floor. Mineta watched her anxiously, "What's going on? Are they underneath us?"

She hesitated, but then shook her head, "I can't tell, but I don't think so. The explosions got close and then stopped. I think he's been blowing the doors open to see what's inside." It made the most sense at least. "They're likely making their way to this floor now."

"Oh man, we're gonna have to fight him aren't we?" Mineta was still shaking a little, "He made the entire building shake, how are we gonna beat him?"

"He can't do that again." She reminded him, not for the first time, "Remember our plan and what All Might said." She heard another blast, this one closer, "Get ready."

* * *

The screen, briefly condensed to two during the brief moment Iida and Bakugo were together, split back into three as Bakugo once again abandoned his partner. Midoriya said nothing, but he could hear his classmates grumbling as Iida slumped. He was giving this his all, he didn't deserve the partner he was given. But it didn't ease the burn in Midoriya's stomach as he watched Iida resignedly run down the hall so he would have time to build up the momentum he'd need to be able to make the jump to the next floor. It had been bad enough on the first floor, watching him miss and slam into the wall the first time, but this time if he missed he might fall all the way back down to the first floor.

Beside him Uraraka watched anxiously. "He can do it," She said to herself, "He can do it."

"Come on Iida," Midoriya's mouth was dry, his eyes fixed on the screen, "You did it once, you can do it again!" It didn't matter that he couldn't hear them, or any of the other classmates cheering him on, even if he didn't know it he had the entire class rooting for him.

It seemed the entire class held their breath as Iida leapt, the engines in his legs shooting out flames to push him forward. His arms stretched out, just over the concrete as his breastplate connected with staggering force. Someone gasped as he started to slip, hands grasping at the hard flat ground, gravity pulled at his body, as he frantically sought a grip. The color drained from Uraraka's face as she watched him slipping, the entire class was panicking, watching as he slid further from the edge. His arms were slamming onto the floor, frantic, fingers clawed at flat ground, desperately seeking purchase. He was falling when his fingers dug into cracked and crumbling concrete inches from the edge. They dug in, catching rebar and his body hung in air, trembling for a second before he started to pull himself back up.

Uraraka latched onto his shoulder, tugging him back and forth as she joined the class in erupting into cheers. He was too relieved to panic that she was touching him, and they all watched as Iida finally pushed himself over the lip and flopped onto the floor before rolling over to catch his breath and recover.

"He didn't even turn around." The voice was monotone, almost contemplative, and it caught Midoriya's attention. He turned, looking at the boy with ice covering half of his body.

"What?"

The boy, Todoroki, Midoriya thought his name was, didn't turn to look at him "Bakugo. He didn't even turn around."

* * *

Toshinori's lips drew into a tight line as Iida rested making sure they boy was safe before looking back at Bakugo. He could feel anger welling up in his chest, at himself and at his student. He should have told Bakugo to help his teammate, but he shouldn't have needed to tell Bakugo to help his teammate. This was an evaluation; he was here to learn about his students, to see their capabilities, their strengths and weaknesses. He hadn't intended to interfere outside of the extreme circumstances, and now he was second guessing that decision. At that height, if Iida hadn't been able to recover he could have easily broken bones, if he had landed at the wrong angle, it could have been significantly worse.

He would have to talk to both of them. Iida would need reinforcement, and assurance that not all partnerships would wind up like this one. It was telling that Iida hadn't so much as called out for help as he struggled to keep himself for falling. He couldn't fault him either. Bakugo was not acting like a teammate. The boy was dismissive, reckless and self-assured to the point of arrogance. He clearly wanted to defeat the villains alone. It was likely he didn't think he needed a teammate, and it was possible that he was right. The industry was rife with lone wolf heroes, some of them reaching lofty heights, but even they had to come to understand that the safety of others was paramount. Capturing villains was only part of the job, protecting people be they civilians or fellow heroes was just as important if not more so.

* * *

Yaoyorozu pulled off her stethoscope and tossed it aside, "They're here." She fell back to the bomb, and formed a metal staff, "Are you ready?" Mineta swallowed a hard knot and gave a tight little nod. Yaoyorozu could see through the lie, his entire body was tense, he was almost cringing. "Remember, this is just an exercise, if it goes too far All Might will stop it. He's already banned the use of Bakugo's support gear." All she got was another tight nod. It would have to do.

The explosion came seconds later, the sound resonating through the interlaced steel slats and sticky balls that held them to the wall. Yaoyorozu braced herself, readying her staff. Another blast slammed into the steel, but it held. A frustrated growl slipped through and a third blast dented the center slat. Then… silence. Yaoyorozu took a breath, then another, and then she exchanged a confused glance with Mineta. There was no way Bakugo had given up so easily. He knew exactly where they were.

Yaoyorozu's eyes widened. He knew exactly where they were. "Get down!" She shouted, and then dove, knocking her startled teammate to the ground. The wall beside the door exploded a second later, showering them with dust and fragments of the cement. Yaoyorozu winced, arm and side peppered by the stone, and rolled off Mineta who seemed utterly stunned. Still, better that than risk being shredded by shrapnel. She knelt turning back to the newly formed entrance to see Bakugo step inside, a malicious grin on his lip.

"Are you going to surrender?" He lifted his hand which popped and crackled with small explosions, "Or do I get to have some fun?"

Yaoyorozu got to her feet, and readied her staff once more.

Bakugo's grin widened and he charged, hands at his sides ready to fire off another blast. Yaoyorozu rushed to meet him. "You think you can take me?!" He howled and fired off a burst which she had to dive to avoid, "You can't even reach me!" He followed her and fired off another burst, sending her rolling away from him before she could even rise. He laughed, watching as she came to a stop, prone on her back. "No getting away from me this time!" He moved towards her and felt something slap his back.

"G-get away from her!" Mineta shouted in a panicked whine, purple balls in his hand.

Bakugo glowered at him, "You're next. Sit down if you know what's good for you."

He felt something bump into his boot and looked back to see Yaoyorozu kneeling, a scowl on her lips. "Let's see how you like it." He looked down and saw… were those Russian nesting dolls?

* * *

Midoriya blinked as the explosives went off. They weren't nearly as powerful as Bakugo's but they were right at his feet. He was staggering, giving both of the villains an opening. Or it would have been an opening if Bakugo wasn't so good. The blond hero winced, ignoring the sticky balls striking his side and back and stepped out of Yaoyorozu's way as she tried to slam her staff into his head before lurching forward and throwing both hands forward. The explosions sent Yaoyorozu staggering backwards and she crumpled to her knees.

Midoriya's lips tightened into a line. He knew how that felt, what that blast did to people. Bakugo had done it to him and Shinsou more than once. It hurt like hell, stole the breath away from you. She needed time to recover, but he was right on top of her. He reached for the capture tape stopping only as his gauntlet brushed against one of the sticky balls on side of his back. He growled, tugging, pulling at his costume, then turned and glared at the purple haired hero who had been pelting him ineffectually. Midoriya couldn't hear what Bakugo snarled out, but Mineta faltered, and Bakugo pulled his hand free of his gauntlet and snatched the tape out of his pocket.

Midoriya's heart sank. All of their prep work, all of the defenses they'd built and none of it mattered in the face of Bakugo's brute force assault.

* * *

Bakugo snarled at the purple shit stain behind him, "I'll deal with you in a second." Mineta balked, and Bakugo resumed ignoring him. He was a distraction, an irritant. The girl in front of him was his real opponent; at least she had the balls to fight. Not well enough. He pulled his hand out of his useless gauntlet and snatched the tape out of his pocket before whatever his name was tried anything funny and reached out for her.

She was on her knees, arms clutching her stomach, head ducked down to the floor, struggling to breathe. Intentionally or not, she was making it damn difficult to find a place to wrap the tape around her. He grimaced and grabbed her arm at the elbow, trying to pull it away, but she held tight. "Stop struggling." He hissed. She was out; she just didn't want to admit it. He crouched down to get a better grip and pulled with both hands. Her arm came free from under her stomach, but her entire body came with it. She lurched into him, hitting his chest.

It was a move of desperation, a last, hopeless bid to buy herself a few more seconds. It didn't even hurt. But she was throwing him off balance. He tried to rise, but failed. The back of his pants were bunching, catching, preventing him from rising, and she was dragging him down. He let go of her, trying to reach out to push himself up, but it was too late. Gravity and Yaoyorozu's slender frame slammed him into the floor; the dozens of balls dotting his back cushioned the blow.

With a thrill of horror he realized he was stuck. She slid off of him, and rolled onto the ground inches away, but he couldn't move. He was pinned. He panicked for a second, trying to move, but found at least his bare hand was still free. The other was trapped to the ground, but he could pull it out and then blast the damn balls out from under him! "The bomb!" Bakugo froze, then looked to his side as Iida staggered through his entryway.

* * *

Iida's chest burned. He could still breathe, but it was painful. Though his armor had protected him from the worst of his collisions, he was almost certain he had bruised a rib, maybe even broken one. He let out a ragged breath and bit back bitter tears. All he had needed was a hand up. What sort of person was he partnered with that couldn't even give him that?

He could hear combat in the distance, the rapidity of the explosions far different from when he was just blowing up doors. His body was urging him to stay where he was, but he refused. He couldn't do that and be a hero. Even if his partner didn't want his help, he still had to be there, he had to contribute. He swallowed the pain and pushed himself up. His chest shouted in protest, but he ignored it dashing down the hall even as the sounds of combat died away. He tried to pick up the pace, but his chest was burning in ways no long distance run ever caused.

He stumbled to the entryway and looked inside. Yaoyorozu and Bakugo were both on the ground; Mineta was several feet away, almost near the corner. And in front of him, completely open, was the bomb. He pushed his way inside and ran for it. He charged through, passing Yaoyorozu as she pushed herself onto her hands and knees, Mineta was hurling balls at him frantically, but they couldn't stop him. They were out of position and the bomb was right there. He practically fell into it, hugging it even as Mineta pelted him with a few final balls. He sighed with relief and reaching up to activate his coms. "All Might, I've captured the objective."

Silence.

"All Might?" Iida winced beneath his mask, "Please come in."

Yaoyorozu grabbed his wrist and wrapped tape around it before he even realized what she was doing. "Sorry Iida." She was frowning at him, face determined even if her voice was apologetic, and then she collapsed against the bomb and slid down to the floor, clutching her stomach. "Mineta, can you take care of Bakugo?"

Iida blinked, and turned to watch the purple haired boy nod, "What?" He turned back to Yaoyorozu, "But-but I have the bomb?"

"No, you don't." Yaoyorozu shook her head watching as Mineta pelted an outraged and shouting Bakugo with several more sticky balls for good measure before cautiously moving forward and wrapping the capture tape around their furious opponent's forehead like a bandana, "This is just the dummy I created as a decoy."

* * *

Author's Notes: Well this has certainly been a while. Feels weird not having a Shinsou scene considering he's usually the viewpoint character, but nothing really fit. Ah well, he'll be back for next chapter, which, fingers crossed, won't take as long as it took to write this one.

I hope the combat was okay. I'm not super used to writing combat scenes and I know this was far less intense than canon, even if it proved more painful for a few. You can be sure that Recovery Girl will have some choice words All Might after this. Both Yaoyorozu and Iida will both be going to the nurse's office as soon as they're out of the building. This may be the first and only class where someone in class 1A winds up with more broken bones (albeit far less severely broken) than Midoriya, at least until after he gets control of One for All.

Despite all that this particular battle will probably be very useful for those paying attention. Yaoyorozu was a very effective villain, even if a certain amount of luck factored into her victory. Bakugo was right that her shove was a move of desperation rather than something planned. Not taking a downed opponent as being out will be a lesson that stings for Bakugo (and you can bet that he'll take the wrong lesson from it). And, of course, villains use deception will be something the entire class will be more wary about in the future. Whether or not she could do that was one of the questions Yaoyorozu asked All Might off screen. The actual bomb was moved to the first floor and hidden behind paper that looked like the wall.

This will also have other repercussions for Bakugo and Iida for good and ill. You know someone fucked up when Todoroki calls someone on their bullshit. Also, it is a damn shame that Mineta is such a perv because he actually really handy to have around.


	12. Chapter 12: First Aid

Author's note: A friendly note before we begin: I am not a doctor. Beyond referencing the actual series concerns I did *some* research on this and tried to make things as plausible as possible using google to research what I could about this issue, but I am not an expert. If you are a doctor and you think I could improve the story a little with more accurate descriptions, please let me know.

Chapter 12: First Aid

Shinsou checked his phone again. It hadn't even been a minute, but it felt like an eternity. Class had started dragging immediately after lunch but it had slowed to an unbearable crawl as soon as English started. It had nothing to do with Present mic's teaching, or the fact that it was English which was one of his better courses. No. It was just that it had the misfortune of falling at the same time as Izuku's Foundational Heroics course.

If he weren't worried sick he guessed he'd be sick with envy, but he was still stuck with an uneasiness that had made focusing utterly impossible. The waiting was the worst. Intellectually he knew it was the first day, which was the least likely day for Izuku to get hurt, but still he worried. He hadn't expected him to be injured yesterday, but it had still happened. Nervousness was gnawing at him, and it was only the worry that Present Mic might catch him and confiscate his phone that kept him from staring at it for the entire class. Thankfully their teacher was animated and frequently writing on the board otherwise he might have lost it.

His phone vibrated and he stiffened, checking it even though he was pretty sure his teacher was almost finished writing on the board. The message was simple, but made his stomach turn. He put his phone down just as the teacher turned. He smiled in amusement, "I haven't even asked the question yet, but if you know what's wrong with the sentence shout it out."

"Ah. I was actually going to ask to go to the nurse."

He swallowed nervously as Present Mic arched an eyebrow, "There's only five minutes left until class ends."

Shinsou felt his stomach sink, "R-right."

The hero teacher watched him for a second longer before shrugging, "Well, if you need to go to the nurse, you need to go to the nurse."

* * *

Eight injuries on his first day.

Three requiring a visit to Recovery Girl.

And, of course, one of those was Young Midoriya.

All Might cringed, he was in for an ear full and it was well deserved. The hero course was inherently dangerous, but Young Asui had been right in her assessment that what he'd had planned was 'a little advanced'.

At least she had recovered well enough that she hadn't needed to go to the nurse. He hadn't expected Young Todoroki to display such overwhelming power, nor had he anticipated Young Asui's severe response. He'd commended Young Tokoyami's response of immediately conceding and then smashing his way out of the building to bring his teammate to safety. At least they had been alerted to her severe reaction to the cold before some villain could take advantage of it, and he was sure that support would be able to come up with some accommodation for the girl.

Even before Young Midoriya had injured himself he had resolved to visit the infirmary. He would have to talk to Yaoyorozu and Iida; sadly they had both needed to be carried off immediately after exiting the building and had missed the rest of class. He'd give them a recording of the fights that had followed theirs and his advice and criticism from the follow-up discussions. Injuries were tragically common among hero course students; it wouldn't do to have an unlucky student miss most of a class's lessons simply because they needed to visit the nurse. It also wouldn't hurt to pass on words of encouragement to both of them. Iida, in spite of falling for a trap, had shown admirable resolve and Yaoyorozu had paved her team's path to victory with her strategic thinking and unwillingness to concede defeat.

He would probably hold off on spending time with Young Midoriya until after the other two left. Even though he'd been sparing during class he still didn't have much time left as All Might, at least with Midoriya he could offer words in a more relaxed form. Or, at least that was the plan until Shinsou rounded the corner at full pelt, slowing down to a crawl when he realized who he was looking at and then shaking it off and jogging to the nurse's office before All Might recovered.

* * *

"Shinsou? What are you doing here?" Izuku blinked as he watched the door swing closed behind Hitoshi. His friend looked pale, like he'd seen a ghost, but was also looking around like he was searching for someone even as he slipped his bag off his shoulder.

"Did you get it?" Hitoshi asked eyes wide, "The x-ray?"

Izuku shook his head, "Not yet. I asked her though."

"Excuse me." A familiar, scratchy voice interrupted their conversation, "This is a nurse's office, not a lunchroom. You can have your discussion after he's healed. Please wait outside."

Hitoshi winced and opened his mouth to speak when All Might opened the door. The attention Recovery Girl may have been paying Hitoshi vanished as she set a gimlet eye on the number one hero. "Excuse me. I need to speak with your teacher."

Hitoshi looked between her and All Might and wisely stepped out of the way, conspicuously not leaving the room as Recovery Girl dragged All Might into her office. Her door closed with a click and silence reigned. Izuku did not think that boded well for All Might.

"Right." Hitoshi said, "Show it to me?"

Izuku blinked, "Huh? Why?"

"I'm going to photograph it." He set down his backpack and pulled out his phone, swallowing, "It's not an x-ray, and you should still totally get one, but we should still document everything."

Izuku sighed and held up his hand, his index finger a blotchy purple. Hitoshi cringed, but pushed past it, taking photos of his damaged finger from several angles, "Alright. I think I got it all." He put his phone away and fished a notebook and pen out of his bag then sat down in the chair next to the bed, "Now, tell me what happened."

Izuku let out a breath, "We were having a combat training exercise. I was on the hero team, paired up with Uraraka." He couldn't help but blush, "That's her name. The brown haired girl who made me float. I was paired up with her."

Hitoshi's eyes widened and he looked at him in surprise, but then looked back at the notepad, "Focus on when you actually used your quirk."

"We found the objective, but the villains of the exercise were guarding it. One of them, Hagakure, was invisible, the other, Ojiro, has a tail. Uraraka managed to use her quirk on Ojiro, but he adapted pretty quickly, using his tail to push off the ground and ceiling. He kept getting in our way while Hagakure kept tripping us up. I couldn't see her, so I threw myself in Ojiro's path and struck him with a flick from my finger." Midoriya felt his cheeks reddening again, "I didn't even hit him; I think I caught his clothing, but it still sent him flying across the room."

"And that broke your finger?" Hitoshi asked, pen scratching out notes.

Midoriya nodded, "Yeah."

Hitoshi looked at the sheet distantly, "Did it feel any different from last time? Did it hurt more or less?"

"No." Izuku shook his head, "It felt about the same, looks the same too."

Hitoshi frowned, "How long did it take you to activate your quirk? Was it any quicker to activate?"

Izuku just shook his head while Hitoshi glared down at his notepad, hand squeezing it, "Hitoshi are you okay?"

"Fine." Hitoshi spat the lie out, looking no less tense or troubled, "I can't think of what else I should ask. I should… have more questions ready. I don't know if any of this will help."

The door to Recovery Girl's office opened and All Might marched out, heading towards other cots, followed a few seconds later by Recovery Girl herself who turned to look at them with a frown, "I thought I told you to leave."

Hitoshi blanched, but Izuku tried to smile, "He's my friend, he was just keeping me company."

Recovery Girl crossed her arms over her chest, "You should be resting, you'll need it soon enough." She looked to Hitoshi, "Now, please go outside."

Hitoshi glanced between her and himself, looking deflated, but gripped his notepad. "Before I go, I wanted to ask you something, a-as a medical professional." Recovery Girl's eyes narrowed a fraction, but waited, "I uh, I started reading some medical textbooks since Midoriya developed his quirk. About bones." He licked his lips then pulled a bottle from his bag, "I got him this. I-It's a multivitamin." Izuku blinked, as Hitoshi glanced back at him nervously, "A special formula for bone health."

Recovery Girl's glare faltered and she walked over, taking the proffered bottle and reading the back, "High calcium, iron, numerous other vitamins and minerals…." She nodded, "My quirk speeds up natural healing which draws on a body's natural stores. Since I have to keep healing you so frequently," Izuku winced as she gave him a stern look, "you might be running low. I suggest you take one a day."

She handed the bottle back and Hitoshi gave a quick nod, "There was, um, something else." Hitoshi swallowed nervously as Recovery Girl looked at him again, though she seemed less frustrated than before, "I read that repeatedly breaking bones will weaken them in the long term, even if they heal properly." Hitoshi gave him a pained look, "I wasn't sure if that was true, there were studies that said the opposite, but if it is, I wanted to make sure he knew to…" Hitoshi grasped for words for a second, "cycle his fingers?" Hitoshi looked back to Recovery Girl, awkward and grasping and biting back tears, "So he doesn't break one over and over again?"

Recovery Girl frowned, "He should be trying to avoid breaking his fingers at all," She let out a little huff and turned to him, "But if you are going to continue breaking your fingers until your get control over your quirk then that advice makes sense." Her face hardened as she looked at him, "_Don't_ use it as a crutch." She looked back at Hitoshi, "Was there anything else?"

"Will he be able to get an x-ray?" The words came out as a ramble, "Can he bring it home with him?"

Recovery Girl put her hands on her hips as she looked at him, "So he's the one who put you up to asking for that?" Izuku felt himself nodding.

Hitoshi looked at him desperately, "It's just… I read that different types of breaks were caused by different types of injuries and I'm just trying to figure out-"

He was stopped as Recovery Girl raised her hand, "Don't you worry sonny, he'll get his x-ray, but I'm afraid I won't be able to give it to him or show you. Midoriya's mother hasn't given consent."

"Can she write it or does she need to show up in person?" Hitoshi asked breathlessly before Izuku could even open his mouth, and Recovery Girl looked like she was tempted to roll her eyes.

"It would be better if she showed up in person." She replied, all of her earlier frustration gone, "Now, unless you have something else to ask, I'd like to be able to treat my patients."

"R-right." Hitoshi grabbed his bag and gave an awkward smile back at him, "I'll see you later then." Izuku nodded, feeling numb as Hitoshi fled.

Recovery Girl watched until the door closed behind Hitoshi before turning back to him. "I expect I'll be receiving a visit from your mother tomorrow." She murmured, then shook her head and managed a smile, "That's some friend you have there."

Izuku found himself nodding in agreement, "The best."

* * *

All Might let out a breath as he left Yaoyorozu's room. The young girl had recovered well and was free to leave. Her injuries hadn't been quite as severe as young Iida's, but he was as relieved as her that she was breathing much easier. Neither of them had been breathing easily when they arrived and if he had thought he had seen Recovery Girl angry before… well, he hadn't been wrong, but she could get angrier than he had thought possible before. She was right. He had let things go too far. He acknowledged it, and had even apologized to both students, though neither seemed to hold it against him.

Yaoyorozu had been surprised by the apology, she clearly hadn't expected it. But then, she hadn't taken her injuries personally. It was a battle, and she understood that there would be dangers involved. It was a mature attitude, even if she shouldn't have been in such a position so early. Young Iida hadn't quite accepted his apology either, though his reason was different. He was sullen and angry about his experience, and All Might could tell that the praise he had given the young man had washed over him rather than sinking in.

He desperately wished he had had more time, but he had felt his quirk slipping through his fingers. He had managed to get a few feet away from the door when it gave out entirely and he was left in his wasted and diminished form. UA was an institution of learning, a safe place to try and fail so that people could learn and grow. No student who walked through the gates was ready to become a hero from the start. That meant different things to different people, for Bakugo that might mean learning a new set of priorities or maybe even morals. He wouldn't be the first student who came to UA thinking that the most important part of being a hero was stopping villains.

Instead he would have to speak to Aizawa about keeping young Iida and young Bakugo apart, at least until he had time to impart that lesson to Iida. He hoped the young man would take it. He couldn't allow his mistakes to fester.

* * *

The hiss was what made Midoriya worry.

Recovery Girl was both a heroine and a nurse. She had treated students at UA, an institution that expected the best and regularly pushed people beyond their physical limits, for years. Before that she had worked in the field and in hospitals. She was a professional with a professional's experience. She had saved hundreds, if not thousands, of lives, aided countless heroes and heroines and been to more disasters, natural or otherwise, than most.

And as he watched her look at the x-ray she _winced_.

"Midoriya," She said with deceptive calm, "do you have have any jewelry, piercings, or pins in your bones?" She looked his way, her face carefully neutral. He blinked and shook his head. "Good. I know this may be difficult, but you need to take off your uniform. I'll provide you with a gown."

"What?" He asked in a squeak, his cheeks going flush.

To his surprise she didn't so much as blink at his embarassment, "I'm going to give you an MRI. I'll heal you as soon as it's done, so the sooner we get it done, the sooner I can heal you."

* * *

Toshinori found Chiyo waiting for him when he opened the door to Midoriya's room, what was worse was that his successor wasn't even there. She gave him a look as he entered, and he expected more yelling, but she waited, and that made him nervous. "Where's Midoriya?" He asked, the door closing behind him. He felt like a trapped animal.

"He's resting in the scanning room." Her voice was still heated, but she wasn't yelling. He immediately began to worry that that might be far worse.

He swallowed a hard knot at the back of his throat, "Is… he okay?"

"He's fine right now," She said tartly, but somehow he still didn't feel any better, "but we need to talk about what he's doing to himself." She rose from her chair and waved him forward, pulling out an x-ray and putting it to a light.

He looked at it and cringed, "That's what he's doing to himself?" His finger was a mess.

"Yes," She nodded, frowning, "it's bad, but it's nothing I can't heal."

He sagged as relief washed over him, "Oh thank god."

"Except here," She said tartly, and immediately his blood turned to ice. She reached out and pointed to the still mostly solid caps of the bones, the knuckle joint, he was fairly sure. "This is going to be a problem if this keeps up."

He leaned in closer, "But the joint looks less damaged than the rest of the bone?"

"It's not actually the bone I'm worried about." She shook her head, "It's his ligaments. For all the damage to the rest of his bone it's these avulsion fractures that worried me because his ligaments are being damaged." She frowned, "I can heal bones. Ligaments are another issue."

Toshinori felt his blood run cold, "What?"

She let out a frustrated huff, "Ligaments don't tend to heal well. Instead they usually develop scar tissue. That's why I gave him an MRI after seeing this. I'll spare you the details, but he's already developed a bit of scar tissue in the ligaments of that finger. The more times he breaks it, the worse it will get." She stared at him with all the intensity she could muster, "He is going to permanently damage himself if he doesn't take better care of himself All Might."

Toshinori Yagi took a shaky breath and felt a nearly overwhelming urge to sit down, "What can I do to help him?"

"Take it easy on him." She said bluntly, and he cringed, "He needs more time to adjust to having your quirk."

"I can't do that." Her eyes narrowed, but he held firm, "If I do that and Aizawa spots it, he'll kick him out of the class. You know he will."

She didn't dispute it, but kept her gaze on him, "Would it be too much to ask to tell him to leave for a year? He could reapply next year All Might."

That… he hesitated. Perhaps he could talk to Nedzu? It would be all too likely that the principal would have to go through admissions again, and while he had full faith in his successor, he couldn't be positive that he would succeed again. And then he would have to talk Midoriya into it. He could already see his successor's reaction, the tears, the damage it would do to his self-esteem. Would he even be able to stay at UA, having dropped out of the hero course? He coughed up blood as questions and worries bounced around in his head. He shook them away and wiped his chin, "I don't know. I'll think about it, okay?" He looked at her, and she softened, just a little, "Is there anything else I can do?"

Recovery Girl seemed to mull it over herself for a moment, "His friend had some good ideas, if for the wrong reason. If Midoriya changes which finger he uses each time he uses his quirk then the damage will at least be spread out. He might be able to avoid accumulating too much scar tissue on any given finger if he does that."

Toshinori paused, then nodded, "Shinsou would come up with something like that"

"Is that was his name?" Chiyo shook her head, "I didn't ask."

Toshinori nodded, "He's Midoriya's best friend, they trained together to prepare for the hero course."

"Well whoever he is, he's put a lot more thought into this than I would have expected of a teenager. He's the one who convinced Midoriya to ask for an x-ray in the first place." She frowned, "I may not have done an MRI at all if he hadn't."

That… fit. It was very much in keeping with the Shinsou who had questioned why he would train a quirkless child to be a hero. Toshinori nodded, "He's had Midoriya's wellbeing in mind for as long as I've known him."

"Good. Midoriya could use the support." Recovery Girl shook her head, "You'll have to excuse me, I have to see if my other patients are ready to go back to class."

* * *

Shinsou sat down heavily; ignoring the looks he was receiving and trying to just focus on the board. It was a struggle. His mind was back at the nurse's office, sitting next to Izuku, looking at an x-ray, trying to glean whatever he could. He could see different types of fractures, from medical textbooks and the internet, and remember the average length of time different injuries took to heal. More than that he wanted to talk to Izuku, just… he didn't know, just be there. He was pretty sure he knew how to set a broken bone at this point, though he wanted to see how Recovery Girl did it just in case it happened again when she wasn't around. He wanted to help, desperately, but he couldn't do anything.

He was tempted to check his phone, but Ectoplasm did less writing on the chalkboard, even using his quirk to generate a clone to do it while continuing to explain the problems. It was a neat trick, and he wondered what Midoriya would think of the implications. It was probably the only reason he was able to focus at all though. He was sure that the teacher was watching him, even though he couldn't be sure. He was sure that Hatsuhara was paying him an inordinate amount of attention though, but that was because he wasn't exactly subtle about it. At least he had the sense to wait until class ended before turning to talk to him.

"I'm fine." He said preemptively, and pulled out his phone. No messages from Izuku, he wasn't sure if that was good or bad, but it left him feeling anxious. At least there was only one more class after this.

"Yeah, right." Hatsuhara snorted, "You've looked sick since lunch."

Shinsou ignored him and checked, but there were no new messages from Izuku. He wasn't sure if that was good or bad, but he still felt anxious. He didn't even want to send a message. Midoriya had mentioned that Recovery Girl's quirk left him exhausted, if he had fallen asleep he wasn't about to wake him.

"Are you though?" Sadaharu asked a note of concern in her voice, "You practically ran out of here before, and you've been fidgeting since you got back."

"I'm fine." He repeated, glancing back and offering a reassuring smile. Or, at least, he tried to because she frowned slightly as he tried.

Kirunshin grunted, "It's your friend, isn't it?"

Shinsou's eyes widened and he whipped aback around to stare… at the back of her head as it turned out, since she hadn't turned around. He sagged, "Was it that obvious?" He asked, defeated and she glanced back.

"I get the same way whenever my sister gets sick." She went back to her phone, "She has an autoimmune disease, so it happens a lot."

"Oh." He murmured, and Sadaharu echoed along in sympathy.

"Well, that's a relief." Hatsuhara said and relaxed slightly, "I was worried you'd skip out on your training."

"Training? Why-" Shinsou blinked in confusion and then grimaced. Right, he'd promised to ask Toshinori if Hatsuhara and Sadaharu could join him. He rolled his eyes, "Don't worry, even if I miss training today I'll be sure to ask Toshinori."

"Cool." Hatsuhara said with a smirk.

"W-wait," Sadaharu sounded aghast, "Is that why you've been-oh my god." She huffed as Hatsuhara ignored her, "I hope your friend is okay."

"Same." Kirunshin agreed a moment later, still texting away.

"He's-" His phone buzzed he checked it, letting out a sigh of relief, "He's fine. He's going back to class now." But what did Izuku mean he had something for him?

Midoriya slipped his phone back in his pocket; brushing against the bottle he'd been given. He'd missed English entirely, which he was beginning to worry might be a recurring problem as it followed Foundational Heroics, but at least he'd be back before class ended for the day. He might have made it back in time for the end of English, but Recovery Girl had been insistent on him having a second x-ray so she could show his mother that his finger had healed. Looking at the first x-ray he was more than inclined to agree. She'd worry otherwise. Not that she wouldn't; it looked ghastly to him but…

He dreaded what Hitoshi would say when he finally got the chance to look at it. All those books he'd been reading had paid off, but that meant he would know something was up. Midoriya doubted bones were supposed to… splinter… like that. Looking at the first x-ray he'd quietly resolved not to move anything he broke using One for All until after it got healed. Not that the damage to his bones constituted the real damage he'd suffered from quirk backlash. Recovery Girl had been adamant that he follow Hitoshi's advice about rotating fingers, even if the reason behind it was different from what Hitoshi had originally worried about. The collagen tablets in his pocket, to be taken with the vitamin supplement Hitoshi had purchased for him, also came with instructions on exercises to help his recovery. Recovery Girl had been insistent that he follow through with them, not that he had any complaints.

At least he'd had a chance to speak with All Might before heading back to class. It was nice to hear that he'd done well even if he hadn't really stood out. His performance had been underwhelming compared to Todoroki, Yaoyorozu and even Bakugo's. That explosion had silenced the entire class; he hadn't displayed even a fraction of that power. Not that he wanted to emulate Bakugo, nobody in the class did. The way everyone stared at Bakugo when he'd finally gotten back to the monitoring room reminded Midoriya of how he'd been treated back in Aldera. His classmates hadn't said a word to Bakugo, quietly moving out of his way as he retreated to the back of the room to sulk.

He almost wished he could show that to Hitoshi. He knew that his friend would appreciate it, even if it was probably beneath either of them. Maybe. Probably. At the very least it should be beneath them as future heroes. But at least he'd be able to show him something from the hero course; he just hoped it would be enough.

Author's note: So I can't be the only one that finds Recovery Girl's office too small, right? Beyond the fact that it's UA, which splurges on *everything*, this school is has to deal with more medical injuries than an average school. There's an expectation that the students from the hero courses will harm themselves, or at least there should be. They are training kids to put their lives on the line, Plus Ultra. Holding back isn't in the curriculum. And neither should their medical facilities, of which they have more than one. And even though they have Recovery Girl, we don't know her quirk limit beyond relying on a person's stamina and that the resulting healing is 'natural' (which is demonstrably a lie since she doesn't set any of Izuku's bones before she first kisses him). Also there's only one of her. And she is, quite literally, irreplaceable. What happens if she gets sick for a day? Does the school go without a doctor?

Also, I can't be the only person who thinks walking up and healing someone might not be the best idea, right? There was a hint that she may be doing these sorts of scans in canon as the other doctor from episode 46: From Iida to Midoriya brings up medical records that we don't see, but we never really see this sort of thing happen in canon (which is why I am here). We know that her quirk will reset bones, but what if the issue with her quirk is the fine details, like the ligament issue, or chronic accumulated damage of some sort. Finding out about that sort of thing early is critically important for Midoriya in particular and Shinsou accidentally revealed a bigger issue than he expected.

For those of you wondering when Shinsou would start acting as a cheerleader for Midoriya? This is it, the start of it anyway. Anyone who has been reading Analytics might remember I mentioned that it was originally going to be part of this story, well; this is where it would have started.

Hitoshi is not Izuku; he will never be as good as Izuku is at extrapolating. That's why he will be blindsided by the whole ligament issue, but if Izuku had thought about it more deeply (and had more medical knowledge) he might have seen it coming. That said, Hitoshi is a very good researcher, and likes to encourage Izuku's habit of analyzing. You might see more of that soon.

If it isn't obvious, Shinsou was panicking that he'd be undercut or dismissed by Recovery Girl. He knows his knowledge is incomplete, but he's doing the best he can. He's frustrated and worried and scrambling to figure out some way to help Midoriya. So far he's actually done a bang up job of it, enough so that Recovery Girl is willing to listen and may cut him a little slack. You can bet that Toshinori is pleased with his student as well, but that will have to wait until next chapter.

A few other odds and ends: Bakugo is *not* unique in the history of UA hero course students either by temperament or attitude, and some of them even went on to become fine heroes. If he hadn't been so overtly hostile when asking how much he could hurt people his question would have been very well received and a mark of maturity. Knowing that your quirk can hurt people and presumably seeking to restrain it is a good thing. Except, of course, that wasn't what he was really asking. Expect a bit more bad blood between Iida and Bakugo. Hatsuhara is a self-centered ass, the only reason he cared about Shinsou leaving class was because it might delay him from meeting a potential trainer. Sadaharu isn't a self-centered ass, and was appalled when she realized why Hatsuhara looked so concerned throughout class. And the person Kirunshin has been texting throughout the story has been her sister.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's notes: For those of you have been patiently waiting for the tagged Midoriya/Ochako content, well, this is where it starts.

Chapter 13: Impressions

Aizawa's review of their performance was thorough and thought provoking, far more in-depth than the on the spot commentary All Might had given. Tokoyami was credited for evacuating Asui from their frozen room, but was firmly informed that giving up just because a teammate was incapacitated would not be acceptable moving forward. Ojiro was praised for his adaptation to Uraraka's quirk but he and Hagakure were both told that they should have formed a better strategy than just sit and wait for the heroes to reach them. Midoriya found himself stunned to be used as a positive example of mitigating a known quirk backlash compared to Kaminari. Yaoyorozu was complimented on her ingenuity and wise use of her quirk but criticized for her choice of weapons when facing Bakugo. Iida was praised for his determination, but was then used as an example for heroes who underestimated the importance of support equipment. And Bakugo…

Bakugo had been excoriated in front of the entire class. Just about every single thing he had done was mentioned and everything, with the exception of his awareness of the building structure and his ability to briefly cow Mineta into inaction, was critiqued harshly. Izuku watched with mounting concern as Bakugo tensed more and more, winding tighter every time Aizawa spoke to him. Finally, he snapped when Aizawa brought up his inability to eliminate Yaoyorozu, protesting that she should have been counted as eliminated after his last blast. The suggestion was received frostily and Aizawa's eyes narrowed, "You all received an important lesson today." He scanned the class, "Just because a villain is down doesn't mean they're out. Be glad a classmate taught you instead of a real villain. It's often a fatal lesson." Bakugo had stiffened at that, but remained dangerously silent throughout the rest of class, stomping out the moment the bell rang without a word.

Midoriya breathed a sigh of relief and started taking the notes he'd been holding off on. He hadn't dared write anything while Bakugo was being criticized. He was fairly sure Bakugo wouldn't have lashed out at him while Aizawa was watching, but he wasn't about to risk the safety of Hero Analysis for the Current, volume one. Not after the koi pond incident, and not for adding examples of Bakugo's failures. And so he sat scribbling notes after the final bell rang. He was sure Hitoshi wouldn't mind waiting outside, and if he did, well, he was sure he'd be able to make it up to him.

"What are you writing?" Midoriya nearly jumped in his seat, his head shooting up to find Uraraka hovering next his desk, "Are you're still taking notes?"

He opened his mouth but words failed to form. He made a little noise and went red in embarrassment. 'Words Midoriya.' Hitoshi's voice rang in his head like a bell and he let out a little laugh, "Uh-yeah." He scratched the back of his head, "I uh, I like to think about people's quirks and how they could use them."

"Oh?" Uraraka bent a little and looked at the page, while Midoriya's heart began to thump in his chest, "So this isn't just about Bakugo?"

"No, just what I saw about him today." He felt like he was stuffing cotton balls in his mouth, but he could still speak, "He usually gets a few pages."

She blinked and stood back up, "That's right; you went to school with him before…" Her smile pulled into a small frown, "Was he always like today?"

"Mostly." Midoriya admitted, having no trouble saying it either.

And just like that her smile returned, "Well, I'm just glad I was partnered with you today!"

She beamed at him and his heart threatened to explode out of his chest. A girl was happy she'd been partnered with him. It was probably just because she hadn't been partnered with Bakugo, but they had won their match and All Might had told him he had done well before he left the nurse's office. He let out a shaky breath. "Thanks." He smiled, "I was really happy we worked together too." And then he realized what he said and felt his cheeks begin to burn.

* * *

Shinsou was up and out of his seat the moment the bell rang. He needed to get to 1-A before the halls filled or it would take forever to find Midoriya. Or at least a few more minutes, but right now that felt like forever. He completely ignored Hatsuhara calling after him; he didn't need another reminder to talk to Toshinori about bringing in his classmates, and instead put his training to good use, swiftly jogging down the hall. He had started at a run, but S-Effect was in his ear informing him that it wasn't allowed before he got more than five meters from the door.

It was probably for the best anyway, as he saw Bakugo at the end of the hall, thankfully walking away from him. It was hard to tell at a distance, but he looked hunched over with his hands shoved in his pockets, something Hitoshi recognized as a sign that he was in a fouler mood than usual. To his relief Bakugo didn't turn around before turning the corner and Shinsou, having no interest at all being delayed any further, walked to the 1-A door… and stopped.

Izuku was still at his desk, his face flush, and next to him was the girl from lunch. It was hard to see through the narrow window, but she seemed to be blushing as well. He blinked owlishly, and his face split into a grin. Oh, oh wow, now he had something to talk to Izuku about on their way home… after they talked about the x-ray results of course. He was sorely tempted to take a picture to prevent Izuku from denying it when a flash of grey blocked his view and the door slid open. He blinked looking up to see one of the other students from lunch, Iida he thought his name was, standing in front of him with a deep frown on his face. The blue haired student stiffened, and Shinsou backed out his way, "Er… Sorry. I didn't mean to-"

Iida's expression softened slightly, from active anger to merely a stern look, "You're Midoriya's friend, Shinsou correct?" Shinsou found himself nodding dumbly, and the boy stared at him, as if evaluating him, "You said you wanted to join the hero course?" Shinsou hesitated, wondering where this was going, but then nodded again. Iida's expression lingered on him and Shinsou wondered if he should do more to get out of his way. "Then I wish you the best of luck. I hope a position opens up for you soon."

Shinsou didn't know what to say to that, but Iida finally dropped his gaze and shook his head, "Excuse me." Shinsou took another step back, even though he was already out of Iida's way, and watched for a second as he walked away, turning back to see a few concerned students from the 1-A class. He was tempted to ask what had just happened, but thought better of it, "Uh, can I come in?"

The red haired student who had apparently been right behind Iida, along with a pink haired and skinned girl, backed out of his way and he slunk inside with a quiet thanks. He tried not to look around, as if their classmate's odd reaction hadn't already made things awkward he wasn't sure if he was allowed to be here. But the desks he passed were normal, the podium matched the one in his class, and out of the corner of his eye he could see that the board was the same. It was a normal classroom, but it wasn't. He could feel that most of the class was looking at him, wondering why he was here, and he felt like the intruder he was, coming in to grab Izuku and leave. He walked down the front, finally catching Izuku's startled attention as he reached the last column of desks. "Ready to go?" He tried his best to look at ease, but he could tell that Izuku saw through it.

"Sure…" Izuku murmured and looked up at Uraraka, "Uh, I'm gonna go with friend. I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled nervously, but he was speaking words coherently.

"Oh sure." Uraraka smiled at Izuku and then, to his surprise, at him, "Take good care of him."

"Uh… I will." Shinsou muttered, and returned his gaze to Izuku who looked chagrinned as he stuffed Hero Analysis for the Current, volume one into his bag and then got up to leave.

Shinsou turned, eager to leave, when he noticed someone on the far side of the room. He stopped, eyes widening, "You!" He pointed at the girl his voice rising into a cheerful shout, "You made it!"

"I did." The green haired girl croaked.

Most of the class was looking at him now, but he couldn't care, "That's fantastic! I'm so happy for you."

He felt tears prickling at his eyes and then Izuku was beside him, looking between the girl and him. "Should I ask? Or…"

Shinsou grinned, "That's the girl I told you about, the one who caught me after Hatsuhara blew me up during the entrance exam. She's the one who carried me to safety." Izuku's eyes widened and he turned to her, beaming.

"Wait really?" Uraraka asked, smiling, "That's almost like what happened with me and Deku."

Shinsou's thoughts came to a screeching halt, and he turned to her with a scowl, but Midoriya was already dragging him towards his rescuer who had suddenly become the center of attention. Reluctantly he turned back to her, catching Izuku's red headed classmate call her save 'manly' which earned an eyeroll by a girl with earlobes that stretched into aux cables, but if the green haired girl was bothered by the compliment, it didn't show.

Izuku was grinning like a maniac, "Asui, this is my best friend Shinsou, Shinsou, this is Asui."

"Call me Tsu." She murmured.

"Tsu, got it." He nodded quickly, then bowed, "I'm sorry I didn't really thank you properly, I was just-"

"It's fine." She didn't quite smile, but she seemed pleased, "Was Midoriya the friend you were looking for?"

Hitoshi scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, I found him okay, and hey, he got in."

"I'm glad. And thank you for what you said to Present Mic. I appreciated it."

Izuku's eyes widened and he looked between them, "What? When did you meet Present Mic?"

"Oh… uh… that." Shinsou scratched the back of his head, he was sure he was going to get flack for not mentioning it earlier, "I met him before we left. You were kinda… out of it after the exam."

Tsu turned to Izuku, "He tried to give me the points he earned during the exam."

Hitoshi laughed nervously as most of the class turned to him in surprise, "I hadn't earned many points before I was blown up and she spent so much time rescuing me and protecting me… it only felt fair…" He trailed off lamely with a weak little laugh.

"Very manly dude!" The red head shouted and slapped him on the back with enough force to make him step forward.

"That was very nice of you." A demure voice from his side said and he glanced over, and then did a double take. A jawdroppingly beautiful girl was smiling at him and had complimented him. He opened his mouth, still searching for a response, when another student stepped in front of her. Hitoshi blinked and his eyes widened in recognition.

"You got in too?" He said before the guy with tape dispensing elbows could even speak.

"Heh, yeah." Shinsou felt a weight fall off his shoulders as Izuku's classmate pointed his thumb at himself, but then he paused, forehead furrowing in confusion, "Have we meet before?"

Shinsou forced a quick smile, "We were in the same exam area." Not even a lie, he thought to himself, "I saw you using your quirk, it looked really effective. I'm glad you got in." The boy grinned.

Izuku was smiling broadly, "Shinsou, that's Sero, Kirishimia is to your left. Actually, let me just introduce you to everyone." Hitoshi wasn't sure if he'd be able to keep track of all of them as Izuku went over them but the morning briefing gave him a leg up. He could at least put a quirk to most of them.

Ashido popped up in front of him with a wide grin, "So you want to get into the hero course Shinsou?"

"Yeah. I'm hoping to get in after the sports festival." He answered, a sense of impending doom sweeping over him.

"Ooo," She laughed, "You gotta have a strong quirk if you think you'll be able to earn a spot during that. What is it?"

Smiling faces waited for an answer to an innocent question and he shot a frantic glance at Izuku who thankfully caught it and took a second to conspicuously check his phone as he prepared to answer. "Shinsou, we gotta go or you'll be late for your training."

He seized the lifeline eagerly, checking his own phone, "Shit, I'm going to be late." He glanced back to Ashido and gave an apologetic shrug, "Sorry, but if I'm going to earn a spot, I'm going to need to keep training." She pouted, but moved out of his way, and he hustled out of the room with Izuku in tow.

* * *

Hitoshi let out a huff as they exited the building, "Thanks for the save back there, but time to spill. What happened after I left the nurse's office?"

Izuku let out a breath and pulled out his phone, "She let me take a photo." Hitoshi reached for it, but Izuku held it back, "Its better now, so don't freak out."

Hitoshi flinched, "How bad was it?"

Izuku sighed, "It's bad, okay? She gave me two x-rays, one before and one after so mom won't worry." He looked down at his phone, making sure it was on the after picture, "This is what my finger looks like now." He held it up and Hitoshi nodded slowly in acknowledgement. Izuku sighed, "And this is what it looked like when I got there." He scrolled back to the picture and watched the color drain out of Hitoshi's face.

"That's…" Hitoshi struggled with the words, "Comminuted. Uh. Broken into different shards. Maybe segmental?" Despite himself he gave it a closer look, "No. Definetely comminuted. Too many shards, but all three? And across the entire length… it almost looks like they were pulled apart." He shivered and turned away, trying to shaking the image away, "What the hell is your quirk?"

Izuku bit his lip, "Sorry…" He wished he could tell Hitoshi. The longer he kept the secret the more uneasy he felt. But All Might… he wasn't prepared when Hitoshi lurched into him and wrapped his arms around him. Hitoshi took a shaky breath, squeezed him and let go, took a step back and grabbed his shoulders instead.

"I'm going to help you with this. I promise." Hitoshi nodded quickly, blinking away tears, "I'll help you. Or I'll find someone to help you."

"You already started." Izuku gave his friend what he hoped was a comforting smile, "Recovery Girl told me to follow your advice." He took a deep breath, "But that's only part of the problem. She gave me an MRI. The bones are bad, but she said they heal easily. Your multivitamin will help, but she said it's my joints I need to worry about." He took out the bottle of collagen tablets, "She wants me to take these too, and some exercises to help them recover."

Hitoshi nodded wordlessly and wiped away tears. "I'll start reading about them." He shouldn't have a breakdown before officially leaving campus. He cleared his throat, "Make sure to keep your fingers still after using your quirk. Don't move them. Those shards could cut you from the inside."

Izuku turned green, but forced a grin, "Yes doctor." He received a playful punch for the joke, but it seemed to help, "We should start heading home though, you do have training with Toshinori."

"Shit, that reminds me." Shinsou pulled out his phone, "Hatsuhara and Sadaharu wanted to see if they could come. Let me send him a text."

Izuku watched his friend typing about the message, "Are you sure about inviting Hatsuhara? He did blow you up."

"Yeah, he's an ass," Hitoshi frowned and hit send, "but he's not Bakugo. He did apologize and he hasn't threatened to do it again." He paused and glanced at Izuku, "Was something up with Bakugo? I saw him stomping away on my way to 1-A."

"I can show you." Izuku's smile spread across his face and he pulled a cd case out of his bag, "I was given a recording of the class because I missed part of it." Hitoshi's eyes widened and made a grab for it, but Izuku held it back and out of his reach, "Sorry Hitoshi, but All Might said I need to keep it," He ignored the almost comical outrage on his friend's face, "but he didn't say anything about letting anyone else watch it with me."

Hitoshi relented, "Do you have to give it back?"

Izuku shook his head, "I don't think so, but just in case I'll leave it at home so if I need to you'll get to see it if you can't come over tonight."

Hitoshi huffed, mollified, "Fine."

* * *

Toshinori sat down and sighed, "I wasn't exactly expecting you to advertise my training." Shinsou had the decency to look embarrassed, but at the same time Toshinori couldn't deny that this was exactly the sort of thing he'd suggested to class 1-C. Midoriya had seen fit to offer his friend cover, sending texts explaining that it came up in conversation and he hadn't expected them to ask for it. His successor also let him know that they all three had been very happy with his apology, which Midoriya was sure hadn't really been necessary… Toshinori brushed it off, the sooner Midoriya realized he wasn't infallible the better, and he still had more classes to visit. But that was tomorrow, right now he was supposed to be training three general education students, two of whom were still missing, "They did say they were coming, right?"

Shinsou nodded, "Yeah. I made sure they knew the name of the park and where to find us. Sadaharu said she took a train the other way after school, but should be here soon. Not sure about Hatsuhara, he just said okay."

He didn't look saddened by that either, Toshinori noted, which wasn't too surprising considering that he was the one who had ended Shinsou's entrance exam early. He was surprised he'd heard it from Midoriya before Shinsou though. "Well, start your stretches. From what it sounds like neither of them had done much in the way of training, so I'll be looking for what they need to improve on first."

A few minutes later they heard someone running, and the girl who'd spoken up in class staggered to a stop, clutching her knees and sucking wind. Toshinori shot a surprised glance at a similarly startled Shinsou, and rose to his feet, "Are you okay?"

She bent over, holding her knees panting, "Sorry. Late."

Toshinori shook his head and chuckled, "Its okay. Take a minute to rest and catch your breath, we're still waiting on your other classmate." She was certainly eager; he'd give her that, "Sadaharu, right?" She nodded breathlessly and he chuckled, "Well in future I'd prefer you arrive a few minutes late rather than winded, especially since you should do stretches first." She looked red faced, chagrin tinging her exertion as she nodded. Toshinori grinned and cast a backwards glance at his other trainee, "Don't think you can slow down, Shinsou, I haven't forgotten that you're here." Shinsou flinched and resumed his stretches as the girl recovered.

Toshinori had her start the moment she had recovered, having her run through the basic stretches she was taught to go through at gym. Shinsou had long since finished his and was working on refining his quadrupedal movement. He was tempted to ask Shinsou if he'd received a message from his other classmate; but almost forty minutes late a tall well-built teen approached at a sedate pace, "You're the trainer?" There was no mistaking the incredulity in his voice.

"I am." Toshinori acknowledged, as if Shinsou and Sadaharu weren't enough of tipoffs, "You're Hatsuhara?"

"Yeah." Hatsuhara was still looking him skeptically, "So what do we do?"

"Start with stretches." The boy's expression curdled and Toshinori bit back a sigh, if only he had a hero to save him from overeager teenagers, "The last thing you want is to get injured and stretches are the best way to prevent that. Start with what you did in middle school; I'll correct any issues with your form-" And then, to his consternation, he began to cough, and of course he started to cough up blood. Hatsuhara gawked, but Sadaharu's eyes widened and she stopped her stretches, scrambling to her feet and hovering just in front of him.

"Are you alright? Can you breathe? Do you need me to call an ambulance?" Her phone appeared in her hand as he tried to wave her off, "Nod if you can't say yes."

Shinsou rose from his crouch, looking as concerned as he usually did, but calm in comparison to his new female pupil, "You okay Toshinori?"

"I'm fine." He coughed again, but it wasn't bloody and he was able to take a cautious breath, "I'm fine. Put your phone away."

Sadaharu hesitated, but Shinsou cleared his throat, "Toshinori has a medical condition." He blushed in embarrassment, "Sorry I should have mentioned it."

She faltered, but accepted the explenation and slipped her phone back into her pocket. She didn't move away from him though, offering a weak smile, "Maybe you should sit down then?"

Toshinori nodded wearily, "Fine, but get back to stretching, I should be able to spot any flaws in your form from the bench. And don't think you can take a break Shinsou, get back to it, you still need to do the laundry run once you're finished."

"Laundry run?" Hatsuhara asked, looking at Shinsou warily, "Are you doing his laundry as payment or something?"

Toshinori gave a rusy chuckle, "Its part training and part community service. I've been teaching Shinsou parkour so he can navigate urban environments and pursue criminals, and to give him real world experience I've had him doing deliveries for those who can't or would have difficulty. Groceries, laundry, that sort of thing, I arrange pickup and delivery, and he tries to beat his best time between locations. Once you're ready I'll have you so something similar."

"Oh..." He could see Hatsuhara's enthusiasm waning.

Toshinori was tempted to shake his head. "Heroics are about more than fighing bad guys and looking good for the camera, it's about helping people. The sooner you get used to that line of thinking, the better your chances of getting into the hero course." Hatsuhara still didn't look convinced, but at least he didn't argue, "Now start your stretches."

* * *

"Can we watch that again?"

Izuku snorted, "You still have another nine matches to watch."

Hitoshi grinned, "I know, but that was amazing. And it wasn't just because Bakugo lost either." Which was the truth, but he would be lying if he denied thoroughly enjoyed the look on Bakugo's face when Mineta wrapped the capture collar around his forehead. Still, it had been an incredible match, and Yayorozu's plan of hiding the real bomb and guarding a decoy was something he doubted even Izuku would come up with on the fly. It also put Iida's questions in a whole new light. For Iida's sake, he hoped Bakugo didn't sit anywhere near him.

Izuku just rolled his eyes, "Later, okay?"

"Fair." He sat and watched the matches, asking Izuku what he thought his classmates should have done and listening to the answers. Tsu's matchup bothered him almost as much as Bakugo's had entertained him. "She needs something to deal with the cold." He murmured absently and Izuku quietly agreed. It was hardly something that could be disagreed with. "Think support could give her something?"

"I'm sure they can. Insulating her costume might be enough, but if not they should be able to figure something out."

Hitoshi nodded along and then sat up straight as Izuku's match began. It was surprisingly dull, especially compared to the others, but watching Ojiro go pinballing off the ceiling floor and a wall made his eyes widen. He exhaled, almost missing Uraraka grab Midoriya after the announcement to cheer their victory while Midoriya had blushed and tried to keep his injured finger away from her. Hitoshi frowned and hit pause, "She seems pretty thrilled about winning."

"Yeah." Izuku smiled.

Hitoshi leaned back, "So why'd she call you Deku after class?"

"Oh." Izuku frowned, "That."

"Yes, that." His frown hardened, "For someone so happy with you she turned on you fast."

Izuku shook his head, "It isn't like that at all."

"Then what is it like?"

Izuku ducked his head, "She said she that Deku gave a feeling of 'I can do it'." Hitoshi's frown remained fixed, and Izuku gave a little shrug, "Deku is close to dekiru, you know, 'to be able to do'."

Hitoshi sighed and let his head fall into his hands, "Izuku…"

"It's fine Hitoshi. Really." Izuku gave a weak little smile, "It's… it was different when she said it. I know she's not saying it the same way." He shrugged, "Maybe Deku can be the name of a hero?"

Hitoshi snorted, "If you say so. But I won't be calling you that."

Izuku smirked, "If I make it my hero name, you'd have to call me that in the field."

Hitoshi blanched, "Even hearing you explain it I can't understand why you didn't tell her to knock it off. I can't believe you'd even joke about that, I've always hated that Bakugo calls you that."

Izuku hesitated, but gave another little shrug, "Yeah, I guess."

Hitoshi shook him by his shoulder and smirked, "We should finish up, I need to head home soon and I want to see Bakugo get his ass kicked again."

* * *

Author's notes: Well this took a long time! It felt nearly as endless as this day must have felt, but it's finally drawing to a close. At the very least we'll be moving onto the third day of class next chapter! Hopefully things should start speeding up a bit though I'm going to be working on the next chapter of Analytics before starting the next chapter.

Iida is most certainly going to have to his brother before he calms down. And hey, I didn't forget that Shinsou needed to thank Tsuyu (and learn her name) and would be relieved to know that Sero had gotten in as well. The video was very much a gift from All Might to Shinsou for helping Midoriya, even if he couldn't say it out loud. I doubt Nedzu would mind, but I'm sure Aizawa would question the necessity if he heard about it.

I spent quite a while researching bone breaks for this. I figure what's actually happening is even *worse* than the simple explanation I gave, but Shinsou is technically correct as to what the fracture would be called if only because they'd have to come up with a whole new word to describe what's actually happening.


End file.
